Demonology and Heartache - SPN
by MeekoChambers
Summary: A piece of fiction made around my OC, how she fits into the world of Supernatural and how she got into hunting. Featuring Bobby Singer,Dean and Sam Winchester and other characters from the show. I do not own the characters other than my OC Mika Chambers. Please read and review- be nice! Based from BEFORE S1 and goes through to S5. Mika has a huge secret, will she ever confess it?
1. Chapter 1

Demonology and Heartache

CHAPTER ONE

I found myself trudging for days on end, hitch hiking when I could, but when you've got a bloody slashed up back, that's not always reassuring to drivers when you need a drive.

I'm 17 years old and I've just survived a Supernatural attack somehow. I have no idea how or why, but my parents were killed by…well, I don't know what it was. I wish Dean were there; maybe he could have saved them and me. I guess my prayers weren't answered that night because that was the one night I wasn't with my boyfriend and his little brother Sam. That was the night we were moving house, to a completely new town god knows where because my father hated Dean Winchester that much.

If Dean had come anywhere near our house as we were packing the boxes into the truck and van; he probably would have shot him there and then. The boys saw me off after school, that's when I hugged Dean for the last time to my father's dismay. I dropped a copy of Pride and Prejudice into his leather coat pocket, to anyone else that would seem really weird. Truth was, he told me even though he wouldn't understand the language and style of writing probably he would read it, learn the story for me. Pride and Prejudice is my all time favourite book- I've read it countless times and even quoted from it when I got into awkward moments with Dean. He said it was my 'cute quirk'. I find myself smirking at that memory. Then I trip over a rock in the middle of the dirt road bringing my mind back to the reality.

I'm almost into South Dakota- Sioux Falls to be exact. I'm making my way to my last remaining member of my family: Bobby Singer. He's my uncle and I know he can help me and more importantly take me in and bring me up from now on. I'm crying like I have been for about 4 days now, the many memories of the life before and the memories of the attack. I still can't get that creature's appearance out of my mind. It was so thin looking, yet so tall and strong. It was human looking, yet so animalistic at the same time- it was super fast. It screamed as it tore through my parents' bodies like they were steak on someone's plate. It had pinned me to the ground when I attempted to run, before my foot left the ground it had tackled me to the floor. It began to tear his hands through my flesh on my back, the pain was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life.

I screamed for Dean to help me, but I knew he was nowhere near to even hear my pleas, then this bright light just came out of nowhere and engulfed me, causing this thing to screech in pain and writher. I squinted my eyes to see enough through the light, to see the creature jump off of me and sprint off in a blink of an eye- it was in pain. I don't understand it, how can light be so harmful to something like that? None of it made sense, and it got even weirder when the light died down around me and seemed to disappear like it went inside of me- inside my chest. I must have imagined it from the pain I was suffering.

Hours seem to have gone by, my head is light headed by this time, so I am losing track of time. I can tell I have lost a ridiculous amount of blood- surely I must be dead by now. My back isn't healing very well, though some of the gashes are beginning to heal, there were 3 more that aren't, and I can feel the blood pour down my back.

I look up and see the sign I recognise, even with blurry eyes, I know I have somehow made it to my destination. My clothes are dirty and ripped, my shoes are falling apart and I know I stink to high heaven even though I tried to wash as best as I could in garage restrooms; but it wasn't the same as a good shower. I limp and sway my way to the main house's front door and with the last of my strength and energy I knock on the door…

3 DAYS LATER

I wake up on my front on my uncle's sofa. I don't remember much; I look around and wonder how the hell I got to this sofa. "Thank God" I hear being said, so I turn my head and see Bobby my uncle walking into the room and kneeling down beside me, sweeping my dyed red hair off my face.

"Uncle? How…" I ask him, looking at him. "I found you on my doorstep passed out, you used the last of your energy to bang on my door and luckily I was already in the hallway when you knocked… your knock was so feeble I probably wouldn't have heard it if I was in another room… I opened the door and saw you out cold on your front with your back barely still there… I've been so worried about you girl," He explains to me. I try to think back, managing to remember knocking on his door. It couldn't have been easy for him to of carried me.

"What the hell happened Mika? Where are Kurt and your Mother?" He asks me, and it is at that point, that I look down away from his concerned gaze. "Something attacked us…." I mumble, trying to hold back the tears that are now aching to escape my eyes. "Something?" He asks tilting my head up to make me look at him again. I just nod in his hand.

"It was horrible uncle… it was tall, lanky but fast and strong… it looked like an animal but human at the same time…it just ri… it just ripped my dad apart…then my mom… it was…ea…eating them Bobby…" I try my hardest to explain the story hoping that he will believe me. Then I recall Dean mentioning about Bobby helping him and his family out at times, so he has to believe me…right?

I find myself crying again, almost shaking with the fear of the memory of what happened. "Hey…hey…shh…" Bobby tries to calm me down, and instead he just grabs my shoulders and pulls me into his shirt, which I end up gripping like I had done to Dean and cry on his shirt.

"I believe you Mika… I have a feeling I know what did this, but I just gotta get up and grab a book to make sure…" He tells me, brushing his hand down my hair, before pulling me away from him and getting up. I watch as he walks across the room to his bookshelf behind his study desk that is already piled with papers and books. He grabs an old leather bound book flicking through it, before coming back to me. "Can you look through these images and tell me if one of them is what you saw?" He asks me the craziest question. It is a book of supernatural creatures and legends. Sure, I had seen a couple of supernatural things whilst I was with Dean, but this is just too much.


	2. Chapter 2

I humour him though, and flick through a few pages before I see that creature in his book and I just drop the book open on the page, my hands shaking. Bobby picks it up again and looks at the page. "Aww crap… you got attacked by a Wendigo!?" Bobby replies to my findings, his voice not the tone of voice I've heard from him before. It is like he knew of these creatures or come across them before in his lifetime.

"You know about these things?" I ask, looking up at him. "Yeah… came across one of these bad boys before in my younger days… mean sons of bitches, how did you get away from it?" He asks me, now sounding more intrigued than I did when I asked him if he knew about them. He sounds like he heard a miracle happened- hell, a miracle DID happen in my opinion. "I don't know… I was just engulfed in this bright warm light…really warm light, and it just screamed and writhed in pain running off. That's when I made my escape…I saw another girl who had been killed by it too…Bobby I'm scared…what if it comes after me again?" I find myself explaining and asking him.

I watch Bobby run his hand slowly down his face and pace the room as I explained what happened. He looks almost as amazed by my story as I am. Even though it happened to me, I still don't partly believe my own words. Ghosts are one thing, a wolf type thing is another, but a beam of light saving a person from a Wendigo attack!? That's just all kinds of crazy!

"Uncle? How long have I been out cold?" I pluck up the courage to finally ask what is really on my mind, I have noticed I'm somehow clean and in different clothes. The shirt is a bit big on me, so I take a wild guess that he went to the store to try and buy me new clothes- didn't know my size and got anything. "You've been out for three days sweetheart, I managed to get you into the bath and see to your wounds as best I could, and get you into clean none ripped clothing, but I didn't think you were gonna wake up at some points…" He explains to me, I think I'm about to witness for the first time ever my uncle cry, but I don't.

"Have you spoken to Dean? I'm surprised he hasn't been round here yet fussing over you like a lunatic…hell, I should call him myself- he loves you girl" my uncle tells me, which makes me shake my head until he said about giving him a call himself, which makes me jump up off the sofa faster than you can say Dean's name. The pain in my back from doing such an action is excruciating mind, and it makes me drop back down onto the sofa again. "No! No…Bobby you can't call him… that's why I don't want him to know… he'd never let me out of his sight and he wouldn't be doing what he has to… looking after Sammy and helping his dad" I say to him in defence.

He sighs and scoffs my explanation away like it isn't a justified reason to leave him out of the loop. "Mika… I've had Dean whinging like a love sick puppy on the phone to me about a week ago now saying how you were being made to move town because of him, and that he'd never see you again, but would try his hardest to see you again, that he wants to protect YOU and you alone… He's going to find out you're here at some point, John and the boys come here all the time," Bobby tells me back. Hearing Dean being heart broken is hard to take, it is so unlike Dean, but I knew I had changed him.

"Then it's simple…you train me to be a hunter… I can get stronger and make use of myself- I won't be a burden on your hands and I can get revenge on the Wendigo…Dean won't have to know…there was another girl who was killed on the scene… there was hardly anything of her left to tell the difference between her and myself… he can think I'm dead…" I find myself rattling off an idea, and the more I say the more I know it could work.

Sure, it's cruel to make the love of my life think I'm dead, but he didn't want me to be involved in the hunting life, he wanted me to grow up oblivious to it as much as possible living a normal hunter free life. So making him believe for a short while that I was dead at the attack scene just long enough to change my appearance and be trained well couldn't be too much of an issue? Wrong… Bobby doesn't like it one bit, and he brings up a huge counter argument about what a stupid idea it is.

I barely listen to him to be honest, as I am still going through my idea. "Mika are you even listening to me!? Or yourself!? What if Dean or Sam for that matter figure out your stupid plan and realise it's you aye? Dean doesn't take lies very well, and Sam is a smart kid! He's bound to figure it out!" Bobby lectures me even more.

"Sure, it might not be the best plan but it's the only plan I got! Dean doesn't want this life for me Bobby but I've been thrown into it whether I want it or not. I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore that has to turn to her family or boyfriend for help at every given moment! I also sure as hell don't want him tracking down this…Wendigo or whatever you call it for my sake and probably get himself killed or hurt because he loves me! I can't have that on my mind Bobby! So train me, PLEASE!" I beg him, and give my best attempt at the puppy eyes that always used to work when I was a young kid.

I can see Bobby breaking, but trying so hard to not let my puppy dog eyes work on him, until eventually he sighs and breaks. It has worked like it always used to. I feel victorious in knowing I can make Bobby see things my way- sometimes it is really helpful being his favourite niece and his only niece.

"Fine, I won't call Dean and tell him you're alive and on the whole fine, I'm going to leave that for you to do, and god damn it woman you may be my niece but if you don't tell him relatively soon when you can, I swear…you'll be learning to evade gun bullets a lot sooner than you expect" He tells me, which shocks me to hell. He'd actually shoot me!? Seeing the look he is giving me, I'm going to take his word for it. I know he has weapons and dealt in something that wasn't ordinary, as Kurt...I mean my dad made sure that he couldn't visit us once I had turned 10 years old.

I never understood why or what Bobby could have been dealing in until I became reunited with Dean and he mentioned Bobby a few times, it suddenly all made sense. I guess my dad was trying to protect me, but protecting me from my own uncle who loved me with all his heart. I knew I was just as safe with Bobby as I was with my own mom and dad. Actually… screw that that last part, I was safer with Bobby than I was with my dad. I hadn't forgotten the time he hit me in one of our arguments. "I promise I'll tell him…when I'm ready… but right now I'm not…" I lie to my uncle for the first time ever.


	3. Chapter 3

How can I disappear off the face of the planet, pretend I'm dead, then come back and face Dean and say 'Hey Dean! Remember me? I'm not actually dead! Its your girlfriend Mika!' yeah, that won't go down too well. I know Dean better than I think Bobby realises.

My stomach starts growling like crazy, and Bobby must be able to hear it because he looks at me, then walks into the kitchen, minutes later I am handed a plate with a sandwich on it and a can of soda. I take it gratefully munching my way through the sandwich at a quickening pace. "Slow down you idjit… you'll give yourself indigestion…" He tells me, shaking his head at me. I look up with my cheeks ram full of food, before I gulp down the chewed up food and apologise to him.

"Sorry uncle but I haven't eaten in what… a week? I'm starved! You're gonna have to get used to this… feeding a second mouth…" I reply to him, half in a cheeky manner and half in fact. He sighs and sits down in his chair once he made his way there. He does his usual mannerism of lifting his trucker hat; scratching his forehead and replacing the hat back down again. Good old uncle, he'll never change. "I guess so huh? I never thought I'd become a father as well as an uncle…what would your aunt say if she could see us now?" He says to me, with a smirk, before looking out the window as he reminisced about his deceased wife- my aunt. I miss her also, I remember as a toddler when she's baked us pies and let me help sometimes. Bobby would always complain about how I was getting flour everywhere and she would just chuckle at him.

"Probably something like… 'Don't forget to feed her a proper diet Bobby, a young girl has to be fed properly!'" I say to him, trying to give my best impression of her. I see him chuckle at me which is good, because quite frankly? I can't bear seeing his sour face any longer; I am still full of fear and grief that I need to see a happy face. "Yeah probably…look, you lay low here for me. I gotta get some work done in the car lot… just… don't touch anything" He tells me, like he doesn't trust me to go snooping round the house. To be honest, I don't blame him for thinking that. "Is the attic still full of my stuff? I wanna go through it… look for something" I ask him. As a kid I always left a little trophy in his attic, so it meant I could get brought back here. I was such a sneaky little child.

Bobby looks up at me and smiles shortly. "Sure… just be careful Mika okay? This place isn't like it used to be," He says in response as he heads out in what I used to call the car graveyard. I get up slowly this time, wincing from the pain as my back is still healing and I head out the main room, into the hallway and up the stairs. Jumping up I grab the little rope that dangles down from the ceiling and yank on it, revealing his attic. I remember spending all my time in here; it was like my little cavern of wonders and games.

Getting up into the attic again, I gaze around "wow… he wasn't kidding…this place looks like a bomb hit it…" I find myself commenting to myself as I look and see most of my stuff is in boxes and labelled. I walk over to one that is labelled 'Mika's toys' and squat down, sitting on my legs and open the box. Rustling through I find all my soft toys in it mostly, I'm surprised to see most of them are still in pretty good shape. Memory after memory comes flooding back of when I was allowed here with my parents and as I reflect on them, even the good times, I find myself beginning to cry again. It is breaking my heart to visualise my parents happy and smiling…. alive. Though I never got on with my dad, I wish I could have one more argument with him over me being with Dean, over me not getting an A in class but a B instead. Or have a petty argument with mom because I had junk food at school and not a salad.

I haven't realised that I've pulled in my old teddy into my chest and just sitting here crying into it, my head being buried into its fluffy head. "Mom… dad…" I find myself crying out their names, just wanting to be held again. I never thought I'd be one of those children without either of their parents to bring them up and tell them off when they were bad or praise them when they did good.

A glint catches my eye, which makes me look up and turn my head; a dustsheet uncovered a bottom corner of a full-length mirror. I scramble up onto my feet, pulling the dustsheet off and look at myself in the mirror. I see my reflection of a broken girl, even the red coloring in my hair seems dull to me instead of its vibrant color. I barely recognise myself if I'm completely truthful. Then I realise what the bright glint was that caught my eye, it is the light reflecting off my necklace that Dean had gotten for me on my birthday. I'm surprised to see I still have it on me. I would have thought it would have come off my neck during the attack.

My hand now shaking ever so slightly reaches and gently holds the pentacle with the purple stone in the middle in my hand. I turn it over and read the inscription that Dean had gotten Bobby to inscribe into it for me. Dean… I miss him so much, but I can't be his damsel in distress anymore. I let the necklace and its pendant drop back down to lie in between my collarbone again. I look around to find anything that I can use to tie my hair up and tidy my face up with. I rummage through one box and find an old hair tie ribbon in a box that stores my aunt's belongings. I pray Bobby won't be mad at me for taking one, and use it to tie my hair up into a bog standard ponytail.

I use my sleeve of the new threads Bobby had obviously bought me to wipe the tears away from my face. The shirt really is too big for me, so I crunch it up after I undo a couple of the bottom buttons and tie it up round my natural waist. I already seem different to me, any other day and I would not show off my mid drift, I'd have another shirt underneath or a long sleeved top or something. I turn from side to side and catch a glimpse of one of the huge scars, which makes me, turn round so my back is facing the mirror and I remove the shirt long enough to check out the state of my back.

It's horrid looking, I have at least ten scars on my back, I guess it is one scar for each finger the Wendigo had, but each scar was ridiculously long, that all ten of them covers my entire back. They are still fresh and healing too. It makes me feel sick with my body image, I was never one to worry about my body image, but these… these disgusting gashes makes me hate myself. Biting my bottom lip, I force myself to not cry, and quickly put the shirt back on again.

This is the last straw in my eyes, I have to change, my heart metaphorically is bleeding enough, I can't go on being this scared little girl now. It is time to grow up. My thoughts are broken when I hear Bobby yelling through the hallway. Then I hear him run up the stairs and close the attic door on me before running back down the stairs and opening the door. I sneak towards the door, and crouch down making sure to be careful, whoever it was, Bobby didn't want me coming downstairs to be seen. Which means only one thing… it is the Winchesters.

"What!?" I hear Bobby ask in a shocked sounding voice. If only I can hear the other voice, but I just can't no matter how hard I strain my ears to hear. "Dean… I thought your dad said what was hunting your girlfriend was killed?" That name... it tears through me like a thousand paper cuts. Dean is down there… I strain to hear more.

"Dean I'm sorry… I know you loved her… have you any idea what did the attack?"

"We think it's a Wendigo that did the killing, it was messy and from what was left, it's the only conclusion I could come up with…" I hear a reply, considering this was the first reply I can hear to Bobby's words I'm guessing it is John's voice.

"You caught the damn thing and killed it before it kills again?" I hear Bobby ask again, I gotta give him credit- he is a damn good liar and actor. How he pretended to not be a relative of mine was impressive, but to not let his emotions slip in his act is even more impressive. I can learn a thing or two from him it seems. I am amazed how he can be so professional after being told his niece is supposedly dead and keep up the act when I know for a fact that he just wants to say, 'You idjits she's upstairs in the attic… alive, oh and she's here because she's my niece- yeah… sorry I never told ya before'.

"No, the thing is a damn fast… faster than any other wendigo I've hunted on my own, it seems to be more intelligent than any other Wendigo as well. Dean isn't coping well… I was hoping you can talk some sense into him, as I'm not getting through to him at all" I listen to John explain. His words are haunting and scaring me, Dean not handling something well? That can't be good; he must be going through hell thinking I'm dead. Part of me is tempted to just go downstairs and show myself now, before a lie got out of hand and put him out of his worry, but then I'll be his damsel in distress. Hell, John will probably smother me himself, seeing me alive. I don't even want to think about little Sammy and how he must be right now.

If they smother me I'll never grow a backbone metaphorically speaking and learn to defend myself. Dean definitely wouldn't let that happen, he'll wanna smother me and refuse to let me go, he'll cling to me 24/7 and god knows what else. John may even treat me like a freak for surviving this attack, and if they were told what saved me they'd probably do all they could to find out what happened and probably hunt me like they hunt the supernatural. This thought scares me more than the attack did.

I tip toe away from the attic trapdoor and huddle up into a dark corner, pulling my knees close into my chest, and burying my head into my knees. This sucks; I can't bear to hear anything else that the Winchesters and Bobby are talking about. I just can't handle any more heart wrenching words from anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I wake up curled up on the floor still in the attic. I hear commotion happening downstairs, which is probably what woke me up in the first place. I hear a couple of voices but not loud enough to hear them clearly. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and sit up, before getting up properly and brushing the dust down off my clothes. I was about to walk over to the trapdoor when it is opened from the other side. "Breakfast is ready Mika" Bobby calls up, as I see him drop the ladder down from his end. "I'm just coming down Uncle!" I call down as I step over boxes and dust piles to get to the door and climb down into the hallway.

I walk into the kitchen and see a familiar female sitting at the table, helping herself to some coffee. "Pamela!" I can't help but call out in surprise and happiness. I haven't seen her in so long, yet she still looked the same. The rock chick that didn't care for nothing and dabbled in witchcraft.

"Morning sunshine! Wow… your uncle really doesn't know how to stop for girls huh?" She remarks to me, looking at the clothing I was in. I chuckle sheepishly, sweeping my bangs behind my ear, looking at my clothing myself. "No… shirt is a bit big…" I remark back with a short smile, before I yawn walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down where a proper cooked breakfast is waiting for me. I can't remember the last time I had a true cooked breakfast for myself. "Good job Bobby called me to come over then aye? I'm taking you out shopping after breakfast to get you some clothes that do fit… some retail therapy oughta do you some good!" She tells me with a wide smile on her face.

Though when she watches me frown picking with my food, I can sense her smile drop. "I'm sorry girlfriend…how you holding up?" She apologises to me, I can tell in her tone of voice she's worried. I just nod before looking up at her. "As good as I can be I guess… I didn't sleep too well… I had nightmares about…well… you know…" I explained to her before sighing. "Can we… not talk about it?" I ask her, thinking about it is just too much, and it is making my heartbreak and turn to ice. "Sure… so, how long you had your hair red? It suits you… you're like… the little mermaid or something!" She says to me changing the subject. Her Disney reference makes me smirk a bit. "As long as I can remember… or old enough to dye my hair… brown hair dark brown eyes? Kinda boring and dull" I remark to her. By the look of her face, she agreed. After that short conversation, I eat my breakfast in silence, just like she drinks her coffee in silence.

Around an hour later, Bobby is handing me some cash and I'm out the door with Pamela. It is the first time I have been out the house and feeling the fresh late morning air hit my skin is a bit much to take in. It actually takes me by surprise, and Pamela must have seen the expression on my face, as she chuckles and takes my hand. "Its only the breeze Mika… you'll be okay" She tells me. Truth is, it isn't just the air on my face that took me by surprise, it is the fact I have actually stepped out the house.

The thought of not being in the safety of the house is down right terrifying. I'm unsure if I am ready to be out of my comfort zone yet, but when Pamela takes my hand, I feel like her confidence is surging through her hand, into mine and giving me the confidence I hadn't really had before. It is even different to the confidence I felt when I was with Dean. If I'm honest it felt pretty badass, but still terrifying at the same time. We manage to get me out of the driveway, into her car and into town.

Pamela doesn't like many of the shops that are here, the clothes are pretty boring, and I have to agree with her to some extent. A lot of them are really boring, now, a few days ago I would have loved these kind of shops- vintage clothing galore- my kind of thing, but I need a new change of look if I'm to be able to move around with slight ease- I need to be unrecognisable. Luckily for me, Pamela has knowledge for all things different and where to find them. She takes me into a few stores and we manage to get me a lot of new clothes. Mostly jeans that have a distressed look to them, a couple even have a few rips in the knees that are intentionally there. They are quite a skinny fit on me, but still lose enough for comfort.

She also has bought me a few vintage band t-shirts that are guys tops in the smallest size possible, and she said she'd help me customise them to make them fit me whilst being original. I have quickly become able to trust her with decisions and ideas. This retail therapy really is therapeutic for me. The change of clothes that I am becoming to get a hold of, is already becoming my mindset. The old romantic story loving, vintage clothing fan that I once was, is dissipating and this new vintage rock chick in me is breaking free.

We have stopped in a coffee shop during the day for a break and a drink and we keep chatting, Pamela is a good influence on me, as she is talking to me about anything and everything that wasn't to do with the attack or Wendigoes. It is really helpful and refreshing to me. She doesn't even mention the Winchesters either, which is the best thing for me. "So sweet thing, what you wanna do next?" She asks me after she took a sip of her coffee. I still can't get away from my speciality teas though, that is one thing that has to stay… at least for a while. They are calming, as I finish the mouthful I had consumed and I look up at her as I put down the cup back into the saucer.

"I wanna get some hair bleach and dye… I need to get rid of this hair color." I tell her honestly, her facial expression says it all… shock. "Why you wanna change that awesome hair color Mika? It looks great on you," She tells me her opinion, but she just doesn't seem to get it. "Pamela, the thing is… I don't know if you know or not, but before everything blew up in my life I was dating Dean… we were in the most amazing relationship- he even told me he'd wanna settle down with me- we were that deep. My hair and eyes was the thing that he loved about my appearance the most… he thinks I died in that attack Pamela, and I'm not willing to let him know otherwise." I begin explaining, she was about to speak up, but I don't want to hear her talk me out of my decision so I continue before she has the chance to chip in.

"He'd fuss over me too much and smother me to the point I'd feel constricted and I'd only snap at him and run off anyway… look it's complicated. But he sees a young girl walking around or living in Bobby's he's going to put two and two together and realise it's me, I can't handle that, so I need to change my hair as well as my appearance so he doesn't recognise me. Please? Just… humour me and help me choose a new hair color?" I say to her, my ending question almost seems like a pleading call. She sighs and nods in reply- that is all I need.

We go walking around into the local wall-mart and head straight into the hair coloring section, I pick up some bleach and I'm gazing through the hair colors, they are all pretty boring colors and the most 'outrageous' coloring they have in stock was red. I sigh at the findings and think this is going to be hopeless. Then I see Pamela out of the corner of my eye pick up a box. I turned to face her and look at what box she is holding. It is the lightest shade of blonde you can possibly find. "If you put this over the bleached hair it will turn your hair stark white. How about that? That will be about as drastic of a change and the most un-you look you can possibly go for. There is no way the Winchesters will recognise you, and it will look hot against your dark eyes," She explains to me, ending her sentence with a wicked smile.

We get back to Bobby's and dump the bags on the sofa in the main room, taking out the hair bleach. Bobby comes walking through and claps eyes on the bleach in my hand. "You have got to be kidding me" is all he says. "Trust us Bobby" Pamela speaks up for me, wrapping her arm round my shoulders and leading me to the bathroom where we begin bleaching the red out of my hair. I really pray this will work.

I can hear Bobby messing around in the kitchen fifty minutes into Pamela and myself being in the bathroom. "Sounds like your uncle is creating more of a mess in the kitchen than he is cooking…maybe having a woman around would be good for him" Pamela smirks as she tells me. I can't help but smirk either. These last ten minutes seem to be taking forever and this bleach is really starting to burn my scalp now. I look up at Pamela when she turns on her heels and looks at me again, checking my hair over. "I think that's the best it's going to get Mika, your hair is pretty damn blonde" She tells me, and that is the best news to hear as it means my scalp can get a rest from the bleaching and peroxide.

She helps me wash the bleach off and also helps with putting the conditioner on to restore any moisture that has inevitably been stripped out along with my red hair color. She then left me to it as I can dry my hair by myself and she wants to make sure Bobby didn't burn anything. I head up into the attic to find that whilst we've been gone Bobby has cleaned the place up, put in a cheap camping bed and has put in some empty storage boxes for my new clothes and whatever else a girl will need to be stored. I manage to find an old hairdryer in one of the old boxes of my Aunt's stuff but can't find a plug socket, so I make my way back downstairs one floor and head into Bobby's room to the nearest socket and begin to dry my hair, tipping my head upside down to get all the layers dry easily.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk downstairs another floor and into the kitchen and se dinner has been served. My hair is a really bright blonde at this stage, but not stark white, there are still hints in places of where the red once was, mainly on my roots- my hair looks like a burning hot flame if I was to compare it to anything. I notice Bobby take a second look at me when I walk into the room and take a seat at the table. "Ok, this is the last time I'm letting you and Pamela hang out together…" He states to me, pointing between Pamela and myself. Pamela has this smirk and shakes her head, as she pours herself more coffee. I mean really? How much coffee can one woman consume in a day?

"Bobby… it's all part of the plan, and it was my idea to change my hair… I needed the change, I can't look at myself and live in the past." I explain to him, I figure that will be enough of an excuse for him to get the point. He just shrugs at my explanation, which surprises me, I was so used to my dad yelling and putting me down for pretty much everything that wasn't school related, that I was half expecting Bobby to do the same. Yet he didn't, which is actually refreshing.

I manage to sit down and begin eating the food that Bobby has served up, it tastes so good I don't believe he has actually cooked it, I have taken a guess that he has got a take away delivered and he just made out he cooked it, trying to look like the good and responsible parental figure in my life. I can't care less whether he cooked food or gets it delivered to the house- I just care that I'm eating proper food and not the kind of food mom used to make me eat.

I remember her cooking me all kinds of food that were 'good for me' and then I begin thinking what she would say if she saw me eating this type of food, and it begins getting to me. I can't let my emotions get to me- I have to switch them off, but how? I must have a right sour look on my face because I suddenly feel both Bobby and Pamela's hands on mine, which snap me out of my thoughts. "I'm fine…" I mumble, looking at my plate, suddenly feeling not so hungry anymore. "She'd be happy you're alive Mika, she'd want you to be here…and eating" Bobby is telling me, it's kind of creepy how well he knows my body language and facial expressions. I feel like an open book to him right now and that is slightly un-nerving. If he can read me this easily, then Dean would be able to if he ever catches a glimpse of me.

The next morning Pamela is helping me with the remaining dye job I want to do with my hair. Earlier we applied the platinum blonde dye over the bleach job and it had turned my hair stark white… just how we planned it to. I look now in the mirror and see my hair and myself, and I can't believe how different I look. My eyes seem darker which I didn't think could be possible if I'm truly honest. The new look sort of scares me initially- I look so cold hearted. I know it was the intention but seeing myself like this is just that bit unnerving.

Pamela stands behind me and places her hands on her shoulders. "You look fantastic and when you get those new threads on you'll look kick ass!" She reassures me with a smile, and so I nod in response and give her a smile.

I had gone through the usual morning routine- get up, breakfast, dye hair, get dressed and head downstairs to see my uncle. Okay, so I lied- that isn't strictly the usual routine, but minus the dying of hair it would soon become my usual morning routine. I spent the beginning of the day with Bobby and Pamela, learning what I could of basic supernatural knowledge.

That included, being taught Latin, and the kinds of monsters that were out there in the real world. Bobby taught me that most looked pretty much human so it wasn't always easy to see what was an innocent human and what was monster until the attack. I couldn't get to grips initially with just how many creatures and myths and legends were actually the real deal. He also taught me about ghosts and spirits and how to deal with them.

Pamela helped out where she could, and she also taught me some cool tricks of the trade that she had picked up in her time being a witch, she denies the word 'witch', but I'll forever call her a witch. It was all white magic, but the tips she gave me would help in keeping me in safe. Bobby taught me how to get rid of spirits and how to defend myself. Reading books and going through this was starting to bore me though. "So…when can you teach me the decent stuff… all this bookwork is driving me nuts- a book wont save me from a ghost attacking me" I tell him, I think the bleach was getting to my head, because I can suddenly feel the change in my attitude. Or maybe it was the change in style- who knows.

"Mika, if you don't learn the stuff in the books you will learn nothing in the big wide scary ass world, you need to know your research" Bobby practically lectures me. He means business, that much I can tell. 'Ok ok, I get it but my eyes are hurting from staring at old text and scripture in this books. It's all becoming a bit much at the moment…" I reply to him, looking up at him, sweeping a strand of my hair behind my ear. Seeing him sigh, I knew I had now got through to him.

"Maybe teaching her how to load a gun wouldn't be a bad idea… she's a tactile girl Bobby" Pamela suddenly speaks up for me, but I can't help but wonder how she knew that about me. It's not like I have any artwork around this place that I've done or showed her anything I've done. "Girl I can tell these things" She smiles at me and I just nod accepting her comment. I watch Bobby do his usual lifting of the trucker hat and replacing it, like he always does when he's giving things a think over. I can count in my head down from three at this point until he would sigh right on cue. "Fine… I'll teach you how to load a gun and everything there is to know about a gun and its parts- tomorrow I'll teach you to shoot" He caves just like I hoped he would.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby had spent the next few days and night teaching me everything about guns from pistols to shotguns to rifles and about every single other type of gun and bullet there was to possibly be needed in the world of hunting. He taught me how to break apart a gun, reassemble it, how to load it and finally how to shoot. He also taught me how to use other weapons and I think I scared him deep down just how quickly I picked it all up. I wasn't as surprised as I was always a quick learner and a very tactile person. I was always good at things like art and photography and other things that required using my hands.

The only thing that has surprised me is how quickly I felt comfortable with a weapon in my hand. I remember one day Dean put a shotgun in my hand and I freaked out, made him switch the gun for a jar of salt. That is a night I don't want to remember, but now I was about to lead a life Dean was brought up in, I HAD to remember it- learn from it. Weeks went by like this and I think I had read Bobby's entire library of books about the supernatural and even had picked up the language Latin and had spells and exoticisms almost memorised.

The more Bobby taught me, the more determined to make him proud and be a good hunter I'm intent on being and doing. I can feel myself changing mentally and that is down right scary for me, but I refuse to let it phase me in any way or form- instead I use it to motivate me and drive me to get through each and every day. My back as it healed, became achy a lot within these last few weeks, and it itched like mad as the gashes healed into scabs, and those scabs began to turn into scars of newly healed skin.

Every morning when I awoke, I would take a look in the mirror at my back, and all I could think was how it made me deformed and ugly. It makes me sick to see what used to be a perfect back, now a scarred mess. I feel I can't get dressed fast enough into my ripped jeans, and vintage tops that have carefully placed cigarette burn holes in the front and along the bottom edging and boots. It wasn't long before Bobby felt it was time to put me onto my first case- a simple case mind, but it was a case none the less and it meant I could finally exert that pent up frustration and need for revenge.

Of course he wouldn't let me hunt down the Wendigo- he is a good fatherly figure in that respect, and if I was him I probably would do the same thing, but I can't help but hold resentment towards him for it. I guess when it comes down to it; I am indeed still your typical 17year old after all.

"Mika, I want you to go out on this case with me, you're not going alone because I want to see for myself how you do and if you get into trouble I ca get your ass out of it" Bobby tells me. I roll my eyes, it's my first case and already I'm becoming cocky. "Don't roll your eyes at me woman, you haven't done this case yet, so don't get cocky" He tells me, he is of course right which makes me sigh, causing a flip of my hair to fly upwards and on to the top of my head in a mess. "Fine…what we hunting?" I ask him, flipping my hand through my hair, sweeping my bangs from one side of my head to the other, causing a swoop in my hair, where the hair was laying in a direction it shouldn't.

"A spirit just out of town… about an hour's drive. A male figure has been spotted in the backfields of the barn wandering about causing fires to the crops. People think it's a trouble teen, but others are using that as an excuse instead of admitting they see a spirit. One kid has been put in a holding cell to see if things change, but another report of the figure was announced last night, so we're going there to put an end to this." My uncle explains to me. It seems pretty interesting actually; a spirit who could set fire to a field in random spots behind a barn. I can't wait to get moving, so I grab my biker jacket that is easily a size too big for me as it hangs off my shoulders.

"Wait a damn second, here… take this," He says to me, causing me to turn back round to face him and look at his hand. It holds a gun that I haven't seen before and I obviously look puzzled on my face, as he begins talking to me again. "I had help crafting it from several people, but it's your weapon so look after it. Every hunter has their weapon of choice and I've seen your ability with guns and as scary as it is to admit- you're a good markswoman. It can take any type of bullet as long as a 9mm sized bullet. Built for any case you come across." He says to me, I can't believe he had something so beautifully crafted for me. I take it off him and look it over, pretending to aim it at a blank wall for the feel of it- it is utterly breath taking actually and feels so comfortable in my grip. "Thanks uncle… this is. Wow" I say to him, not sure what wording to really use.

"Just don't shoot me or my walls- that will be thanks enough," He replies me, in his own weird sense of humour tone of voice. I slide the gun down the back of my pants and pull my top and jacket over it so it is hidden. I have seen people do it in films and TV shows all the time, and hell without him knowing seen Dean do it on several occasions.

After we grab some coffee and something to eat, we head out in Bobby's old pick up truck. What is it with the men in my family and pick up trucks? He really needs to get a new car I mentally tell myself. We both chuck our bags in the truck and get in, Bobby obviously in the driver's seat and myself in the passenger seat. Last time I was in a pick up truck, it was my dad's…

_"Get in the truck Mika, we don't have time for this crap" Kurt called out the window; I was standing on the curb with Dean and Sam. Sam took one look at Kurt and clung to my hand. "Don't get in the truck Mika. Stay with us… with Dean" he said to me. For someone I class as my little brother, he sure was protective over me. "I have to go Sammy…" I told him looking down giving him my signature happy go lucky smile. "I'll be alright… I promise," I added, before taking his hand off my own and looking up at Dean. _

_Seeing him barely look at me because I knew right there and then, if he looked at me hard enough he'd break down and cry, even if he was too proud to let himself to. To be honest, I was about to cry myself, but I refused to let little Sammy see me cry when I told him I'd be all right and everything is okay. "Dean…" I just about mustered up to say to him without blubbering like a right idiot. He turned and looked at me, right into my eyes. "It will be alright…" I told him also, though I think it was more to try and convince myself than him. He gave me a nod and just grabbed me hugging me tighter than he had ever had done before. I could my father grunting and disapproving in the truck, before he pressed down on the horn to hurry me up. _

_I gripped onto Dean the tightest I could possibly do, and bit my bottom lip just as hard, squinting my eyes shut to stop any tears reveal themselves, it was hard to let go of him, but I had to before my father made a scene. I reluctantly let go, brushing my arms down his side, slipping my well read copy of Pride and Prejudice into his jacket pocket. I looked up at him, and wiped a single tear I saw fall down his face and gave him another smile, though not convincing. "I love you… never forget that" I whispered in his ear, turning my back from him, taking my bag and getting in the truck. My father was starting the engine, so I took this time to quickly get my sketch book out and scribbled down some wording in it, slamming it against the window, taking another look at the boys._

_'I'll come back for you' it read and the look on Dean's face was enough for me. That was when the truck drove off, and I tried to see Dean's face out the window for as long as I could, before turning to face forward again, just not looking at my father once…. It was the most awkward drive home we'll ever have…_

The flash back came into my mind like I was actually there again. It was so vivid I really felt like I had just gone back in time and gone back into my body being made to relive that moment in my life. My face must have gone as white as my hair, because as I snap out my thoughts I can hear Bobby all of a sudden practically shouting my name. "You alright Mika? You look as white as your hair" He tells me; I nod, my thoughts on my appearance being confirmed by Bobby. "Y…yeah I'm fine… just a memory coming back, that's all. Bobby you have to get a new mode of transport or get me my own… I'm not sitting in this damn thing after today" I firmly tell him. He grunts a response to my comment; I guess he likes this old truck.

I put on the radio without asking permission, but I know he won't mind me doing so. I only put it on quietly so not to annoy him, some old classic rock tracks start playing and it is reminding me of Dean, so I quickly change the channel. Ending up being some country channel I flicked to, I'm not really fussed about country music but I figured it is better than having something on that would trigger another one of those vivid memories. "Since when do you listen to country?" Bobby questions me, glancing at me, still not convinced I'm all right. "Since now I guess…" I reply to him, turning away and looking out the window. The rest of the hour journey was pretty much silent apart from the radio playing.

My mind kept drifting back to that memory, and it was irritating me because it was breaking my heart. I couldn't let myself be this damsel in distress anymore, and yet this memory was making me feel like one. Like that Princess…Rapunzel I think her name was, ya know the story… gets kidnapped, and spends her life trapped in a tower waiting for her prince charming to come rescue her, instead of rescuing her self? Yeah… that's how I was beginning to feel with this truck being my damn metaphorical tower. Urgh…. reality sucks sometimes, it really does.


	7. Chapter 7

When we get to the place where this ghost is supposedly meant to be haunting, I look out the window glad for the distraction. The barn itself looks like it should be on a horror film set. Seriously, whoever owned this really didn't take care of it, it looks almost…fake. I grab my bag off the floor by my feet and open the truck door. "Mika wait…" Bobby says to me. I look back at him, "what?" I ask in reply. "You don't just go getting out of the truck and go in head first without making a mental scout from the truck." He told me, handing me some binoculars. I sit back in my seat and take them from him, scouting the area to make sure it is clear from anyone or anything. Things seem to be all right and almost too quiet. "Things seem to be okay and calm…" I tell to him, handing him back the binoculars, where he now holds them up to his own eyes and takes a glance for himself. He lowers them and nods. "I agree, almost too quiet if you ask me" He replies, and I have to agree.

Night soon falls and after we spent some time in the nearby town, doing some research, and Bobby practically being my lecturer in the Library on how to go about gathering the right information for a ghost hunt, we head back to the house and barn. We figured out who this spirit was- he was a resident of the place and it turned out this barn is a new addition. It didn't used to be there, but instead was this guy's house. Ever since they built on that same place, this spirit has been coming back and everywhere he walked was burning the new resident's crops.

Bobby told me earlier this particular haunting would be placed in the vengeful spirit category, but something inside me didn't agree with that. I mean… he was laid to rest, and some douche bag built a new home on top of his resting ground and claimed the land theirs? That didn't stand well with me. I feel sorry for the dead guy. The reasons behind the burnings, was because he died in a house fire. Hmm.. That sounded familiar- oh yeah, I know why now. Mary Winchester… she died in a house fire, I figure that's why I feel for this guy, because his death reminds me of Mary.

I look up from my lap after reading the article that Bobby had photocopied so I could read up on it in the truck. I see my second spirit at that moment. Just like the reports had claimed- it was clearly a masculine figure but engulfed in flames- burning the surrounding crops as he walks. "Come on… we don't have long to get this rid of thing." Bobby orders me. Thing? He called the dead guy a thing? Damn it, that doesn't sit well with me either, I want to shout at him and for once be the one giving a lecture, but I knew I couldn't. He is my Uncle and mentor and if I wanted to get my first hunt out of the way I have to switch off my emotions about this and just get on with it. I get out of the truck, bag in tow and follow Bobby across the lot and into the barn.

Our first port of call is to find the buried remains of this guy whilst he was sidetracked with the burning the crops and do it before the current residents woke up in the next-door house and catch us in the act. I don't feel like getting jailed at the age of 18… not cool. We run into the barn and Bobby showes me how to pick a lock discreetly, I make a good mental note of it and am thankful for my photographic memory. Walking into the barn I half expect animals but there is nothing in here- it's empty. "What the hell? Who has a barn but doesn't have anything stored in here?" I comment, switching on my torch and looking around.

"Don't know and don't care. Now get your ass into gear woman" My uncle can be a real douche at time with things he said. Sighing in a feeling of irritation, I look around for anything that could be considered a clue, and I remember something I read in the article. The barn was built ON TOP of the burial ground. "Duh!" I mutter to myself quietly, but loud enough that Bobby can hear and he gives me a puzzled look to my random word of the night. I put my stuff down, and rummage through my bag- I get out the shovel, matches and lighter fluid. Then I pace around the barn, counting each step. Bobby is getting really frustrated with me, how do I know? From the huffing and puffing he is doing under his breath. "What are you doing? This is no time for fun and games Mika!" He exclaims to me in an hushed irritated tone of voice. I just put one finger up at him to silent him, as I continue working the room- we have time so I don't see the problem in getting my dimensions of the room accurate. I begin counting my steps towards the middle of the room and with a bit mathematical working out- I find the dead centre of the room and begin digging.

"This is the exact centre of the room- I was doing some working outs to get it exact. In the articles you photocopied and brought with you…" I begin explaining, as I dig away at the ground, it's more hard work than I thought it would be. How does Dean do this all the time? No… mustn't start thinking of him- he's in my past- my history. Bobby is rolling his eyes and walks to the back door of the barn, where he keeps a watchful eye out as I continue to dig down. "It stated that where the barn is now built- the guys remains sits directly under the barn in the centre of the barn. It's where he was found dead in the fire… in the ground floor centre point in the house. So naturally his remains were buried there when the house was removed and the barn now sits directly on top of him," I continue to explain, now starting to get out a tad out of breath. I'm really not used to this hard labour.

I finally reach the remains, and seeing a real skeleton for the first time really shocks me. It takes me aback a bit, but when Bobby turns back to me I have to snap out of my thoughts. "Mika hurry up! He's vanished from the field!" Bobby exclaims at me. This can't be good- the spirit obviously knows we're onto him. When suddenly I hear Bobby crash into the barn's structure. "Uncle!" I can't help but exclaim, taking my mind off the job for a split second. "Just burn the remains!" He coughed; he's winded but sounds okay- thank God!

I scramble above me, as I was now lower than the main floor to get ahold of the salt, matches and flammable fluid. Just as I grab hold of the flask of salt, I feel heat radiating above that very hand. I look up and see the spirit staring down at me. His face is clear as day- yet he is radiating out fire. "You're different… you don't feel the heat like I don't… why do you wish to stop me?" He begins saying to me; it's weird- I didn't think spirits could talk intelligently to the living. I really need to do research. I give him a puzzled look at his comment, that was when I look down and he's holding my hand, and yet the fire isn't harming me one bit. "What the…?" I now look as confused as the spirit.

"I'm sorry, but you need to rest…and in peace, and I can give you that," I reply to him.

"Don't converse with the damn thing, just KILL IT!" Bobby shouts at me, clearly annoyed at the time I am currently taking. That was when the spirit nodded at me, and vanished and now is standing in front of Bobby. "You…you're like the rest of them!" I hear the spirit conversing with my Uncle and it is plain weird, but the tone I'm not liking- he's going to put Bobby in danger and I can't have that. So I salt the remains, and tip lighter fluid over him. I climb out of the hole, lighting a match I drop it down on his remains. "Rest in Peace…. Jack Lown" I quietly comment, and my first hunt is done. I look down at myself and see my clothes covered in dirt and then pick up my white hair and see dirt in it. "Aww man!" I complain like a typical girl, which just made Bobby walk over and shake his head at me. But looking at the small smile on his face I have made him proud- and that is enough for me to deal with a bit of dirt.

Truth be told, I felt something change in me this night, and I'm pretty sure Bobby saw it to. I know he saw the fire touch me but not burn me- he had to have done. I know he's seen a lot of things in his time but if I know my uncle like I surely do, that had to have spooked him like it spooked me. He walks over to me and grab the stuff, shoving it in my hands. "Stop bellyaching over dirt in your hair and get moving before we're caught" He practically military style orders me, and I just did as I'm told. I'm thinking about what the spirit of Jack Lown told me- I'm different- not like the others… fire didn't burn me… it's plaguing my mind like the scripture of Pride and Prejudice used to. Now I am thinking how easily it came to me, to just dig up remains of a dead person- salt and burn them without hesitation. If I was the same girl Dean fell in love with, I would have run a mile away from doing anything like that- but I didn't. I just did it like I was doing house chores- easily and naturally. It didn't faze me in the slightest and after my first 'kill' I feel my heart grow colder. I was meant to be brought into this world of hunting I now feel. I walk after Bobby and get back in the truck as he did, and let him drive us home.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later we get home and the first port of call is the bathroom, I'm lucky I was still agile and not too worn out as I managed to get to the bathroom first, though looking at Bobby's facial expression he was more interested in heading to his whiskey stash than heading to the bathroom. Thinking back to the fire I was intrigued, why didn't burn me? Why didn't my skin melt and boil under the sheer heat of it? Was it just because it was made by a spirit and technically couldn't hurt us living beings? No... It couldn't be that because the crops were ablaze when we were there- I saw it with my own eyes, that fire was as real as Bobby and myself. Bobby cowered from the heat of the flames when the spirit was near him- so why did it not hurt me? These questions and theories were buzzing round my head like crazy- almost making me dizzy.

I get into the shower and turned the water on, it soon heated up quickly and steam was pouring out into the air, creating condensation on the walls and window, yet I felt the heat like it was luke warm on my skin. It's refreshing as I see the dirt rinse out of my hair and the white shine through again on the ends. The water turning muddy and earthy colored by my feet as it swims round my toes then down the drain. Everything that happened today began to swirl and evaporate from my mind as the water pours down on me. I close my eyes as I let everything just metaphorically and psychically pour down the drain, and I hear the phone ring from downstairs, which snaps me out of my thoughts as quickly as I fell into them. It isn't long before I'm out of the shower, towel around my body and my hair gripped up.

I trudge through the house lightly on my feet, my hair dripping water all over the floor as I walk through the hallway to my temporary room to dry off and get dressed into some slouchy clothes… though slouchy for me was a lose fitting vest top and shorts aka my pyjamas. I head to the kitchen and see Bobby still on the phone as I head over to the fridge and grab some pie from the top shelf. I'm still not keen on pie as it reminds me of Dean but quite frankly it was the only thing in there that is actually edible. Bobby may have been able to live off mostly Whiskey but I can't and don't want to. I have to get to the shops tomorrow morning and get some food that wasn't a trip down Dean memory lane I've decided.

"John I don't know what else to tell ya, I just got in myself from a damn hunt and I'm tired" Bobby spoke down the phone, when he said John's name it makes me spark my head upwards out of a natural habit, with my mouth full of pie. I can't believe I have resorted to eating it straight out of the container with a fork… I feel like such a slob. "John I get what you're saying, I do but I'm not your flipping 24 hour open library! You're not Dean… you can figure things out yourself dammit! I got my own problems to deal with here" I watch as Bobby gives John a real verbal beat down, I had never seen that before and it's caused my mouth to drop open slightly and my eyes open wide in shock.

Bobby turned round and gives me that look to say 'close your damn mouth! That's disgusting!' and so I do and avert my eyes away from him and back down to the pie. I make a sneaky glance towards Bobby again just in time to see him sigh into the phone before saying his byes to John and hanging up. "I'm telling ya Meeko… this whole pretending you're dead thing is really messing the boys up… you must tell them" He says which surprises me as much as him yelling at John. "Bobby don't start!" I tell him flatly, after I gulped down a large quantity of pie and put the fork down in the process.

"I'm not telling the boys I'm alive… it's better they move on from me and pretend I was never in their lives…" I recite to him, and this time round saying something like that didn't hurt me like it would have done earlier in the day. I guess I'm changing more than I really realise. "Don't be so stupid girl! Dean only survived because he had something… someone to fight for and that was you. You not being in his life is messing him up! I'm sick of getting calls from John or Sam telling me how cut up and brutal he is being… he's being more reckless than ever before and it's because he's lost you!" Bobby exclaims to me, the fact his voice is raising during his lecture meant he is meaning every word.

He was tired, cranky and now blaming me for Dean's reckless behaviour. Great… that's all I need before I go to bed and try and get some sleep. "Don't start blaming me for Dean's reckless behaviour- he's always been reckless we all know it! Hell, that's why you told him to get away from me in the first place! Everyone one of you but Sam and mom wanted us apart! So don't start blaming me for what he does- it's not my fault Bobby! You think it doesn't kill me every damn day not being next to him? Not being with him and not being able to tell him I love him still!? Well it does, but he wont like this new me, he won't like me one bit and to be honest, if John told him I'm dead then I'm dead!" I just snapped, I have no idea where this came from, but being blamed for something that was out of my control is just the last twist of the knife in my back.

I stand up and just leave the room, heading to my room and slamming the door shut behind me. I lay on the bed that is one of those camping beds and just stared up at the ceiling. Sure, I had just been a bit out of order with Bobby, but it hit a nerve with me and it was, no IS still too raw to not fight back verbally. Staring up at the ceiling, I can see memories almost play out like they were playing through one of those really old vintage projectors.

I felt for the first time in a while tears fall down my face as I thought about Dean. I had cried every morning as I woke up from the nightmares of the attack, but I haven't cried over Dean in a couple of weeks. I thought I was moving on, and thought if I was finally beginning to move on then maybe he was too, but Bobby shattered all of that illusion. I feel like shards of glass are falling all around on me and reflecting my illusion back at me- screaming what a big fat lie it all is back in my face. Suddenly there's a knock on my door and I know who it is, we're the only two who live here now. "Mika…I'm sorry but you know I'm right, I just think… I just think keeping something like this from someone you love is wrong" Bobby said to me through the locked door.

"Bobby I'm not in the mood… just drop it, I've been here for only a few weeks and already you're trying to tell me to run to Dean… first its run from him, now its run to him… make up your damn mind!" I call back to him, I am ridiculously full of angst right now, and knew if he came into my room I'll probably hit him out of pent up frustration. "Fine, if you wont listen to me then you can just stay in there and be the bratty female child you're acting like right now, I don't need this kind of attitude from you Mika. God dammit girl, I love you you're my favourite and only niece but sometimes you drive me more insane than this messed up world!" He calls back at me, and I can tell in that tone of voice of his that he's seriously pissed off with me. He's right, sure… there are more important messed up things in this world that we shouldn't even know about and here I am acting like a spoiled stubborn teenager. Oh wait… I am still a teenager! It isn't long before I fall asleep on this uncomfortable creaky old bed with a tear stained face.


	9. Chapter 9

_"No! What on earth..no! Oh god no!" My father's screams were heard throughout the house as they rang out from the driveway. My mother is running out from the hallway to her husband's side, "KURT! NO! OH MY GOD!" My mother's screams were suddenly next heard, I'm running through the hall to the front door where I'm standing there… I'm seeing what I can't believe. A humanoid creature looking anorexic, but so tall it's towering over my parents and almost the size of the van. "DAD! MOM!" I'm screaming after them as I stumble into the doorframe, clinging onto it to try and comprehend what I'm seeing in front of me. _

_My father and mother suddenly look at me, "This is all your fault," They're gasping at me, their disembodied bodies talking at me when they ought to be dead. "W...what? No… No! This... this isn't my fault…" I'm stuttering as I'm staring them blaming me for the attack. The creature has disappeared from my view and I'm seeing their blood on my hands. What the hell? How did this happen? This isn't how the attack happened… what's going on? "Dad… mom…" I tried to say once more when they interrupt me. "This is your fault… we're dead because of you… if only you'd leave Dean! If only you had done as you were told and LEFT DEAN! We'd be alive if it wasn't for you! This should be YOU!" My dad suddenly began shouting at me…._

"NO!" I suddenly wake up screaming and sweating. I dart up right in the bed and find the covers and pillow have become damp from sweat. My hands are clammy and I'm shaking violently in my bed. I can hardly comprehend where I am, the nightmare was so real- so vivid. "Hey…hey! You're alright… it's just a night terror" It isn't until he spoke up, that I even realise Bobby has got into my room and is squatting down beside me- his hands are on mine trying to stop me from shaking. "No… it was THE night terror… the same one… again…they're blaming me…. it was my fault…I'm to blame for the attack…" I say to him, still shaking violently. "Mika…we've been through this... it's not your fault… it's just your nightmares twisting things. Things like this happen when people have experienced a really traumatic scenario…it's not your fault…" Bobby keeps telling me. He has told me the same thing every night since I began having these night terrors… yet it didn't soothe me one bit, it just makes things harder to face…

Days were turning into weeks, which in turn were becoming months and them into years. Every night I was having the same night terror. I'm becoming used to having them, but they still scare the crap out of me each and every time. I still wake up sweaty and shaking, my head in my sweaty palms as I try to tell myself the same thing Bobby would tell me when he was around. I'm now sat in a cruddy hotel room on my own in Chicago. I've grown up and grown colder in myself. I'm 21years old and my hair still stark white- it matches my heart.

I am a cold-hearted killing machine. I have done so many more hunts in those few years and yet, Bobby has only just started letting me drive out of town on my own and do more challenging hunts. I think deep down, my abilities of hunting are just scaring him and how also different I have become.

I'm brutal; I have no heart left to care what I'm killing, only that I'm killing it. It doesn't matter to me which creature of the supernatural it is either. Since I was 17years old, I've been killing ghosts, poltergeists, and even badass witches. To me the black magic witches are no different than a ghost. If it did evil or was evil, then I get rid of them- end of.

Hell, if the red haired 17year old me stared back at me and confronted me, I wouldn't recognise her. I'm just not that person anymore, I haven't been for a long time. I am an utter bitch now; I'm like those bitchy cheerleaders at school only worse. I get out of the bed and take a shower to cool myself down and freshen myself up. Once I'm done, I walk over to the window and pull the curtain back just a bit to see the sun rising. It is dawn just about, which tells me I slept through more of the night than I have done in a very long time. My Chevy Impala 1966 model sitting in the parking lot adjacent to my room. She's safe and sound. That car is my only love now- the only thing I have any emotion left for- Bobby tried telling me I only picked the '66 model because it was one year out of being Dean's car and it was my way of being close to him still. I said he was bullshitting me. The 66 model is beautiful and that is my only reason for picking her over any other car.

I pull the curtain over again to hide the room from the outside room after I was finished watching the sun rise- it's become a bit of a tradition with me- a morning routine if you wanna call it that. I walk back over to my bag and pull out some skinny ripped jeans and a home made ripped t-shirt. Well, when I say home made, I mean buying a guy's top, and hacking it in carefully chosen areas to make it fit me. It is well worn by now and even has a little stain on the bottom from beer. I pull on my clothes and yank my boots from under the bed where I kicked them to and pull them on yanking in the laces round my ankles, but leaving the tops open so the tongue fell down the front of the boot. I pretty much live in this one pair of Doc. Martin boots. Well, they're cheap rip off versions but they're good enough for hunting.

I have a job in town tonight- I should have done the job last night but last night was staying back and scoping the place and situation out first. Turns out mermaids are real and they're mean sons of bitches. No Ariel- the little mermaid types here. Think 30 days of night vampires and shove mermaid tails on them. That's what I'm dealing with in Chicago and most of the folk in this damn place don't even realise what's going on. They just find mutilated bodies on the shore line every month and think it's a human doing the injuries. Yeah… course it's another human drowning the poor sod in the water, and pretty much ripping them to shreds like a rogue vampire, and leaving them on the sandy beaches to just burn in the sun rise. Stupid idiots of the police force don't know anything. It actually drives me insane how ignorant to the supernatural the human race is.

My stomach is growling so its time to eat breakfast- that reminds me… when was the last time I ate? I can't even remember. Hunting is everything to me and hiding from the Winchesters is my other priority. Yeah… I'm still hiding from the boys and John. I probably would have forgotten why I'm hiding from them all the time if it wasn't for the necklace in my bag that Dean gave me for my 17th birthday. I keep it as a reminder for why I have hide from them and keep doing what I'm doing. Huh, now I think about it maybe there still is a sentimental side in me somewhere… way deep down. Snapping out of my thoughts, I grab my laptop off the table, shoving it in my bag, which I then sling over my shoulder. So as I was saying… mermaids. I spent the night parked up near the shoreline with a pair of binoculars glued to my face watching them prowl on the shoreline. You thought they couldn't make it to the shoreline huh? Well, you're wrong- these things CAN and they walk amongst us humans as well. No selling their voices for legs and all that Disney crap. This is the real deal- they go near the shoreline and their tails turn into legs. Its how they breed and you get the kids yearning to be by the sea stories.

Now any other hunter would have just jumped out their car and gone haring off towards the thing to kill it there and then, not me. I used the victim as collateral damage so I could figure these things out. I let the poor sod die in front of me and did nothing to stop it. It was the only way to see how I could get one over the things. It didn't do me much good though, as they're faster than we humans think they possibly could be on two legs. They're smart too, extremely damn smart. Anyone on the shore almost could have saved the kid but the merfolk just seemed to be serenading him with what we call 'the siren's song' and made it look like two people having a romantic evening on the beach. That was when I saw it with my own eyes- the thing just grabbed him and in a flash was back in the sea, tail splashing the danger sign and he was gone. Warning sign you say? Yeah, that's something else I've picked up. Like whales they can splash their tails above the surface and depending on the curl of the fluke it can mean one of many things. Only thing is, only sailors and people who do their research can actually decipher the signs and take warning of them.

I head out of the room making sure it's all well protected from just about anything that could potentially follow me- windows are salted, as is the floor by the door. I also make sure it's locked with the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle outside so no cleaners decide to come in and see anything 'occult' in the room. Us hunters have to be paranoid to stay under the radar. I walked over to the car and get in, turning the engine on I head to the nearest diner around so I can get some breakfast. It is no wonder I stay so slim- or got slimmer… to be honest it's hard to remember if I've lost weight through this job or if I've always been this tiny. Turns out, the nearest diner is only a minute's drive away- I could have walked it, oh well.

Parking up I lock up the car and head inside, making my way to the empty booth that is right at the back of the diner and grab the menu off the table. I don't even notice the waitress follow me to the booth and begin filling up the empty mug on the table with coffee. Ah coffee… a hunter's number one drink beside alcohol. It's the only way we can get moving and get our minds working in the morning. "Rough night last night sweetie?" The waitress asks me, that is when I realise I haven't even put on my make up to hide the bags under my eyes from the night terrors. "Something like that… but not in the way you're probably thinking…and thanks for the coffee" I reply in quite a monotone voice. That is something else, my voice had completely changed tone- it isn't the happy cheerful tone anymore like it used to be. I can't even remember when it changed- it just did and never went back. The waitress doesn't have anything to come back with after my statement and instead walks off with a quick "I'll be back in a bit" notion at me.

The waitress has come back soon after and she takes my order, she also refills my coffee as I have pretty much just gulped the hot drink down needing the caffeine. Thanking her, I let her get back to her job and take out my laptop, flipping up the screen and re open all the research I had done the night prior. I find myself trolling through it all giving myself a headache almost due to just how much I have accumulated.

"Dad…come on… just let him go to arcade later… he'll be safe enough there" I hear a familiar voice out of all the general chit chatter going on, which causes me to look up from my laptop screen. "Shit…" I mutter to myself, it is who I think it is… Dean, Sam and John Winchester. Of all the damn diners in all of Chicago and they have to walk into this one. I could cancel my order and just leave the diner but quite frankly, I'm too hungry to do that, so I shift my weight so my back is practically facing away from everyone and hide behind my computer screen. "Dean don't start with me… with this case we're staying together that's final" I eavesdrop on John tell Dean, and for once I agree with John- for them to stay together probably is best, but then the thought of John taking his sons down to the shoreline at night is the most stupid idea in the world. I delve back to my own work, keeping myself to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

After my breakfast was fully consumed and I'm well and truly full until I feel like I was going to burst (I cant remember when I last ate that much!) I put my laptop into sleep mode, shove it in my bag and head to the restrooms where I finally apply my heavy eye make up and dark red lipstick. I've become the type to not be subtle with my make up. If I was going to walk around in ripped t-shirts and ripped jeans and look like a grunge reject, I may as well have the dramatic make up to go with it. After leaving the cash on the bar I begin exiting the diner, I did notice Dean take a second glance back at me as I leave the diner. I don't notice the facial expression though, only that he did take a second look.

It's moments like that, that make me wonder if he can still recognise me under this whole change or if there's any part of me that reminds him of who I once was, but then I really hope from the bottom of my cold heart that he doesn't. I just want to be considered a ghost in his memory, and this present me is just a pain in his ass that keeps turning up at every other case and beating them to it. That's how it HAD to be, me just being this mysterious girl who keeps showing up every now and then that makes him wonder whom the hell I am. I keep my head up instead putting it down and head out the door, swinging the door open with some force. I walk past the windows and I can out the corner of my eye see Dean still staring at me, and quite frankly he is now beginning freak me out a tad. He hasn't stared at me for this long before- has he figured out who I am?

I keep walking and turn a corner heading for my car and I get in straight away, dumping my bag on the passenger seat and sighing, dropping my head against the steering wheel. "Dammit Dean…" I find myself mumbling to myself when I hear a tap on my window. I look up and it is the pain in my ass himself, Dean Winchester. I roll down the window and look up at him. "Can I help you with something stalker?" I say to him, a bit miffed he felt the need to follow me out of the diner. "How comes you're here in Chicago?" He asks me blatantly, still trying to suss me out.

"Because you're not the only hunter on the planet Winchester," I tell him flatly, I have to be vague and to be honest it is always difficult with him. "You know who I am, yet I still don't know who you are… we see you in the same towns and cities so often for the last three years in particular, yet we know nothing about you…who are you?" He asks me, and I'm beginning to get sick of the not so discreet interrogation. "You don't need to know who I am… other than I'm a fellow hunter… I won't let you know whom I am, so deal with it" I reply back to him. By the look of his facial expression he isn't used to girls not falling for his tricks and actually talking down on him.

"Tell me who you are," He practically demands this time round. "Get it through your thick skull Dean… I'm not telling you who I am! You're a pain in my ass enough as it is- last thing I need is for you to know me by name." I practically snap at him this time. I can't handle him badgering me like his little brother, expecting to get his own way. "I just want to know who you are and why it is that every time I see you, something hits me like a ton of bricks" He says to me. "Really? That's what you think of when I'm in your sight? You'll go far with that kind of metaphor being used on girls," I say to him, turning the engine on to show him I'm not waiting around anymore. Looking up at him and his little determined face, I find myself sighing, hitting the steering wheel with my hand. "Dammit Dean! This is what I mean! You're a pain in my ass! The name is Kenzie," I tell him, but I tell him a fake name only because I ca n't bring myself to tell him my real name. I'm thankful that finally telling him a name, makes him stand up and get his hands off my car. "Fine Kenzie…" He repeats, I figure he'd be too smart to figure out it is a fake name, but right now I can't care less if he did figure it out, I just pull out into the main road when I can and leave him on the sidewalk behind me. I put the radio on to try and get his face out of my head.

I spend the rest of the day, going undercover as a fake FBI agent to see the victims to get any clues I could, I also spend a lot of the day in the library, seeing if there is anything I can't find online- turns out there isn't much difference in the online information and the information in the library. Then I spend the late afternoon to early evening in my car in the car park near the coastline. Well, what you can call a coastline I guess. I'm just eating take away food waiting for the moment to occur when the merfolk would come back to the shoreline and try and find their next victim. I see suddenly in the faint distance a fluke appear on the surface near the shoreline and disappearing again. It gets me sitting upright that is for sure, "Starting up early are we?" I can't help but comment and think out loud.

I grab for my binoculars and hold them up to my eyes to look out clearly at the sea. Low and behold I am right- mermaid flukes and tails. The last few remaining families are just leaving the shoreline and back up onto the pier to go home. As I scope the surrounding area to make sure it is clear, low and behold there is a young-ish guy about my age by the looks of it still down by the shoreline. "Always one idiot" I can't help but comment. I put down my binoculars and grab my bag, shuffling through it. I need the right equipment for this job, and to be honest there wasn't much about on how to kill a mermaid, the only way being found was to simply stab it with a knife. Though, it hasn't been documented what type of knife will do the job- so I'm going to keep all my options open and take a few different types with me. I stash away down the back of my skinny jeans one silver knife and one iron knife. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but after having a gun stuffed down there for so many years, I've pretty much got used to the feel of weaponry down my pants.

I get out my car now I'm ready and head down the pier, jumping down the side to the banisters below it to stay out of sight of the warden making his nightly checks to make sure no one tried going down the pier at night when it is pretty much closed. This is one more reason for me scoping the area out first the night before. I could learn the most discreet way down to the shoreline. So after doing a bit of gymnastic skills down the wooden banisters, I get down to the shoreline and keep a watchful eye out on the guy as I witness the creature swim its way closer to the edge. "What are you doing you idiot? Get back onto the pier…" I mutter watching as he becomes intrigued at what he is witnessing and going closer to the sea. I have no choice but just watch and use the guy as bait now, though I probably would have used him as bait anyway.

When the mermaid finally shows herself near enough the shallow waters I see her change from half fish to all human as she gracefully walks up to him arms opened, beckoning him over to her. He walks over to her seeming to be hypnotised and I keep watching- waiting for the very last moment to strike. When she holds onto him and almost what seems to be flirting with him, I begin to stealthily make my nearer the weird couple. She suddenly turns on the guy and goes to drag him back to the water, where like all careless victims, he begins screaming and kicking like a girl. I pull out both knives from behind me and run up to them. "Oi!" I shout to startle the two of them, which it does thankfully, and the mermaid throws the guy across the shore like he is a ball of twine. These mermaids sure have some strength- I give them that. I run up to her and without knowing it, head into a full-blown fistfight with her.

"Since when could mermaids fight?" I grunt, as I take a blow to the face from her. She actually hisses at me, and to be frank, I hate being hissed at. That is one thing that irritated me the most. I don't get why so many creatures feel the need to hiss. I stand up and see John Winchester running over armed and ready. "Oh no you don't John… this is my hunt" I mutter to myself, getting back on my feet steadily and whilst the mermaid's back is turned I take this as an opportunity to make my strike. I dive at the mermaid throwing her back and before I knew it, we are both in her element the sea and still fighting like cats.

If John or the brothers are coming after us, I don't know, my mind is completely on the fight and I am determined to not let the Winchesters take this hunt from me.

The mermaid manages to flick my knife out of my hand and I watch as it begins to sink to the seabed, luckily we are still in slightly shallow waters, so I throw a hefty punch even underwater and go swimming down for the knife that I have dropped. I can't believe my luck at leaving one knife on the shoreline. I can hear the mermaid swimming at a great speed after me, and I just manage to grab the knife in time to turn in the water and plunge the knife into her chest as she comes at me. I push the knife as deep as I can to make sure I will hit a vital organ to actually kill her, and when she just sinks to the seabed and lays motionless, I feel satisfied. I swim down and grab my knife and begin swimming up to the surface, breaking it and feeling glad to being able to breathe again.

I notice John has thrown his coat to Dean and is about to dive in after either the mermaid, or me but he stops when he sees me surface. "Too late, deed is done… mermaid is dead thanks to me. Here's a note to add to the mythology…iron knives kill the bitches" I say to him smugly, and he gives me such a disapproving look. I can't fathom out why, but I suppose it is because of my attitude and a girl of 21 years old beat him to the punch. The Winchesters are always so competitive when it comes to things- wanting to be the first to make the winning kill. I trudge back to the pier so I can get back to my car. I pull my hair back off my face as I walk past Dean just standing there, giving me that look again. I would have said something but I'm just not in the mood to make a smartass comment right now. I just want to head back to my hotel room, dry off and go to bed. Not that going to bed and sleeping was much to look forward to anyway.

I get back to the hotel and check my phone and see I have a voicemail on it from Bobby. I'm not particularly interested in hearing it, but I know if I don't give it a listen and get back to him ASAP then I'd probably get my ass kicked for it when I next see him.

_'Hey Mika, it's Bobby what the hell do you think you're up to giving Dean a fake name? You had a chance to tell him the truth and you evaded it!? You're such an idjit sometimes… look I won't get into it, but if I get anymore calls from Dean asking me to find stuff on a Kenzie in the hunting business I think I will have to tell him it's a fake name and tell him the truth… I'm not sure I can keep this up anymore… talk to you soon'_

What the hell!? Dean rang Bobby to do a search on me!? Great… just flipping great, that is all I need in my life. It's also annoying that Bobby is threatening to tell Dean the truth about me. Can't have him give up on everything I'm working on to keep together now. I just can't let it happen, I know if he tells Dean the truth, things will blow up big time and it will mess everything up. Not only that, this just isn't the right time to tell Dean. I'm not ready to face my past and admit who I am to him, and I truly don't think he is ready emotionally to handle the truth. Bobby has told me about his constant pain and heartache- even after these last four years and he is still hurting from my supposed death.

Hell, even I can see it in his eyes- the way he looks at me. Even if I was someone else, I still have the same eye color and it's a rare eye color to have, so that alone reminds him of me. I can see the pain in his eyes every time he looks at my eyes. It reminds him of me and the time we had together. He wouldn't handle knowing the truth now. He has to be completely moved on from me before I tell him the truth. At least then if he goes ape shit at me, he'll be more in control of the anger than if he goes ape at me now. After four years of hiding away behind my metaphorical mask and it still seems just as a hard as it was back on day one. I let myself just drop down onto my bed, my phone on the floor in the process but I don't care one bit. Tonight's hunt has taken all the strength out of me and I am shattered. I smell like fish too which just seems to be the cherry on top of the cake. I would have gone for a shower but I must have fallen asleep before my head finished hitting the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning after the usual routine, I pack everything up, tidy up the salt on the floor and everything else, and head out to my baby. I get in and drive out of Chicago, driving along the skyline and heading out of town. It is an early start and the sun is still raising, I haven't even bothered with grabbing breakfast. I just want to get out of there and leave the night before behind. I put on an old cassette into the stereo and blast out some Motley Crue, as they were one band that I have begun to love and they calmed me down, yet still keep me feeling strong. The song 'Wild Side' is the first track to play, so I figure it is just continuing from where I last left it when I last listened to it.

It seems such an appropriate song, considering us hunters are always taking a walk-on the wild side when we go on a hunt or take on a case. Sure, Motley are singing about a different kind of wild side, but I take from the lyrics what I can so they'll fit in with my 'job'. I remember the voicemail I had gotten from Bobby the previous night and figure I'd best give him a call to stop him telling Dean the truth. I know this is hard on him, but it's damn hard on me too. I press speed dial for Bobby's number on my cell and put it on speaker, before placing it in the phone holder on the dashboard.

"Hi Mika, you get my voicemail?" Bobby answers quite quickly, I am surprised how quickly, as I'm still turning the stereo down to a reasonable level. "Yeah I did, that's why I'm calling you back… I would have last night but I was shattered…" I tell him in response as I pull to a halt at a traffic light, and put some shades on to cover my eyes from the sunlight beaming through my window. "Mika you have to tell him, it's been four years" Bobby tells me. "I know how long it has been, and Bobby I can't…if you had seen the way he was looking at my eyes yesterday you'd understand why. He'd go ape shit on me, he hasn't moved on properly yet and if I told him the truth he'd go more apeshit than if he would when he's moved on." I explain to him.

Hearing Bobby sigh, I have a feeling this isn't going to end quickly. "I don't care whether he's moved on or not, the kid has tried some stupid stuff to want to get you back, he thinks bringing you back from the dead is the answer Kiddo, do you realise how difficult it is for myself and John to stop him!?" Bobby exclaims to me back. He's been trying what? I don't know any of this and quite frankly, I think now I know I wish I still didn't. I sigh, and place my forehead in my hand, as I rest it against the window, before the lights then change and cause me to need to keep driving.

"Dean you idiot…" I mutter to myself as I think how reckless he is being, he really needs to move on, this is getting out of hand. "Mika, only you can really know how much that kid loves you- did love you, of course he's going to be reckless! Please Mika, just tell him you're alive" Bobby then starts pleading with me, which I haven't heard in four years. "Bobby, I'm not going to be saying this again after this time, but I'm not telling him. He can move on, sleep with other girls- do whatever it takes to move on but until he does and grows up I'm not telling him... and neither are you." I tell Bobby and with that, I do something I never do… hang up on my Uncle. I sigh thinking back on everything that was just shared on the phone; do I really mean he could sleep with other girls? Hell, I probably did, who am I to care what he does nowadays? I'm not his girlfriend anymore… I'm just the ghost that haunts him all the time. I glance down and see I'm running low on fuel so I drive to the nearest gas station to fill up. It is only then that I realise I'm darn hungry and need not only fuel for my car, but fuel for my body too.

I pull into the gas station that I come across, and get out of the car to start filling her up. I never let anyone do it for me, as I'd rather do it myself. I don't trust anyone with my car other than Bobby and myself… I could trust Bobby as he built it up from its skeleton for me. I fill her up to the amount I want, and head inside to pay for the fuel, making a stop at the food section and microwave something you can remotely class as a pasty. I also stop off by the candy counter and grab a couple bars of chocolate as a source of sugar to keep me going through the drive. I don't even know where I'm planning on driving to- I'm just driving. I pay for everything at the till and head back to my car, I can see the clerk who seems about my age watch my every move. When I glance back as I get to my car, I spot him look awe struck that the 66 impala was infact my car and not some old guy's.

I snigger in a smug manner, before getting into my car and start driving out, not sure where to head to next, I find myself driving out onto the boarder of Illinois near Rock Island, so I decide to just keep driving down into Springfield. The drive takes me what seems like forever, but I have my car, nice weather and my music, so I am reasonably happy. I actually find the drive relaxing after the day before. Knowing I don't strictly have a case there is pleasant to my mind.

A few hours later, I arrive in Springfield and pull up in the town, deciding to get out of the car and stretch my legs. I figure I'm pretty much safe from bumping into the Winchesters here, as I'd been driving aimlessly for quite a bit of the morning and it is now mid afternoon around 2pm. I take a stroll through town and figure I may as well get some supplies as by now I'm in need of some rock salt, as I still haven't topped up on general supplies from a case that was a week ago and I am now beginning to run low.

I'm getting a few looks, as I must look like an obvious outsider of the town with my stark white long hair, ripped jeans and biker jacket that is slightly too big on me. I flick my hand through my hair, sweeping it from one side of my head to the other, as the sun beats down on me. I really have to invest in some bands to tie my hair up. I keep walking through town when something just hit me inside. I can't explain it but it is like something threw out a challenge onto me in my mind and I HAVE to accomplish it. So I begin searching around but can't find what I'm looking for, so I walk into a local store and head to the counter. "Hey, could you tell me if this place has a tattoo shop?" I ask, the guy at the counter, and I notice a tattoo was creeping out from under his shirtsleeve. "Yeah, if you walk down the road to your right like four more shops, then turn up the road on your left there's one shop three doors up. Only tattoo shop in town and they're really good at what they do too," He explains to me, whilst throwing in a recommendation at the same time. "Cheers dude, much appreciated" I thank him before leaving his shop and head to the tattoo shop.

I walk in when I finally find it and it is a quaint little place really for a tattoo shop, but it looks insanely clean and really cool- full of personality too. "Hey can I help you?" Some dude comes up to me who is sporting two full sleeves on his arms; he has shaggy dark brown hair that is almost shoulder length but not quite. He is sporting a bit of a subtle, and he has the most piercing dark green eyes that totally threw me off guard. He is so different to Dean, and just about every other guy I've come across since being in the hunting business. "Hey, yeah is there any chance of getting a back piece done like… today?" I ask, really not sure what would go into making an entire back piece, his facial expression and reaction though seems to tell me it will take more than a day.

"A back piece? Wow… it's going to take longer than a day to get it completed. You're looking at depending on what it is at least two or three sittings over a few weeks." This guy is telling me, and that is a bit hard to take, as I'm not used to being in one place for longer than a day. "Aww man… I don't know if I can be in town for weeks on end…my job has me driving all over the place. Um… okay, well I'll take a chance on what you can get done today and see how long I can hang out, so you can finish it" I reply to him, deciding that it is worth taking the risk. What is buzzing around in my head right now, has to be tattooed and honestly? I'm seriously ready to hide the scars on my back.

I explain to him about the scars on my back and say they are four years old, and luckily for me he says that is no problem. He can work over them and it won't cause any problems for me. It is hard to know he was about to see my back, as I still find it hideous to look at, and I still feel self conscious over it, but I have to do this if not I'll never move on, and how can I expect Dean to, if I don't myself? Then I explain what I want, and he tells me to come on back, and he'll do it free hand on my back as he has the time free.

I tell him I need to change from my t-shirt to a halter neck, as luckily I have my bag with me that has a spare top in it. I must have known I think to myself. I go into their restroom, then come back in an appropriate top, and next thing I know, I'm being drawn on by this tattooist whom still hasn't even introduced himself to me. "Oh my god, I just realised I still haven't even told you my name and here you are letting me draw all over your back! I'm such a douche sometimes! I'm Ethan," He suddenly bursts out saying before chuckling in a most adorable innocent sounding laugh, that I've ever heard. Last time I heard a laugh like that, it was from Sam when he was like twelve, thirteen years old. It is strangely calming to me, and it brings me back into a world that doesn't think monsters are lurking around every corner.

"I'm Mika… Mika Chambers" I reply to him, finding myself actually smile for the first proper time in years, he is definitely bringing something out in me that I haven't come across in a long time- it almost… brings warmth to my heart again. "Nice to meet you Mika… so why a giant phoenix on your back? Most people just get a small one on their shoulder or something." He asks me, and to be honest, I don't know how reply to him. It just came to my mind, hit me like a vision you could say, how can I explain that to Ethan? He'll think I am insane. "You know what man? I don't know… this is a total spur of the moment thing, my job is kinda crazy, and I've seen and experienced some insane things yet I'm still here y'know? I was walking down the street and I just SAW this phoenix in my mind and I knew now is the time to move forward from my past." I explain to him as best I can, and though I just told him the truth, I kept it vague so he wouldn't know just how crazy my life really is.

"I was gonna say… if you dont mind me saying, these are some pretty gnarly scars on your back- what happened to get this scarred?" He asks, and something in his voice just said to me he isn't a threat, but must have heard some insane stories before from previous clients. Yet I can't help but wonder what kind of story do I make up to explain the deep scars? "I was attacked one night…I was just getting ready to move house reluctantly and where I originate from, we lived on the outskirts of some woods and this wolf just came out of nowhere and attacked me and my whole family… I managed to get away somehow, but my folks were so badly attacked they didn't make it…. so I just hitchhiked to Sioux Falls to my uncle's and have lived there ever since." I decide a wolf attack is the best way to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing his reaction in the mirror I'm in front of says it all. That story hit him hard, though I can't tell if he believes me or not. "I actually don't know what to say… that's just crazy… I'm sorry about your folks…" He gives me his apologies and that is something I never understand. People on the outside of your life apologising for your parent's deaths, but I thank him for the condolences anyway, when he finally finishes the sketch on my back. "Check it out… is that what you envisioned?" He asks me, taking a step back and when I turn to look I can't understand HOW he just managed it, but it was like during my story he somehow saw inside my soul and mind and brought out what I saw onto my skin exactly. It is the exact phoenix I saw in my head, and even as outline sketch, it is so detailed, I'm actually left speechless.

"I love it dude…" I gasp, just before I'm flat out on the table and he is tattooing my back. The pain is hurting quite a bit, but I know after everything I've hunted and come through I can handle this. The pain isn't nearly as much as the attack itself. We spend hours talking about pretty much anything and everything. I still keep my job vague and manage to stay clear of going into detail about what I do. I mention all sorts of lies really, but am happy he doesn't press on that subject at hand. I have to keep it secret, and keep people safe. We even speak about how mad I must be to get a back piece as my first tattoo, and I tell him that it probably will be my only tattoo, as I just don't have the time to go around getting tattoos whenever I please.

It is strange but I haven't felt that I clicked with someone since I clicked with Dean and that is surreal and scary to me. I can hunt down mermaids, nearly drown in the process, hunt ghosts, anything and not get scared but when it comes to clicking with another human being in any way or form? That scares the utter crap out of me. He has been tattooing me for a good six hours and I'm so surprised to see that well over half of my back has been tattooed carefully and precisely with red and orange ink and is looking so different to how it used to. "Okay Mika, I'm going to say quit there, to give your back a rest and you, get some food and drink down your throat as you'll need it, and I'll make an appointment to see you in a couple of weeks once this has started to heal enough, and we'll finish it off." He explains to me, and when I manage to get up and look in the mirror I'm blown away. He has managed to finish the entire phoenix and begun work on the outline for the flames that creates a border for the magnificent bird. "This is just…wow Ethan, really… I can't wait to get it finished!" I exclaim, utterly stoked about the work, he really is a true artist. After he puts a cover on my back and goes through the whole after care instructions with me, I pay him and I leave the shop pretty satisfied. I'm just trying to figure out how I get out of doing some cases so I can stay in town for a couple of weeks at least so I can get my back finished off, and I am beginning to become brain dead in thinking up anything.

I head to a diner as I realise I'm feeling a bit light headed from all the work that I just went through, but find the diner in town is heaving with people. That puts me off straight away, I still can't handle being surrounded by a load of innocent people, on an of chance a supposed case came following me and put them in danger. So instead I head to the bar, I feel lucky I'm just about old enough to get into them.

I walk in and head straight to the restaurant bit and sit in a booth, making sure not to lean against my back. I order some food when I can and get myself a beer in the process. I grab my phone out my bag checking it. I see a voicemail is on it, and I know it'd be from Bobby giving me grief about hanging up on him earlier on in the day, but for the sake of it, I listen to the message, and like I thought, it is indeed Bobby giving me this lecture for hanging up on him. It's moments like this that make me remember I'm still his niece and can't get away with being disrespectful to him. "Boyfriend checking up on you?" I suddenly hear a voice speak to me, and I look up and see it is Ethan standing by my booth alone. "Oh! No... No, I've got no boyfriend, it's my Uncle actually…giving me the usual grief." I say to him, and I actually notice myself smirk a small smile at him as I hang up on the voicemail.

"Ah, that's worse, uncles can be pretty intimidating" Ethan replies with a smile and chuckle, "You got an uncle who pretty much rules your life too huh?" I ask, giving him that sceptical look. "Haha nah…just making small talk, so you weren't kidding about being here alone huh?" He says to me, waving his beer clutching hand to the empty seat in front of me. "Yeah, I'm a lone traveller me, you wanna join me?" I reply, then asking him. I was ready to be alone, I'm used to it but seeing as he pops back up in my life, I figure if he is alone also, why not make the gesture. "Um…sure, if I'm not interrupting" He says in response, taking a seat when I tell him, he isn't interrupting anything. He asks me how my back is feeling, and I tell him it is fine, and the conversations just spur on from there.

The only time we are interrupted is when our food turns up, and even then it doesn't stop us from talking that much. In between each mouthful we find ourselves talking from everything and anything from music, to movies, to tattoos and work life. I can't believe he is single, as he seems like such a well rounded character and really intelligent. He fascinates me if I'm completely honest. "What?" He asks me, as he notices I am suddenly staring at him but off into space, I snap out of my thoughts and smile shyly. "Oh! Nothing…it's just err…been about four and a half years since I had any kind company that isn't my uncle; it's weird but nice. I'm so used to being alone and just well… a cold bitch, it's nice to be different and a bit more like my old self," I admit to him. This just seems to intrigue him and I'm guessing shock him, I can't quite tell, and I am bad at reading other people's expressions and body language since I stopped seeing Dean.

"Being a cold bitch huh? That I find hard to believe… but if you say so, you know you better than I do" He tells me. Wow… he really doesn't know me, if he finds it hard to believe. Or maybe I'm just slipping back into the old me more than I really realise? I'm not entirely sure which reason it is, but I'm determined to enjoy it as much as I can. He asks me if I want another round of beer and I take him up on the offer and he orders another round for the both of us. I'm glad I can handle my alcohol… well at least, beer, if he starts ordering whiskey then I probably won't be able to handle it. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to drink alcohol so soon after getting tattooed but what the heck! Life is short- I should know, and I feel like drinking. The night continues on pretty much like this for another few hours, when I find myself at Ethan's apartment above the tattoo shop.

Things get pretty heated really damn quickly, and before I can really acknowledge what is happening, our clothes have been pretty torn off of our bodies and the two of us are having pretty raunchy sex in his bedroom.

It is insane how quickly everything comes about, but we intrigue each other so much so, we can't keep our hands off each other. It is like some twisted hit of fate that brought the two of us together. He had told me earlier on in the evening how tattooing is all he has left in his life, and if that falls through for him he'll have nothing left. There is more to this guy than what shows on the surface, he is hiding behind a costume and mask like I am myself. We seem to get each other, even though the two of us were being vague with our pasts. We need each other, and it just seems the right time in our lives to meet each other.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I wake up on my front, sun trying to pierce through the blinds of Ethan's bedroom. I have also woken up with a slight headache but not enough to be called a hangover. Bleary eyed, I turn my head and see Ethan laying on his back still asleep, though when I glance down I not only realise what happened the night before but that he is holding my hand tightly. Was he holding my hand all night? Oh god… I didn't have the night terrors again did I? I begin to panic and I manage to slither my way out of his bed, taking one of the sheets with me, wrapping it round my body and I head into the bedroom, after getting lost on the way.

His apartment is amazing, it is simple but he has decorated it with his tattoo designs all over the walls, perfectly framed and placed around the place. It is my kind of apartment actually. I stand in front of his bathroom mirror and look at my face, seeing yesterday's make up still around my eyes I sigh. I have to find my bag in his apartment and sort myself out. So I creep around the place and look for my bag but can't find it anywhere, until I resort to creeping back into the bedroom. "Morning" I hear him say in a groggy manner, as he stirs awake and sees me re enter the room. I greet him back, as I spot my bag on the floor and grab it. "Now, you're not going to go and do a runner on me are ya?" He asks me, with that cocky little smirk appearing in the top corner of his lips. I shake my head with a smile, "No, just need my bathroom bits" I tell him smiling.

He gets out of bed, wrapping another sheet round his waist to cover his dignity yet still somehow look insanely stunning at the same time. What is it with this guy? I really can't put my finger on it, but every time I look at him I just feel my heart become warm and almost jittery. I haven't felt this way since…since, well that very first time I was reunited with Dean at school. A flashback goes shooting through my mind as I re visit the time I was walking through the school hall and walk right into Dean's back, causing him to turn around. I see, as he was about to have a go at the person who walked into him, until he recognised me through my eyes straight away, and we both went into shock and excitement at being reunited again.

"Hey… you okay?" I hear Ethan say, as he has now walked right up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I snap out of my thoughts and shoot him a smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine- just remembered an old memory that's all" I say to him and it isn't exactly a lie. "Well…okay if you say so, hey how about I give you a hand with removing the cover on your back, there's no way you'd be able to wash the excess ink off your back on your own" He tells me in suggestion, and I nod in agreement. I'm feeling glad he didn't press on he previous subject of my memories.

Though I am flexible, I am not THAT flexible and if anyone is to know how to clean a newly done tattoo it'll be him. So I go to the bathroom with him and I sit down on the edge of his bath, my feet in the bath itself and Ethan fills it half way so the water went up to my mid calf. Feeling warm water around my feet is nice, though like always it only feels luke warm to me, even though the water is steaming hot. "Is the water not too hot for you? It's steaming…" Ethan asks me, and I can tell from the tone in his voice that he seems a bit freaked out it isn't bothering me. "I can take heat really well" I say to him, and as far as I am aware that is the truth, though deep down something is telling me it is something utterly different…something…supernatural.

All I hear is a light 'huh' come from Ethan's mouth, as he takes my answer as fact, but he still finds it a tad weird. With colder water Ethan removes the 'bandaging' and washes down the excess ink from my back, the notion is soothing, but without breakfast it is also a bit disorientating at the same time. I can feel my head get rather light, and I almost begin to feel a bit dizzy, though I refuse to faint in front of Ethan- for a start it would be just plain embarrassing. "Okay…we're all done, just stick to halter neck tops to keep the air on your back and you should be fine." He says to me a few minutes later before patting my back down with a towel. "I'll leave you to it, take your time in the bath and I'll make us some breakfast, though I'm not promising anything special I'm afraid." He says to me with a little sheepish chuckle.

I took a guess he isn't used to the company in the morning, like I'm not. "Sure... and don't worry about it being simple- simple is good, believe me I'm used to simple breakfasts… anything is better than microwaved muffins from gas stations." I retort to him, turning my head over my shoulder to look at him with a smile. He just gives me a nod before leaving me to it. I shuffle down into the bath, though it is only half filled and just take my time. The flashback memory has really taken its toll on me. It kind of knocked the emotion out of me again, as I think back and see how happy Dean was that day when we met again. We were both happy, it was like fate stepped in and let us be together and now I am screwing with it by making him think I am dead. If karma didn't catch up with me soon I'll think something is seriously whack. I deserve every bit of negative karma that Mother Nature wants to throw at me, so why aren't I receiving the re-percussions of it already?

I have stayed in the bath for about fifteen minutes before I get out, dry off and get dressed in the bathroom, taking the advice from Ethan with top choice. I make my way through the hallway and manage to find my way to his little kitchen where I see him making beans on toast. I smirk to myself as I think he wasn't kidding about it being simple. I'm just happy that I'm not eating food that I have to microwave first. He hands me a plate and we head over to his table and we consume our breakfast in almost near silence. It is alright though, I don't mind the silence because I am so used to the silence; what is weirding me out though is not having the laptop open and researching anything I can find on the monster or ghost that I knew I have to kill and save the innocent lives in the local town.

Ethan soon speaks up and he says something so simple and almost petty, but it is the closest thing I have heard to being normal. Of all things he says and it is "is your beans on toast alright?" which makes me chuckle a bit, it is such a weird thing to ask someone- especially the chick he has just banged the night before. I tell him it is fine and probably some of the best cooked breakfast I have had in a long time, and though he doesn't look convinced it is the truth, and just this whole normal morning with him makes me realise how much older I feel compared the age I actually am. Hunting sure does change you mentally that's for sure, but it is only now I'm really seeing it. He is older than me, I don't even know by how much but I can see he is older, yet at heart he seems the same age as myself. Life really is throwing a curve ball at me this morning, I'm feeling like I don't want to go back to hunting and just stay with him and I barely know the guy, yet I know I can't get close to him and let happen what happened to myself and Dean.

He looks back at the clock on the wall behind him and curses, I figure he is being late for work. "Late for work?" I ask him, propping my elbow up on the table, with my fork in my grasp. "Yeah… will… will you be alright up here on your own for a bit? I'll only be downstairs," He says to me, giving me that apologetic puppy dog eyed look, which reminds me of Sammy. Great…. It's not only Dean I think about when I'm with him its now Sam too. "I'll be fine, go and create some master pieces." I tell him in response with a reassuring smile to let him know I won't do a runner on him the moment his back is turned.

I'm shocked he even trusts me in his apartment alone actually, going these last four years learning to not trust a single soul other than Bobby, seeing someone put trust in me is a bit overwhelming. He soon leaves after shoving a shirt on and heads on downstairs, when I am finally alone I sigh and stare out the window at the street outside. "_What are you doing!? You're mad being this close to someone you only met yesterday…. Sure he's turning your back into something less hideous but sleeping with him?" _I think to myself, giving myself a verbal beat down for doing what Dean did when he saw me again, though there is one thing different… I haven't fallen in love with the guy, just slept with him to cure that loneliness I feel deep down. I get up and grab my bag, letting myself to drop down onto the sofa as I rummage through my bag to find my phone. I find it and turn it on- since when did I turn it off? I don't remember doing that at all last night. Once it has fully switched on, I see I have about a dozen voicemails. I go into my voicemail and listen to each and every one of them.

_"Mika pick up the damn phone! You don't hang up on me like that! I'm worried sick! No hunter leaves his or her phone switched off! You know this! - Bobby"_

_"Mika. I'm not leaving any more messages, turn on your phone and get back to me! - You're uncle, Bobby"_

_"Okay, I lied, I'm leaving more messages…please Mika, I need to know your alright you promised you'd call in after every hunt and non hunt so I know your alright- this is why I hate letting you go out alone- Bobby"_

_"Hey Mika hunny, it's Pamela- your uncle is worried sick over you and to be honest so am I…just. Give us a shout okay? Your friend Pammy"_

_"Mika sweetheart, its Ellen- I got a couple of cases for you if you want them, if not I'll give them to John Winchester or someone else- give me a call so I know where I stand on these cases, Ellen"_

The voice messages sort of go on and on like that, for about five minutes or longer- I'm not time watching and it makes me sigh. I just can't break free from Bobby and he is starting to annoy me as much as Dean is with his fishing for information on me. I decide I better give them all a call back to let them know I'm still alive at least. One by one I begin calling them back, Bobby first, then Ellen.

"Hey Ellen its Mika, about the cases give them to the Winchesters…I'm tied up in Springfield at the moment." I greet her when she picks up the phone at the roadhouse. "Are you sure? They're cases right up your streak and its good to hear from you kid, we've all been a tad worried- it's not like you to not call in to Bobby. I heard you had another row." She says back to me.

"Its good to hear from you too Ellen, yeah I'm sure I need a break from seeing the Winchesters, so I'm just hiding out in Springfield…and yeah we did sort of… but I've called him back and we're all good…look I still gotta ring Pamela back, so I'll talk to you soon" I reply back to her, I'll do anything to try and not go on another hunt for a couple of days and stay as far away from the Winchester boys as possible. I say my farewells to Ellen and vies versa, before hanging up and dialling Pamela's number, where we have a little chat. She can tell something is playing on my mind, and I end up telling her everything, which I'm unsure sure if it is the right thing to do. Luckily for me, Pamela gives me unbiased advice- hell she even tells me that maybe spending a night with this Ethan guy is good for me. It is a step towards truly moving away from Dean and I only did it because I mentally needed to.

Everything she says made sense if I let myself admit it. I do need to break free from him, and not just give him the cold shoulder every time we clash with each other on a hunt. I run my hand through my hair and sigh down the phone, where she continues to talk to me and turning into a right girl who craves gossip asking me to tell everything about this Ethan character. So I naturally tell her everything that I know and that isn't a lot…only that he is insanely attractive in that dishevelled sort of way, he is a tattooist- he made my back look less hideous, and his apartment is quaint but utterly normal. She tells me he sounds like my kind of guy with the woman I'm turning into. I tell her not to drive my girly instinct and hopes up to maximum when I can't exactly stay in town for that long.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day I decide I need to get out of the apartment and get some air, and really think things through. I thought I had become this heartless cold as ice bitch, but everything happening now is beginning to make my mind and heart spin out of control. I grab my jacket and bag and push my feet into my boots and head out of the place. I walk out the front door once downstairs that is situated beside the tattoo shop and go for a walk, walking past the shop and not looking in. The sun makes me squint, so I grab my shades from my jacket pocket and slip them onto my face to shield my eyes.

I don't know where to walk, but I know I have to walk off this weird feeling. Then I remember I need to buy supplies to stock up on stuff in my trunk. I head to the local supermarket and grab as much rock salt as I can carry in the big industrial sized containers, I receive some strange looks from the locals and from the till clerks, but I don't care, I just pay for my supplies and leave, finding my way back to my car and opening the trunk. I feel lucky I have a false bottom as right now in the public eye isn't to be a good place to show everyone I have weapons of all kinds in there. I put in the rock salt and lock up the trunk again, getting in the car. I'm not going to be leaving town, I just want to pull my car round to Ethan's shop so it is nearer, and I also need to be back in the seat again. It is my familiar comfort zone and I feel if I were in my car again I'll be okay- everything will go back to normal again.

I sit in the car for a while and put the radio on, as I can't bear just sitting in silence, a song from a British band came on the station and though the score music is soothing, the lyrics are killing me inside. _"Cause if one day you wake up and find you're missing me, and you're heart starts to wonder where on earth I could be, Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street, So I'm not moving, I'm not moving." _I find myself slamming my first down on the steering wheel again, like I always do when I think of Dean in that way before I quickly turn the radio off. "Bloody British emo bands…" I complain to myself, as I let my thoughts get the better of me again. I wonder whether I can even bring myself to tell Dean I'm alive, that the person that's beginning to irritate him is actually the one person he's still holding out hope for being still alive. I come to the conclusion that I can't have the bottle to do it. I can hunt things that most people will run from and hide under their bed, but I can't face the one person I know deep down I still love and tell him I'm alive. It is crazy really, I feel rather insane, that after spending four years so far being this cold-hearted bitch, I still feel something for the Winchesters. Ethan is bringing out the emotion in me, and I'm not sure I can handle even that.

I hear a knock on my car window, which knocks me out of my thoughts instantly. My head jolts up right like a meerkat peeking out of their safe house after hearing an alert for danger being nearby. When I look towards the knocking I notice Ethan's colleague outside, so I stretch across and roll down the window. "Hey" I say simply, wondering why he is outside knocking on my car window- I actually feel a bit cautious of him. "Ethan made me come out to you as he's busy tattooing and I'm free for a moment. Is everything all right? He saw you hit the wheel and seem a bit… annoyed or something." The guy tells me, and I find myself checking his body language and eyes to make sure he is telling the truth or not. When I notice behind him Ethan glancing out, I figure he is being truthful and I look back to his colleague.

"Yeah I'm fine…just work stress, had a lot of voice messages on my phone, but I'm fine…look tell Ethan I'll meet him for lunch later if he wants, I'm gonna go for a walk," I tell him, I'm surprised by how good I am at lying with even the simplest of things. He seems to buy the lie though and nods to the suggestion before replying to me, "Yeah he'll want to, meet him here at 1pm." I nod at his reply, and wait for him to go back inside before getting out of the car and doing what I said I would. I don't really need another walk but considering the two of them can see out to my car and to me, I figure if I don't go for a walk, then they'll never believe what I previously said. So I go for another walk around the town for the sake of it, when something catches my eye as I walk a bit further into town than I previously did.

I notice a brand new shop that seems to have recently been opened, but for some reason is the only shop closed on this day. To anyone else it won't seem strange, hell it doesn't look strange on the front of the shop, but something in my gut is telling me, appearances aren't being all that honest and true. So I look either side of me before jay walking across the street and over to the shop front. I glance in making out I am looking for any sign to see if they would be open anytime soon, before slipping round the corner and round the back to the back door. I'm glad my spidey senses started tingling for this shop because when I get to the back door, the lock has been broken and the door is left ajar. I sneak in when I see it is safe to do so, and pull out my gun from the inside pocket of my jacket- the exact reason why I wear a size too big, it is helpful for hiding weapons.

I go into stealth mode and scope the shop but can't find anything suspicious, I think maybe I have just gone into hunter mode a bit too quickly over nothing and maybe the shop just got broken into by a common little thief. Then I hear a noise upstairs where I'm guessing all the stock is kept that wasn't out on the shop floor. So I creep upstairs, keeping my gun ahead of me just in case anything goes for me as I scope the place. I carefully check the first of the two extra rooms that are upstairs and find nothing, but as I head towards the second room I find blood smeared on the wall.

_'This doesn't look good'_ I think to myself, as I creep round the doorframe corner and find a vampire practically feasting on the store owners- or at least I guess they would have been the storeowners. I didn't think vampires really existed- let alone walked around in the daylight. I thought I was being really silent, but the vampire jolts it's head up as quickly I did earlier back at the tattoo shop. I look stunned by the sheer speed it moves and held my gun up towards it. "Heh…a gun won't work on me" he comments, moving towards me like I am its next meal. "No…maybe not, but it will still hurt like a bitch" I comment back, firing off a shot or two, which did make it stumble backwards enough for me to get the hell out of the shop and to my car. The vampire chases me out of the shop, but as I get outside into the sunshine, I notice it stops by the back door and just glares at me. "Huh…maybe they don't like sunlight after all." I think out loud, running across to my car. What I don't realise though, is that the vampire can go out in the sunlight, it just chose to look vulnerable in front of me.

I don't even look at the time, I just open my trunk in front of the tattoo shop and pull out a wrapped up machete stuffing it in my jacket. I did make sure though, that no one is around- especially that Ethan doesn't notice my actions, before I lock my trunk up again and head back to the shop. I don't know much about vampires apart from the novels such as Dracula, but I am taking a wild guess that most of the ways to kill a vampire in those stories are false, so I can only take one shot before it kills me. I decide to go with the 'better safe than sorry' and 'overkill' approach instead of getting into a full-blown fight with the thing. I cross back over to the store and watch my every step to make sure no one is looking at me suspiciously- last thing I need is someone to call the cops on the outsider in their town.

As I get to the back door I notice the vampire isn't there anymore, so I take a wild guess that he is hiding out in the darker corners of the store upstairs. I can tell you, it is dark and dingy up here- the owners of the shop really should have ploughed some money into keeping it nice. If any customers saw the stock room, lets just say they would think twice about purchasing anything from them. I make my steps even more cautious than before- I have pissed the vampire off no doubt, so he'll be on the same high alert as I currently am. Reaching the upstairs floor, I check every inch of the place, but I can't find any sign of that vampire anywhere. "Must have scarpered…" I think to myself. "Think again hunter" the familiar voice comes from behind me, which gets me spinning around quickly. I pull out the machete swiftly, aiming it at the vampire. "Wow… for a girl hunter you really carry some heavy artillery.. First a gun now a machete, well aren't you a well equipped little soldier…and let me tell you, when I say well equipped, I mean that in both senses of the word" The vampire sneers at me, chuckling at the end of his perverse comment.


	15. Chapter 15

Me being me, I don't take too kindly to being perved over- let alone by a vampire or a supernatural creature. He isn't the first to make some remark to either my gender or my body shape, and he certainly won't be the first to reap the consequences of making such a comment. I lose it, the comment getting the better of me I lunge for him, causing him to lunge at me in return. It is times like this that make me thankful for being agile on my feet and rather fortunate for being as slim as I am. I just manage to duck a few of his punches, though I'm not agile enough to dodge him throwing me across the hall and into the wall behind me. So much for looking after my back, my back receives such a huge shot of pain; I really think briefly I have fucked everything up for my tattoo.

In the throw, I have dropped the machete as I hit the wall and I watch it as it slides across the floor and under a table of stock. "Dammit." I complain, through gritted teeth, as I push myself up to get to it, but the vampire has gotten to the machete and me first. He pins me against the wall and I struggle to get free, this is a time when I wish I had even more strength to throw people off me. I watch as he lifts my own machete up and is about to use it on me- great, just how I want to be finished off… killed by my own weapon, not. I put more strength into my upper arms to push him back, so the machete won't come down swinging through my neck. I can't explain it, but I suddenly feel a bit strength surge through me and I manage to push him back enough that his grip loosens on the machete so I can snatch it from his hand. I take this as my one and only opportunity to kill the thing, so I jump up onto my feet and swing my machete, slicing his head clean off.

Watching it roll satisfies my hunting craving- the need to kill and survive. It turns my heart ice cold again, as I realise why I'm still here and why I'm still doing the job I'm supposed to do. I don't care that the vampire's blood is splashed across my face, but luckily not in my mouth. I also don't care my clothes have blood on them, although thinking about it I really should care considering I have to see Ethan soon. After catching my breath back from the fight and wiping my arm across my face, I kick the head across the floor to make my way out of the building. That is when my phone begins ringing, Motley Crue's Wild Side echoing through the hall of the closed store. I pick up the phone from my jacket pocket without looking at the screen and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mika, it's Ethan where are you?"

"Oh snap, I'm on my way- lost track of time, look- I'll meet you in your place in five minutes"

"Ok, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is… peachy"

After that I just hang up on the phone, for that split second I was back to hunting, I had forgotten all about Ethan and our little meet up for lunch. I was myself again- the hunter me that is. It is all I know and now I have to meet up with an innocent guy, and be that warm-hearted 21year old again. I'm not exactly sure how I am going to pull this off. I put my cell back in my pocket and see the state of my top; I am going to have to change clothes in my car before I meet up with Ethan in his apartment. This should be interesting, trying to explain why I changed clothes and why I was late meeting up with him.

I've been in town for about three weeks and by this time Ethan has finished my back piece off and we have gotten close. He filled that gap that I made Dean leave behind. It is tough being close with Ethan, but some days are easier than others. I would be lying if I said there weren't moments when I wished Ethan were Dean, but Ethan fills that void. I had a couple of jobs in town, which also kept me there. Vampires like before and to be honest I'm not entirely sure how I managed to keep all that from Ethan. He may be highly intelligent when it comes to tattooing but for him to not wonder where I disappear off to, come back with my white hair stained red on the ends and not question it? I figure he has to be a bit dim outside of tattooing.

Though I am thankful for him not asking questions and being all right with me flitting off for a while and coming back to him worn out and tired. I never thought Springfield could have such a vampire problem, but I guess us hunters become wrong on a lot of things. Though I am beginning to feel that with some of the locals 'disappearing' since I've been in town it is soon time for me to leave and move onto the next town. I can't avoid Bobby, Ellen and Pamela forever. "Mika, I don't ask about why you disappear off and come back in the state you do…. Nor do I even question why you could possibly be with me, but you packing your bags without saying a word? I've gotta question that. I've been there with you through everything… through the nights you're screaming in your sleep for your folks? Even someone called Dean…been there when you've been happy, been there when you've been edgy and hell- I've even stayed with you when you've brought a gun into my home, insisting on having it under the bed, and I don't question that. So why are you packing and leaving?" Ethan questions me; he is standing in his doorway to his room in a defiant manner.

"Ethan... believe me- if there was a way I could stay in town I would. I have appreciated everything you've done for me. I probably couldn't even imagine going through those night terrors without you near me…but I can't stay here… I'm meant to be on the road… I have to get back to work and believe me Ethan... it's safer if you're not around me." I explain to him, walking across to him and placing my hand on his chest. It does hurt me to leave him, but I am used to leaving people, it is what I do best. "Don't give me that Mika! It'd be safer if you left? We haven't exactly been in danger in the last three weeks have we? I don't get it…" He protests to me, I can see he is beginning to cry, and seeing another guy cry over me isn't settling well with me.

"Ethan don't do this. You don't understand or know my job, and to be honest that's how it has to be" I tell him flatly, turning away from him I zip up my duffel bag and push my gun down the back of my leggings, pulling my top down over it. I sling my bag over my shoulder and push past him heading to the apartment door. I have to get out before I drop everything to stay with him and put him in danger. I know I shouldn't even have got close to him, but I needed the company like all hunters do at some point. I just didn't put into consideration how much Ethan could have fell for me. Leaving people is never easy, but he is making it a lot tougher than it ought to be. I hear him calling after me, trying to get me to stay but I don't turn back or say anything back; I just walk out his door, down the stairs and to my car.

I see his colleague opening the shop up, and turn to look at me as I throw my duffel into the back seat of my car. "Everything alright?" He calls out to me, and without looking back I just put my thumb up to signal everything is fine as I get into the driver's seat, start the engine up and leave without a word said. That's how I left it for months, which turned into years, for two and a half years to be exact. Which makes me twenty-three and a half years old. Dean will be about 26 years old by now; it only seems like yesterday we were teenagers.

Time sure does fly when you're a hunter. It's amazing any of us are even still alive if I'm truthful. I would have thought by now, one or both of us would be dead. If it was one of us, it'd probably ought to be me, but then I think back over those couple of years on Dean's erratic behaviour and wonder how he's still alive. Though I have noticed over the years (not just these two years) how he's changed as a person. He has become such a strong hunter and an impressive one at that; he is so much like his father John in that retrospect. Sam has gone to university in the last few years, so I hear through the grapevine. I think 'good for him' he got out, and being the youngest of the Winchesters I am glad he got out of this lifestyle. I hated seeing him being dragged around from case to case being forced into doing what we do. I never liked it when I was a teenager, seeing someone whom I considered a younger brother being the one to defend me using a gun.

Though I always do my hardest to avoid the brothers, I always hear through the grapevine what is going on with them, and quite honestly I'm utterly sick of it, but am glad of it all at the same time. At least it means none of them were dead. Anyway, I'm on my way to a case that an old friend of Bobby's and John's handed to me. Her name is Ellen (I previously mentioned her) and like my uncle she desperately tried to get me onto cases that the Winchesters were onto, but she never succeeds. I always get my own way and pick other cases that means I am nowhere near any of them. I'm sitting in my car driving all the way over to Utah where there's been a report of strange happenings and suicides going on in the small town. I don't think it is much to go on, but Ellen insists I head on over there and check it out.


	16. Chapter 16

I swear sometimes, she knows more than she actually gives me. I mean, what's so strange about suicides happening? In my opinion it's probably this gang of young kids that are doing some weird group suicide pact and killing themselves to make a statement or something political. It's not exactly unheard of these things happening, so what could possibly make the town in Utah any different? I've been driving for a couple of days now as I was last at the Road House, and it was taking some time to crossover states. When I finally drive into town, I can see the place is practically dead. Barely anyone is even around and it looks almost post apocalyptic if you catch my drift.

I continue to drive through town to the first motel I come across and pull into the parking lot and did the usual checking in. Whilst I'm waiting for the receptionist to check me into a room, I can't help but ask why the town seems too quiet and empty. Sure, it looks really rundown, but surely that can't be the reason for it being so…empty outside. "Another funeral is being held at the moment, for the sheriffs daughter so the whole town is paying their respects, but I have to keep this place going if not people like you wouldn't have anywhere to rest during your long drives" She explains to me, she gives the once over look and can tell instantly I have been driving for a very time. "That obvious huh?" I can't help but reply to her, lifting my shades up and onto the top of my head.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people we get drifting in through here on long drives to crash" She simply says to me, which is a refreshing change that she commented on my general demeanour and not the way I am dressed. After that few seconds of awkward silence from her comment, she speaks up to me and hands me my room keys with the room number on a little bit of wood that is used as the key ring as I start to turn away towards my room. "Thanks... hey, you mind if I ask something a little personal?" I ask her, turning my head over my shoulder so I can look at her again. "Um, depends on what it is dol" She says back at me, and I can't help but smirk at her use of the word 'dol' as it reminds me of Pamela all of a sudden. "Have there been any other suicides in this town? I mean… for the whole town to pay respects to the sheriff's daughter, seems a bit… much for one suicide" I ask her, playing it as if I don't know already know that have been several deaths before this new one.

"Unfortunately yes… there have been seven before Amy Colloway. So eight in total now… my son is running out of friends to hang with" She tells me openly, which surprises me as usually when I ask questions of a sensitive matter, I get shunned out. I guess it's the way I usually ask or look that makes people shun away from me.

"Wow… this town is sure unlucky at the moment huh? You have a son?" I ask her, generally surprised, as she doesn't look old enough to be having a son that would be old enough to play with other kids old enough to commit suicide. She actually morbidly chuckles at my remark. "Yeah… I just don't get it... we were just a close knit community in this town, then 2 months ago these teenage suicides began… I'm just thankful for every day I have with my son Zack" She tells me honestly, and I can tell from the way she glances at the back room and then back to me, that she really is genuinely sad for this town's sudden drop in population and happy times.

"Well um... thanks for the room... I'll leave you be" I say to her straight, before walking off. This whole sensitive chick flick heart warming session that is beginning to start up between myself and the receptionist/owner of the motel is getting a bit too much for me. I've been keeping away from all kinds of heart felt moments the last few years. It's what is keeping me going and staying alive at the moment.

After grabbing my stuff from the trunk of my car, I head to my room and lock up, making all the usual precautions as I go. I begin thinking over the timeline for all these suicides. It still seems a bit not my kind of case to me, but it is also bugging me. If it were just a group suicide pact, it would have been over within a week, not spread across two whole months, and possibly longer if there are still teenagers in town. I dig my laptop out of my duffel and flick it open and switch it on. As it takes its time to load up, I unpack my bathroom bag and head into the bathroom to refresh my face. I splash water over my face and sigh, looking in the mirror briefly before I lift myself off the basin and walk back over to my laptop. Logging onto the Internet I go onto Google to get the local town's website up and running, so I can look into the town's newspaper company for any articles on the suicides.

Yet, as I assumed would be the case, nothing… just a little mention of each victim in the obituaries section of the online newspaper. I take a deep breath in and sigh back out, this is going to a pain in my ass I just know it. I jot down the names on the motel's pad with the pen provided of all the victims that have committed suicide in the last two months, making sure to write them down in the correct order- from the first to the most recent.

_Listed suicide names:_

_Joe Kitt_

_Sandra Kettler_

_Mark Harding_

_Holly Jackson_

_Kyle Long_

_Julia 'Jules' Fieldman_

_Quinn Walman_

_Amy Colloway._

So that is the list of the full eight including the girl whose funeral it is today. There is definitely a pattern in this list, now I wrote it out and can look it over myself. It is always boy, girl, boy, girl which is odd to me. Surely if they were just random suicides over the last two months, the list would be more erratic than this. Though it does give me a good clue on one morbid thing… the next suicide would be a boy. So it means, looking into classified files online to get a list of every teenager that was born in town and which were boys. At least I know of one boy in this town that isn't dead and that's Zack- the son of the owner of this motel.

If there is something supernatural about these suicides, then that means every male teenager left in this town is possibly the next victim to just killing themselves. So my first port of call, is attempting to by pass all the security on the sites that held all the names of residents in this town and which ones are families. Mostly importantly, which families have sons and are teenagers. It is beginning to take some time trying to crack all of these codes without making my own laptop being flagged up as a hacker trying to get into the security system. "Dammit… why isn't Ash here to do my dirty work when I need him?" I complain to myself. Ash pretty much lives at the Road House with Ellen and her daughter Jo and he is a class A computer hacker and a valuable friend to us hunters. Or at least the hunters that know of him, most people that go to the Road House just think of him as the local drunk that doesn't have anywhere else to go. The amount of times Ellen and Jo have been questioned about keeping him in the Road House are uncountable, I even hear of the queries myself, and I must say they can be rather amusing.

Deciding this is going to take a lot longer than I want, I decid to take this time to grab a shower and freshen up properly leaving my laptop to do it's own thing. I get into the shower and start to freshen up, letting the hot water just completely engulf me. For once the shower is actually hot in temperature. I've been so used to having luke warm showers even though the motel swears the water is boiling hot, so it's a real nice change.

Finishing in the shower, I walk out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and my hair also being wrapped up for the time being to soak up the excess water, and I walk back to my laptop to see it is still going through all the codes and security to try and hack into it, without leading it all back to me. Sighing, I walk over to my duffel and decide to dry off and get back dressed into clean jeans and a t-shirt. I drop the towel that's been holding my hair up and dry it off before loosely tying it up into a pigtail down my back, and sitting back in front of the laptop. By this point my laptop has finally cracked what I need it to, and I am now looking at all the council's lists of what families have teenage sons and which ones are still alive. Scanning down the pages, not many teenage boys are left alive which gets me thinking this can't be just a group pact suicide thing going on. It is spanning back to decades where this town goes through dealing with the loss of teenage sons and daughters, and the next kid is going to be one of eight boys left in the town. Turns out, the town's council and founding members have been keeping this information a secret from the main townsfolk all these years, letting them believe their kids are just mentally unstable and killing themselves for jokes.

That part of the information unsettles me greatly, here is a town making out of towners think they are a tight knit community, and everyone knows everyone aka its all stepford wives scenario, when in fact the council seem to know SOMETHING of this supernatural reasons for these deaths, and they're covering it up. The more I am thinking upon it, the angrier I am getting over the whole thing. I lost my folks to a supernatural being, and I still feel like hunting the thing down and killing it, but to think if their murder was covered up and I was led to believe something that wasn't the truth? That would kill me… like its…killing…Dean… dammit! Why do I have go on a ranting or angry thought trail? I always end up sounding like the biggest hypocrite and bitch in existence!

Something brings me out of my thoughts though, because I hear a huge screech happening outside and my first thought is someone is about to crash straight into my car, and as self centred that sounded? I love my car, it is my home and I do NOT want to have to explain to Bobby why it got T- totalled in a motel car park. I literally spring out of the chair and over to the window where I see a damn kid just walking out in front of a truck and the truck is struggling to stop in time, "SHIT!" I curse, running out of the room as fast as I can and JUST managing to grab the kid and yank him out of the way. So now I'm becoming a heroine… like a cliché one.

Coming to a huge thud though onto the ground, saving the kid? Good first impression on the town and very suave, crashing into the ground and dislocating my shoulder and getting a gash in my side for landing on something sharp on the floor? Not so impressive or suave. Needless to say, no one is really around to give that cliché Hollywood film round of applause after. Just the motel manager running out gasping and panicking over what she almost saw happen and what did happen. Turns out the kid is her son and it also means he's the next target. I help the kid up as he seems to snap out of a trance of some sort, and he then helps me up in return and thanks me, before going into a panic attack over not knowing what happened. I look around my surroundings and can swear I see a woman in black… great… just flipping great! I'm dealing with a woman in black spirit. This is not going to turn out well if I don't keep one step ahead of this spirit.


	17. Chapter 17

The mother keeps thanking me over and over after fussing over her son, when he kept insisting she checks me over instead. "I'm fine kid, seriously… nothing I can't handle," I say to him with a smirk upon my lips, yet when the mother looks at my gash seeping blood into my shirt she insists on taking me to the hospital. "I'm fine…I grew up with a military father, I know how to patch myself up, don't suppose you got some alcohol and swabs?" I ask, lying through my teeth again, thinking more of John Winchester when I said my lie. Another lie to add to the huge pile that's growing….

She is hesitant on letting me stay here and patching myself up, but shooting her my heroic smirk and showing her that for a chick I'm capable of looking after myself, she caves with a simple sigh and brings me into the motel and into the backroom for staff, handing me the first aid kit and other supplies I'll need. "Zack why don't you go get some towels for Kenzi here?" She asks her son, and he begrudgingly nods and walks away… that makes me snigger slightly and smirk to myself shaking my head ever so subtly. He really is your stereotypical teenage boy. Once he is gone, I strip myself of my shirt with great pain, as my shoulder hasn't been popped back in yet. Once the shirt is off, blood just pours down my waist and onto my light grey skinny jeans. That is going to be a bitch to get out. "Here… let me help with your shoulder, I may not know much on how fix up people, but I know how to put in a dislocated shoulder… Zack's many falls of a skateboard taught me that" She chuckles to me and to be honest I've feel really grateful for the help. This is the one drag about hunting solo… if bones got dislocated in awkward places, it is a real pain to get them put back in without going to a hospital and trying to think of a normal reason for it happening.

"On the count of three…one…"She tells me, and I'm just about to breathe in on the first count when she grabs my shoulder and with one quick strong movement, my shoulder is back in place. Of course, her doing it on a false count of three did make me grit my teeth and curse to myself. "Thank you" I tell her truthfully before I open the first aid kit and take out alcohol, swabs, and needle and thread. I pour the neat alcohol onto my wound, which makes me grit my teeth more, eyes shut quickly and my head tilts back slightly. "Dammit it never gets more tolerable," I complain, before just getting on with the job and patching myself up. Zack comes back half way through my sewing job with the towel and he held one out to me, just staring at the wound. "How can you just sew yourself back up like that? That's so sick!" He says in that "oh my god this is cool and Jackass worthy!" type of excited tone.

"Haha some kid you have!" I tell his mother, and she almost looks apologetic and ashamed of her son's reaction to gore and gashes. She looks away every time I stick the needle into my skin and pulls it through closing the gash tight. When I finish, I take the towel from Zack and wipe away the blood off my skin to clean it up, pouring more alcohol down the wound to make sure it is completely clean. "Zack, can I ask you something? Why did you walk out in front of the truck dude? After your mates have killed themselves and now you're doing the same? Seems reckless… even for me" I tell him, trying to not sound like I am giving him a lecture like his mother no doubt will later, but I have to know.

"To be honest I didn't know I was walking out in front of a truck until you saved my ass, I didn't know I was even outside" He tells me, and I can tell from his expression and body language he isn't kidding. So my suspicions of seeing a woman in black were no mistake.

"Okay… I believe you Zack, just… be more careful yeah?" I reply back to him, jumping off the desk I had perched myself onto, and shoving my shirt back on. I am ready to head back to my room and even pat Zack on the back, he is a good kid and I'm going to make damn sure that he stays alive. As I'm walking out, his mother gives me a load of stuff from their kitchen to keep up my blood sugar levels. She actually went through their own personal food supply all because I saved her kid and to be honest, it has been a long time since I witnessed such a good set of manners and kindness towards another human being… let alone myself. I take it gratefully and head back into my room speed dialling Bobby the moment I have closed the door. I sit on the bed and find some decent food in the bag I was given and begin eating when Bobby finally picks up the phone.

"Bobby it's me I need your help" I greet him before even saying hello.

"No kidding Einstein, when do you ever call me if it's not for help? And hello to you too niece of mine" He comments back at me.

"I'm in this little town and I've come face to face with a woman in black, she's taking teenagers in a pattern and has been for the last two months, council are covering it up. It's a pattern of boy girl boy girl" I explain to him and continue to explain everything that have I found out through computer hacking and what I personally witnessed and went through with Zack. Yeah, I explain about Zack too, and right now he is my only key to the whole thing… other than myself actually looking straight at the damn thing.

"Well you sure do find yourself in the biggest of cases don't you Mika? A woman in black is a tough one to fight, even some of us well-experienced hunters can't handle a woman in black… their rare and highly difficult to get rid of. You only have to look at or see from a distance a woman in black and a child will commit suicide. That's why most hunters steer clear of cases that even remotely seem like a WIB case," Bobby explains to me. Dammit I really have put myself in the shit now.

"Bobby well I'm bang in the middle of it now and it's after the motel manager's son Zack, I've saved him once Bobby… I'm gonna keep him and the rest of the kids safe… there's barely any of them left in the entire town" I explain to him, and he can tell from just my voice that I'm not going to leave town that easily. I have to save this town from this bitch… I just have to.

"I don't know what to say to you to change your mind, or help, but remember kiddo, she's a spirit at the end of the day, so keep her at bay with salt rounds and iron and when you find the body I don't need to remind you to salt and burn the remains… it's the only way to rid the town of her, but she won't let you get to her remains easily" Bobby goes on talking more and he really is sounding more like my uncle than my mentor. I can tell he is missing having me at home, but the Winchesters visit all too often now and that's why I can't stay in South Dakota.

"I got it... thanks Bobby" I reply to him before hanging up on the phone and make damn sure I consume everything that was given to me for free in the food haul. It isn't long before I am online again searching for the history of deaths in the town many years ago, and when I say many… I mean almost dating back to centuries. In all honesty I don't know how far back to go, when it comes to this. The spirits clothes weren't giving anything away as to what period she was from, from what I can remember of her. So I didn't have much to go on as to what kind of deaths to look for.

This town has its fair share of deaths, which in itself is concerning. It's amazing that there's any locals or founders left in this damn town to be honest. It is beginning to get late and I have managed to write down a lot of possible leads to go on in my A4 notebook. My eyes are starting to hurt from staring at the bright screen of my laptop, and from my small-ish size handwriting. I lean back on the chair, which is a bad habit of mine, one that Bobby has always tried to get out of me. I begin yawning, and the idea of sleep is both appealing and off-putting all at the same time. I'm still not sleeping well, and if I could choose between staying awake and working through the night, and sleeping I'd pick working through the night, but this time my body is screaming for rest and sleep. So I give into what my body needed, getting off my chair, and crash out on the bed. I fall asleep before my head even hits the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up from my usual restless sleep, and find yet again, not only do I just wake up but I jolt up into a sitting upright position so damn fast, the covers go flying off the bed, onto the floor and are soaked from sweat. I get up after I put my head in my hands, to feel just how matted my bangs are, and sweat covered my forehead is. Walking into the bathroom, I slowly look at my reflection in the mirror. It isn't an attractive reflection in any sense of the word, but it is a reflection I have grown to be accustomed to seeing every time I woke up. It didn't mean I liked what I see each and every time though.

Turning the taps on, I let the cool water pour out from the tap as I rummage through my bathroom bag to get a face cloth from it, and wash the sweat off my face. As I look down, I see a small trace of blood has dribbled out from my D.I.Y job of sewing my wound up. "Great…" I curse to myself, now even my wound was deciding to hate me and try and open from under the stitches. "I never catch a break…" I again mutter to myself, as I look at my reflection speak the same words I did. Once the sink is full of cold water, I turn the tap off and splash the water over my face feeling slightly refreshed, though it would be better if the water was colder and not just about cold.

Walking out of the bathroom, I head over to my laptop and see I never actually turned it off before trying to get some sleep. Waking it up from its own slumber, I go online to try and distract my mind from the nightmares and memories that still haunt my head. It is then I get a notification ping up on my browser that I have received yet another new email from this mysterious hunter that has been emailing me for all these years.

Clicking on the link I open the email and begin to read down it. It's about my constantly secret hunt of the Wendigo that killed my family and almost me. They have no new news on its whereabouts, but they have found another case that sounded like a Wendigo attack not far from me. They are practically goading me to go onto this hunt, and kill the thing just to try and make me feel better. I always wonder what kind of hunter would send emails like this and act this way? My conclusion? Someone like myself…. which isn't very encouraging to my mind. I email them back, saying I can't do the hunt as I'm stuck on one currently. Even though every part of me wants to ditch this town and go kill myself a Wendigo just for the sheer hell of it.

Yet, the hero part of me knows better, I can't risk letting Zack die because of my own selfish mind. My selfishness has to be put on hold, at least for the time being. I suddenly receive another email from this same hunter back, after I sent my reply, telling me it's my loss, and don't I want to rid the world of every wendigo? Sure I do, I don't want any Supernatural being left alive on this planet killing people, but I have to save Zack. I email them back, explaining I'll get the thing later, but first I have an innocent kid to save so if they want to, kill it for me and I'll see them at the next Wendigo hunt. I close the laptop screen down and sigh. Preferably I'd prefer the first suggestion of leaving it for me to do later, but in my current state? It's best if they take care of it.

I find myself thinking back to my nightmare and memory all over again. It was the same detailed dream every single night. Just me on the front porch with boxes in my hands, complaining how I didn't want to move just because Dean Winchester was in my life again. Then I saw the thing just chomping down on my folks, and ripping them apart brutally. Before it went for me, and I found myself being ripped at, feeling my flesh on my back just pulling apart as if it were paper being torn by a paper shredder. Before suddenly the weirdest thing ever happened, the Wendigo just…gave…up and ran for the forests almost in pain. I swear I could have seen the brightest light I'd ever seen just shine above me and attack the Wendigo, saving my life.

But there's where I feel I am going crazy and delusional and have tried to ignore that part of what happened, but it always creeps to the foreground of my mind. Next thing I know, I'm waking up at the point where I didn't see the light anymore and staggered away from home before John Winchester had got there. I do wonder sometimes if it would have been better if I just stayed where I was, and let John find me and take me to Dean, but then I think of how Dean would be around me and I can't stand that thought the most. Even Sammy and John would want to protect me by practically throwing me in a metaphorical tower and never let me outside again. That metaphorical tower being Bobby's place obviously, but if it were John that took me there, Bobby really wouldn't have let me out the house…ever.

I glance around the room whilst I think on what my life COULD have turned out to be like if things were different when I see something weird silhouetting onto my curtains from outside. I get up and walk over, pulling the curtains back, I see the woman in black just standing adjacent to my window and staring right at me. Without moving much of my body, I stretch my arm out to my left and make a grab for my gun that is loaded with salt rounds. I obviously wasn't still enough as she just comes for me from outside, screaming. I stumble backwards as she scares the living crap out of me (I will admit to that) from the sudden burst of sound from her.

I notice she has managed to get right through the brick wall and window and into my room, staring at me making sure I don't break eye contact. It is then I'm noticing what kind of clothing she is wearing, so I can try and pinpoint on when she died to do my research later. She is just in a floor length black nightgown with long sleeves; she almost resembles Elvira the mistress of the dark in some weird quirky way. She has managed to grab onto me, and strangle me tightly, causing me to find it very hard to concentrate. Yet for now, I just lift my gun up and pull back on the trigger, sending her backwards and into smoke and most importantly out of my room. "Damn…" I just breath finally. Taking a few deep breaths for safe measure, I look around and outside to make sure she is long gone.

When I'm satisfied she is, it gets me thinking of what Bobby was telling me on the phone. Every time an adult or child saw the woman in black a child soon commits suicide. The closest kid to my room is Zack and the chances of her going after him like last time? Extremely high, so I scramble to get some pants and shirt on and pack my handgun that Bobby had carefully made for me, to take any filled 9mm bullet. Luckily for me, I have my salt rounds already in it, and tuck the handgun down the back of my pants waistband. Covering it with my shirt I head out my room bare footed, not taking the time to get any boots on and went hunting this mysterious woman in black that I seem to have dubbed Elvira the 2nd. I can't find where Zack and his mom initially are, until I hear a familiar scream coming from upstairs above the reception area. I jump over the reception desk with a giant leap and look for staff only stairs.

I finally find them behind a hidden door and run up the stairs extremely quickly. I get up to the top, and into a room where I find Zack, hovering on the window ledge in that same trance again and his mother trying to snap him out of it. There is one thing; she can't see the woman in black standing by the window near Zack, watching him hover. "GET DOWNSTAIRS!" I end up shouting at his mother, and yet she won't move. "I'll save Zack! GET DOWNSTAIRS AND COVER YOUR EARS!" I end up ordering her again with a yell. She manages to move finally, and I look back at the woman in black with Zack.

"Hey bitch, thought you'd seen the last of me huh!" I speak out with a huge smug smart-ass attitude. I have had it with her already and going for Zack. Her trying to strangle me was the last straw. She turns on me and does not look happy for me shooting her just moments before. She goes for me again, and so I quickly pull out my handgun and shoot at her again, causing her to disappear once more. I hide my handgun and just manage to grab Zack before he takes the leap out the window. "I got ya kiddo" I tell him, snapping him out of his trance, seeing the window open and guessing where I yanked him from.

"W…what's going on Kenzi?" He asks, utterly freaked out at what he could have just possibly done. He really doesn't want to commit suicide that is for sure. "If I tell you what's happening, you gotta promise me you'll be careful and believe me," I reply to him. I know he was going to think I am batshit crazy when I explain what is going on in this town, but if this dead woman was going to keep going after him, I have to let him know. I'm going to have to use him as bait; I just know it here and now. He nods at me, looking up at me and into my eyes the way Sammy used to. He reminds me of Dean in so many ways, yet this moment in time he is looking at me the way Sam would at times and that killed me inside.

"I'm gonna need your help with this one, can I count on you?" I ask him before going into full explanation about what is happening. Again I see him nod at me, putting his full trust into me and that is about as scary as any supernatural creature I have ever faced. I don't take to people trusting me, unless it was Bobby. I just want to be the smart-ass smug bitch hunter that everyone distrusted, but knew I always get the job done, and now I have to make someone trust me. I explain everything to him, about the woman in black, and the fact these suicides aren't suicides at all, but the work of this mysterious woman in black. He nervously laughs at me initially, which to be honest I was expecting. "Your insane Kenzi" He just says to me. "Yeah… its been said, but Zack I'm telling you the truth, would I have any reason to lie to you about what you just went through twice?" I reply back at him, and stare right at him in the eyes as I spoke. He can tell from the way I am looking at him, that I'm not kidding around.

"Okay… so you're not lying and batshit crazy…. Let's just pretend that for a moment and pretend for this same moment that I believe everything you are telling me. So each of my friends suicides have been because of this even crazier ghost that I've read in horror fictional books and she's now after me. Why?" Zack rambles on before coming to the question I've been waiting for. "I don't know why… yet. But usually as the stories you've read go, it's because she's lost a child of her own in a messed up way, and now she's out to seek revenge. She's just a tortured spirit on LSD so to speak. But I know how to get rid of spirits and man other things that you've always believed to be the work of story tellers, myths and legends" I explain to him.

"Because she's after you next, I need you to possibly be bait at some point in the very near future. Can you handle that?" I just say to him out straight, I don't see the point in sugar coating it to him after all this. I prefer it when people are just straight with me, just I figure he'll be the same except he utterly freaks out and tells me where to stick my plan.

"Zack listen to me. If you want to stay alive right now, I'm going to need to your help, and you're going to need to trust me. I saw trust in your eyes just now, what's so different now?" I speak to him again; I don't know when this woman in black will show up again, so I have to be straight forward and blunt with him. "You're insane! I'm willing to help, and from what you say I may able to help you with who this spirit is, but using me as bait? That's beyond insanity!" He exclaims at me, and sure it is beyond crazy but what other choice do I possibly have right now? I only know how to be a hunter now, not how to empathise with kids. I have almost forgotten what it was like to be thrown into this world at that age.

"Zack…" I went to try and say something else, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew deep down he was right. Then his mother comes in from hearing her son yelling at me calling me crazy, which makes her urge me to leave, when morning came to vacate the room and check out. This could have gone so much better. I sigh and do as I was told, and went back to my room, but I have no intention of checking out when it came to the morning, as I was determined to get rid of this woman in black once for and all and save this town… and save Zack. I log onto the Internet again and start to search through deaths in the last twenty years, as I figure she was a spirit from the late 80s, from the getup I saw her sporting. Thirty results come up which at the moment is just too many. So I spend a few minutes trying to lower the search results, and slowly I have come to one specific death that struck out to me and is useful to my search.

_Kylie Whitmore – committed suicide after her twin son and daughter were perceived dead after being missing for three years._

The headline states, I find the result on an old newspaper archive which is what most of us hunters turn to when it comes to spirits. I see a picture of the woman in black in the article and she matches what I was previously seeing perfectly. She was a rather eccentric looking woman, wearing nothing but black and looking a bit worse for wear even in the photo of her where she's alive. She looks no different in her deceased photo either, she had made such an effort to look normal and respectable when she went and killed herself. The article states how she hung herself in the back yard of her old house in town, and this says the house is now the council's town house. So the plot thickens I think to myself. The council obviously see Kylie Whitmore roaming around the house on frequent occasions, which would explain why so many teenagers end up killing themselves. It also explains why the council are covering it all up with 'suicide gang stories' so not to worry the town of a psycho ghost bitch roaming their streets. I continue to read through the article, but nothing is coming up about her children, so I can't go down that route in trying to stop her. Nothing ever is that simple. He kids are still classed as missing as well as dead even after all these years, so I can't find the kids and dig them up to bring them back to her. Though something inside me is telling me that, that won't stop her from making the kids of today kill themselves anyway.

So I think back to what Bobby told me on the phone, just like any other spirit I have to find her remains and salt and burn them. Yeah…. She really isn't going to allow me to do that so easily, but hey it's a challenge I'm SO ready to accept and tackle. Only problem now is of course, how to get into the town house where the council were every day of the week. I grab my duffel and look for my I.D card wallet that has numerous fake I.D's in that Bobby had made for me so I can do my job as a hunter.

Most of the I.D cards were FBI, pest control, general police I.D for various job departments. Then I find one I have always had, but never thought I'd need to use, as it seemed just that bit too obscure. A census taker I.D, it makes me realise that Bobby really does think of everything and can almost see a reason for every I.D he makes before anyone else could. Dropping the others into my duffel, I tap the I.D between my hands several times, thinking this is my only shot of getting into that building. If I mess up this first try, I'll never be able to get let inside a second time round. I notice suddenly the room was getting brighter around me through the curtains and I realise it is now daylight outside, which means it is a reasonable time in the morning. I am hoping Zack's mother has thought twice about wanting me to check out, but I have a strong feeling that wasn't to be the case.


	19. Chapter 19

So living in my car somewhere in town it would have to be again. I get up deciding to make the most of the room's little luxuries such as the shower for example. Once I'm finished with the shower I step out and do the usual getting dressed and pocket any remaining food that she gave me the night before for saving her son, before she decides to possibly take it back. I pocket the chocolate bars and cereals bars, whilst opening one and devouring it for my breakfast.

Leaving the room all suited and booted I throw my bag into the trunk of my car. I don't clip my I.D onto my suit pocket like I usually do, so not to cause suspicion to Zack and his mother, as I want to hand in my room key just to show her I was a woman of my word and accepting the order to check out. I hand over the room key, seeing Zack is on the reception desk. "So you're checking out then? Like mom said?" He asks me, though I can tell he wants to ask about my new attire. "Yeah… I don't wanna piss off your mom" I reply to him up front. "You're afraid of my mom?" He asks me in almost disbelief. "I know mothers kiddo, so yeah I'm scared of your mom" I reply back with a slight grin on my lips. I spot his mother coming to the front and I just look at her. "Just came to check out, as you requested," I tell her politely enough and even she is looking at my attire like she has seen something very strange indeed.

"What's with the suit?" She asks me, and I look at myself in that almost self-conscious manner that all women do when they're asked about their outfit. "Oh this? My Uncle rang me up this morning. He's got me a job interview out of town, and he's my only family member left so if I don't do what he asks of me?" I explain to her in a very convincing lie, before slicing my fingers across my throat. "So, this is the last you'll see of me" I say to her again, and I can see Zack's face turn to shock then confusion.

I glance at him and know he is wondering after everything I told him in the really early hours of the morning about this woman in black spirit, how could I just up and leave for a supposed job interview. I can't exactly explain the truth to Zack whilst his mother is around, so I just awkwardly give him a smile before turning my back to them both and leave for my car. I don't want to lie to the kid, but I also am feeling like I don't care I'm lying to him. It won't be long before he realises it is a lie anyway. I hear the door open at the reception area, as I get into my car and start the engine. I hear Zack shouting for me, and running over when suddenly he is there banging on my window.

I roll down the window and look up at him. "Zack I have to get going," I tell him in a rather different tone of voice than I've ever spoken to him before. "Kenzi, how can you just leave? You tell me my friends have been dying because of this… this spirit and you need me to be bait because I'm the next victim. Now you're just going to get in your damn car and leave!? What the hell!?" He practically yells at me. Being yelled at, is all becoming all too familiar for my liking. "Look… I'm not really leaving and don't damn my car!" I irritatedly say back at him, more annoyed at the car bit, than everything else.

"I'm all suited up because I need to go visit your town council, they hold clues to what I need to know, and the only way I'm going to get in there is to be looking representable. You really think they'd let me in dressed the way I usually am?" I explain to him, giving him a stern look which over the years I have seemed to perfected, because Zack backs off with a hefty sigh. "Meet me at midday, just look for the car. I'll have a drink waiting for you," I tell him more calmly, before rolling the window back up and pulling out of the parking lot. I drive round town looking for the council's town building and it isn't long before I see it. I pull up in front and receive a couple of looks from some people whom are going inside.

I get out of the car, clipping my fake I.D badge onto the pocket of my suit jacket, and after some yanking down of the jacket from the discomfort I feel in the outfit, I walk round to the sidewalk and up to the front door. "I'm Maria Barnes, Census Taker," I state with every ounce of professionalism showing through my body language and tone of voice.

"Ah, we've been expecting someone from the census department for a few days, come in" One of the older women replies to me, after scrutinising my I.D badge and look. She walks me inside and guides me to the room where I'm meant to go if I really was a Census Taker. I thank her for her help and insist I will be fine on my own for the time being. When I am certain I am alone, I creep out of the room I was guided to, and now in stealth mode, look for the correct room I really need… the room that stores all the files on the history of the town and this particular house's previous owners. I rummage through several drawers of files and it is becoming a drag as I feel like I'm getting absolutely nowhere with this.

It is then I hear a rapping at the window, which is strange because I am upstairs on the second floor. I go onto alert mode, but act like I wasn't. I turn around slowly, ready to draw my gun at any given moment, when I see it is Zack hanging off the drain pipe, tapping on the window lightly, begging to get let in. I sigh with relief and once I walk over to the window I let him inside. "What you doing here? I told you I'd meet you at lunch by my car" I whisper a lecture at him. I do not want to be caught snooping, let alone snooping with a child. It could look seriously wrong, and make me look even worse in front of his mom if she ever finds out, which if we were caught she would!

"I wanted to help you, I know what I said in the wee hours of this morning, but I've changed my mind, and anyway… you were looking in the wrong set of drawers" He whispers back at me, walking across the room and tapping his fingertips on a filing cabinet that is in situated in the corner of the room. I walk over and check the tiny label on the front of it: 'obituaries 1980s-present'. Okay, so maybe the kid is useful to have around after all.

I open the drawer that is labelled for the 80s, and have a rummage, until I find some possible ones. Pulling out the files I flick through a few in a rapid manner, which makes Zack look confused as to how I can even acknowledge the names on the files and the photos. I don't say anything to him, but find the one file that I was looking for. The picture alone, makes me know it is the right one. So I put the others back, where I found them and snake the file I need under my suit jacket. I hear someone coming and neither of us are meant to be here, so I practically shove Zack towards the window again, and get out myself via the window, and the two of us are left hanging on the drain pipe under the window out of sight.

We hear muffled voices walk into the room and chairs being pulled out, so we know we're gonna be here for a long while, unless we move. Looking down on Zack under me I signal for him to shimmy down the pie to the ground, and stay out of sight. I follow him down and when out of sight of any possible windows, I turn and look at him. "I gotta get back inside to where they think I am, grab my stuff and get out again. Meet me in my car" I tell him, handing him the file and my car keys. Something I don't make a habit of that is for sure. I am putting my full trust in this kid with the file and my car; I pray that he doesn't let me down.

He takes the file and my car keys to let himself in, and run off towards the front of the building where my car is still situated. I manage to get myself back inside, when soon enough I am caught by one of the council members. "Can I help you?" She asks, looking at me suspiciously. "Yeah.. Restroom? Where is it, I've been walking around for a short while and getting myself lost" I say in a quick reply putting on a sheepish grin upon my lips, to show innocence. She looks less suspicious now, and shows me the direction to the restroom; thanking her I walk away, heading in the direction she showed me until she disappears out of sight and head back to where I left my stuff. Getting back to the room, I grab my bag and head out again. "Got everything you need Miss Barnes?" I hear from behind me, and it is the woman from outside who let me in. She has obviously come to check on me.

"Yes, thank you I'll be on my way now. Was a pleasure meeting you" I reply back to her, with my most professional voice being put on and kindest of smiles. It is almost too easy being fake. I walk out of the council house and see my car still where I parked it and Zack inside it, looking through the file. Putting my trust in him was obviously a good call. Though making it obvious he is reading a council file is not the brightest of moves. Rolling my eyes, I walk over and get in my driver's side. With one hand on the steering wheel, I push the file down, grabbing it and shoving it on the floor by his feet.

"Reading it when the members of the council can come out and see you with it is not the brightest of moves Zack… keys please?" I say to him, before he can protest the whole 'Hey! I was reading that!" scenario. Getting the keys put into my hand, I put them into the ignition, and starting the car, pulling out from the sidewalk edge and onto the main road where I drive down the road and into the main town. I press play on my stereo so it can start playing an old cassette I have in there and Motley Crue is playing within moments. "Motley Crue… really?" Zack asks, and out of the corner of my eye I can see him raising a single eyebrow.

"Hey…you can not complain about the classic rock or my car… so shut it" I reply to him, keeping my eye on the road, but a smirk did appear on my lips. When he does as he was told, I find a coffee shop that has a parking spot free in front of it, so I pull up and park the car. Taking my wallet out of my bag, I hand him some money. "Get the drinks in, I'll have a black coffee as it is and get me a piece of cake whilst you're at it. Get yourself anything you want my treat." I tell him, and I can see his face light up like he was just told what he got for Christmas early. He gets out of the car with money in hand and walks into the coffee shop, so I use this moment of being alone by picking up the file and flicking it open to start reading….


	20. Chapter 20

_'Kylie Whitmore._

_Age: 38_

_Death: Suicide- was found hanging in her estate; abrasions around neck clarify Police Statement. Suicide note was found in her study where she wrote for her distrust and disgust for the town's poorly executed search and rescue of her son and daughter (twins) after their disappearance. _

_Wrists were slashed prior to hanging in a presumed first attempt at ending her life after she could not live without her beloved children.'_

Reads the medical report. Though the way the report has been written, it seems rather half assed, and like the coroner couldn't be bothered to go into details. Though flicking through the file I do find the suicide note attached inside it, which I find strange, I've never come across a file have attached evidence like this before. I read the suicide note and to be honest I actually feel sorry for the damn woman. There is definitely an conspiracy going on… well according to her note, and to be honest it would make sense if there was, from the way the council are covering up the deaths today. The suicide note basically says, how after the twins father had come to pick them up for a day out one day, the twins suddenly went missing. The father had come back to break the news to her, but she never believed the father was completely innocent in the whole thing.

They had gotten a divorce when the kids were only a couple of years old, and he had insisted on having full custody of them, but she refused to give up the only good things that had come out of her terrible marriage. So they begrudgingly settled for joint custody, yet the father still tried to get her to hand the kids over fully to him. This had caused her health to deteriorate over the years, and she became really unwell. She began suffering with severe depression and anxiety every time the father took them away. She had become fearful of them never returning to her. Then one day, her worse fears had come alive when the father came back but without them and saying they had gone missing on his watch.

He tried to explain to her that he did everything to try and find them but with no luck, but she was convinced it was a ploy to keep them for himself. She had gotten the police involved to try and find the children, but she felt that they were only humouring her and her nervous disposition. She was convinced they were in on the whole thing with the father, and never wanted her to be remotely happy again, and after years of not finding a single clue, she decided the only way to be with her children again (to whom at this point she believed to be dead) was to end her own suffering and see them in heaven.

The story within the suicide note is actually rather heartbreaking to hear, but now she was back taking away other people's children out of her selfish actions and although it is sad that she went through all that heartache, she decided to end her own life. Something that doesn't settle well with me at all. She was selfish enough to just curl up in a ball and presume her kids dead instead of doing something productive and look for them herself. My heartless soul is taking over at this point and have no time for this woman in black. Now she is just a spirit killing innocent people and she has to be stopped. I look up in a startle, when Zack is standing outside the car, knocking the window with his elbow due to his hands being full with our food and coffee. Leaning over, I open his passenger door from the inside and he hands me my cake and coffee before getting inside himself.

"So… get anything that can help you get rid of her?" He asks me, tucking into his Panini that he has got himself. "She hung herself in the estate but there is a coroner's report, so she was taken from the estate and buried somewhere. It's either gonna be the cemetery though I think this is unlikely considering she killed herself. So my guess is the backyard of the estate that is now your council house." I explain to him, putting the file under the back seat and taking a sip of my coffee. "How can you tell all that from the file? I read the coroner's report.. There was nothing to go on" Zack replies to me and I can't help but smirk and shake my head. "Zack… I've been doing this job since I was 18years old. I get to know these sorts of things, and she isn't the first spirit I've come across. First woman in black sure, but not first spirit. When it comes to the bodies though, it's the same deal… either the cemetery or somewhere within the residence. It's always the same. This time round though, I reckon it's the estate because reading the suicide note and the coroner report and briefly the police report, they wouldn't have a suicide victim in the cemetery. She was considered a nut job and they didn't take well to them back in the 80s. If they weren't in some Asylum, then they kept their deaths very quiet and wouldn't give them a proper burial. It's how they become restless spirits and very nasty to deal with. So because of this, she's out for vengeance on the loss of her twin kids, and wanting to rip every child away from every happy parent for the sake of it. Her actions are blurred from her true feelings from being a trapped spirit on earth for so many years." I explain to him in depth.

He hung onto every word I spoke to him, and the nearer the end of what I had to say I got, his jaw got wider and lower to the ground. "You really know a lot about this kind of stuff huh?" He asks me, and I just nod, looking ahead of me this time and eating my slice of cake. "Like I said… it's my job... hunting things… saving people... it's what I do, what I've been trained to do" I say to him once more. For the next few minutes we sit in my car in silence as we eat and drink our lunches, before we end up talking of the plan I've been concocting in my head to get to her remains in the night. Zack, like I have presumed, doesn't like my plan when I finally speak to him about it. He is all willing to help me, but he is still very much weary of being bait for my plan. He also is weary of me digging up a real dead body and burning it. I manage to get him round to my way of thinking though, and soon enough I have geared him up during the day so he will be safe this evening.

The night has finally fallen, and we are pulling up outside the council house again in my car, killing the engine and just rolling up the road, and parking it in silence. I don't want to alert anyone that could call the cops on my ass and stop this whole mess before it even starts. I pick the lock of the front door of the council house, once I have fully equipped myself and Zack, and I let us inside, heading through the house and out into the backyard, where we were previously in the day. I stand out the back with my flashlight shining onwards on the whole back garden as I give it a real thought for a moment. I then walk towards the very back tree, shining my light on it and look up. It is very old looking, older than any other tree in the backyard and the grass around it is dead, even though the grass everywhere else is luscious and green.

This usually only happened with nature if the person is brought back from the dead, but I'm figuring a woman in black is nasty enough to create the same sort of reaction as well. I pull out my shovel out of my duffel bag, whilst Zack stands beside me, looking around as my look out. He is greatly nervous as I can hear the dead grass crumple beneath his constantly shifting feet. "Calm down Zack I will probably get to salt and burn her remains before she even gets to you… just trust me okay?" I comment to him as I continue to dig at a steady rate. I've been digging for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before I get low enough and hit something beneath me.

It turns out it is this Kylie Whitmore, just wrapped up in dirty rags. I find this poor excuse of a burial actually helpful as it means the body will burn a lot quicker knowing how fabrics are very flammable. Zack pulls a face and wretched, almost throwing up from the sight, even though all that is probably likely to be in the cloth where bone remains. I think it is more the fact he is looking at a real body inside rags that is getting to him. I'm just ready to get this over with, when Zack drops his flashlight. I look up and see Kyle Whitmore standing in front of us both at a slight distance. Zack has ended up under her influence once again. "God dammit bitch, just leave the kids alone!" I curse at her, getting up and grabbing my handgun straight away, pointing and shooting it at her. She disappears and Zack comes round enough to pick up his flashlight. "Come on and burn her already!" He exclaims with a shake in his voice this time.

"I would if she wouldn't get in the way of me doing it!" I curse again, but at him this time, grabbing the huge tin of rock salt and shaking a generous amount over the remains and grabbing my lighter. Next thing I know it is flung out of my grip into the make shift grave, and I'm tackled into the tree by Zack. "What the hell Zack!?" I pretty much scream at him, trying to fight him off. He never seemed this strong before, so why am I struggling so much? Then I notice her behind him, tugging at his metaphorical strings. Instead of making him commit suicide, she is making him fight me, to stop me from killing her!

"Well this is a new turn of events!" I say through gritted teeth as I really try to fight Zack off without completely hurting him. Then she rushes forward, making Zack move his hands up and around my neck, strangling me greatly. "Dammit Zack!" I choke out, struggling to grab my handgun that's near me. Kylie rushes forward and kneels down in front of my handgun, staring at me intently. "Hunter!" She screeches in my face, still encouraging Zack to do the killing for her. I have had enough, and I hate it when people, be they a supernatural being or not screeches in my face the most. I look at Zack and choke out an apology before I kick him back, making him land hard on the ground. I move quickly across the grass, causing Kyle Whitmore to get startled enough to step back, allowing me access to my handgun, which I grab and fire off four rounds this time. She doesn't disappear, this time, which is odd, but does move far enough back for me to get up. Next thing I know, she is bursting into flames in front of me, and my eyes are clapped on her watching her die in front of me.

"That's for making me choke my friend!" I hear get called out, which makes me turn and see Zack is the one who has managed to light my lighter and chuck it on the remains. He is also holding the lighter fluid. When she has been ganked, I breathe properly and with relief. Another job done. "Good job kiddo" I comment on him, I stand up and walk over to him, patting him on the shoulder, taking the lighter fluid from him, putting the lid back on. I grab the water jug from my bag and put the fire out, then lent down and carefully grab my lighter again from the grave. Grabbing the rest of my stuff, I walk Zack out of the Council House and back to my car, chucking my stuff in the trunk.

"You did great Zack, but you must never speak of this to anyone… you hear me? They'll think you're insane. Also, if anyone asks I wasn't in town. But you gotta be careful from now on okay? Look after your mom too." I say to him, leaning on the trunk. "You're leaving now?" He asks, looking up at me like I'm some kind of superhero figure. "Yeah, it's what I do… finish the case then leave town. I'm never in one place for long, I got other cases to do, other people to see" I tell him honestly, and now I am feeling very uncomfortable. Truth be told, I'm absolutely knackered from the hunt and still recovering from him strangling me.

We say our farewells finally, and I get in my car and drive off. Though I only drive to the outskirts of town, far enough away for him to think that I have really left. Once on the outskirt, I kill the engine, kick back and sleep in my car for a few hours.


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up the next morning, feeling groggy and aching in my back and the back of my neck from sleeping at a weird angle in the front seat of my car, I was really craving a cup of caffeine but there is no diner nearby. Unless I want to drive back into the main town I just left behind, which I don't in case Zack catches a glimpse of me. So instead, I get out of my car, and pop the trunk open, and grab a beer from the cooler, before walking back to my driver's seat after locking up the trunk and I drink a morning beer instead to wake me up. Sure it isn't clever, but I need some kind of 'pick me up' so I can drive all the way back to the Roadhouse and get another case from Ellen. I'm about to start the engine when my cell starts blaring my usual Motley Crue ringtone, startling me for a brief moment. I pick up seeing Bobby's name up on the caller I.D.

"You there Kiddo?" Bobby greets me when I click 'answer'.

"Yeah I'm here Bobby, hey you should put me in the hunter's record books. I killed the damn woman in black and saved the last remaining kids that are alive without causing any of them harm" I greet back to him, deciding to try and get some praise from him to start the day.

"You're surprising me more and more Mika, but I want you on another case already so ya better start driving ya hear?" Bobby replies to me, well… I guess that is some sort of praise from my uncle.

"Sure, where and what?" I respond back to him instantly, my body is screaming for a day's rest but my head is screaming for another kill- it's the only way I can keep on living.

"Good, there's something going down in Gainesville, people are disappearing off the map, and turning up in morgues with dog like wounds. Then the bodies are disappearing from the morgues as if they're walking right out there" Bobby explains briefly to me, from what he's heard through the grapevine… always the same bloody grapevine. Sighing and pinching my nose from the vague information yet again, I accept the mission and start driving for days on end all the way to Gainesville Florida.

In the time it took me to get to Gainesville, I've calling around to try and get more information than what Bobby told me, whilst he also tried to get more information. Ellen (always reliable) wass the first to get back to me with a possible idea of what is going on and I don't like her theory at all.

"Zombies sweetie, that's the main thing I can think of from what Bobby keeps saying about the bodies just walking out of the morgue" She told me over the phone one evening when I was getting some rest before arriving into Gainesville the next morning. I spent the night researching zombies and to be honest, I am now wishing someone else would take this damn case. I can handle any damn creature thrown in my path, but zombies not so much. Yet Bobby thought I could handle it, so I continue my work. The next morning I drive into town and visit the morgue where these victims had last been seen. The coroner gives me all the information he can, whilst under the influence I'm an FBI Agent and one of the victims is on the FBI watch list… which may I add is complete and utter bullcrap. Walking out of the morgue, and making my exit I see another victim turn up on a slab and being wheeled in, so I turn in my smart high heels and walk right back inside to check the body with the coroner.

Something wasn't right to me, it didn't seem right to me to fit in with a zombie attack, for a start why would a body be found and wheeled in during the day and no one is screaming zombies. I mean, if zombies really were limping around town surely someone would freak out and start screaming the odds? Right? I look at the wounds more closely in between the coroner taking Polaroid pictures of each and every wound, and the victims for his report.

"Hey, can you take doubles for our records please?" I ask him in my most professional FBI like voice ever, and I notice he is looking down my shirt to my cleavage which is annoying me greatly, but it gets what I want and before I can say "zombie apocalypse" I have Polaroid pictures of every wound and anything else that stood out to the coroner as strange or brutal. I walk out, taking my jacket off and shoving it in the backseat of my car, sitting down in the driver's side and flicking through the photos. "Knew it couldn't be zombies!" I can't help quietly exclaim to myself almost in joy.

I press the requirde button to speed dial Ellen at the Roadhouse and wait for her to pick up, only to get her daughter and the only other girl my age I actually get on with; Jo Harvelle. "Roadhouse" Jo answers the phone when it clicks to be connected. "Hey Jo it's Mika, can you put your mom on the phone for me? I need to get some information from her" I request to Jo, and with a simple 'sure' spoken in response, Ellen is on the phone to me and I'm explaining about what I found out in the morgue and the photos I have gotten a hold of.

She asks me to email copies of the photos to Ash so she can take a look with him and then she'd get back to me, so I do exactly that, I take some some bad photos on my phone and upload them onto my laptop, emailing them straight over to Ash, with the header 'photos for Ellen- case: Gainesville' and it only takes them a few moments before Ellen is back on the phone to me with her synopsis.

"Well it's not zombies, those tears and wounds? Werewolf or Lycanthrope more to the point with your case… they're more like shape shifters than anything else, but their limited to the shape of the wolf. They can shift into animal like forms any time of the day or night without the full moon. People or doctors think that lycanthropy is just a disease, that's more mental than actual fact. I guess you just came across your first real Lycan sweetie." She starts explaining to me, and I can't help but get this sick and twisted grin on my face. I mean… it isn't zombies! I couldn't be happier if I am to really be truthful.

"So Lycans... silver bullet to the heart right?" I ask her, getting into the glove compartment and pulling out my handgun, and checking what bullets I currently have in there, your standard issue. "You got it sweet pea, look… you sure you can handle this on your own? Isn't it about time that you get partnered up on a case?" Ellen replies to me, throwing in a little hint at the end, I know who she means when she said 'partner up'. "Nice try Ellen, it ain't gonna happen!" I chime to her, with almost a little melody to my tone of voice. I really am too excited for this hunt, and on the ball with her little digs. "Can't blame me for still trying Mika, we're all worried about you kiddo. Especially after that woman in black and yes Bobby rang me to let me know about that suicide mission of yours" Ellen says back at me, with her usual motherly lecturing tone of voice seeping through down the phone. "Oh come on Ellen, give me a break! I killed the damn thing when hunters twice my age haven't been able to! I saved the town and the kid it was going after, I think I deserve at least a week of you and Bobby not trying to hook me up with Dean," I tell her back. Yeah, my voice is sounding like I'm complaining and being a whiny little kid, but my point still stood.

I hear Ellen sigh down the phone to my come back, and wonder if she is ever going to reply back to me or just hang up. Sometimes it is rather difficult to tell with Ellen, I love the woman… I truly do, but sometimes her being difficult to predict can be more of a pain than fighting anything else that's not natural. "Okay, Okay… you're right, look it's only because we worry about you… you've changed too much kid, and I don't think you even know who you are anymore. We certainly don't… Dean not being in your life makes you incomplete and you know it. It makes you down right scary and sometimes myself and Bobby wonder if we're gonna find out you're dead because you're a cold hearted hunter who doesn't care about herself anymore. You scare us sometimes, that's all" She tells honestly me down the phone, and it hits a nerve, but I don't let that show as I speak to her on the phone. I let what she said to me sink into my memory, she's right… I am a different person. I am a cold-hearted hunter and that's how I get the job done. "Look, I better go, got the case to do" I tell her, just before we both say our farewells and the usual 'I'll check in when I'm done' scenario and speech. I hang up on the phone and thump my fist on my steering wheel.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm scaring the people closest to me, whom I call my family. It gets me wound up and geared up for the case, so I start the engine again and drive around, trying to find the places that these people were last seen before their deaths. It turns out it was a club and I can so handle that. I'm in the mood to get a drink anyway. I head over to the club called 'The Cartoon" which, I find to be a strange name for a club, but whatever. Pulling up into the front drive way car park, I notice some guys all turn their heads as they see my baby pull in. It actually makes me smirk to see them ogling over my car, even though some of them have girlfriends on their arms. You can see the anticipation on their faces, as they wait to see the driver get out. It is always the same, the car grabs the stares, and it makes it easy for me. I get out of the car, and some of the single men actually wolf whistle at me, not believing a girl like me could own such an incredible piece of machinery. "Hello there pretty lady!" One tall stocky male calls out as I walk past him, and I just tip my sunglasses down to the tip of my nose and peer over the top.

He is actually pretty hot; I make a mental note in my head to see him later at the bar. I give him a wink, and walk on inside. I head to the bar and order Jack Daniels on the rocks, which surprises the bar tender seeing a girl order a strong drink. Taking off my shades, I put them in the inside pocket of my biker jacket that is too big on my small frame. I pay him with a tip for the drink, and spin round on my barstool eyeing up the attendees in the club. I have to see if there is anyone who looked remotely suspicious enough to be a Lycan. I think back to the tall stocky guy outside, and then shake the idea out of my head… too cliché I decide. I sip at my drink, feeling like for once I have a case that allows myself to have a bit of down time, whilst working. One guy comes up to me and smiles, "You the owner of the Chevy Impala 66 outside?" He asks me, which makes me cock an eyebrow up in curiosity. "Yeah… what of it?" I reply to him, making a subtle notion of checking him out. "Thought so, we don't get many visitors here that aren't from outside of town, and your car sort of stands out. Nice ride." He replies to me, complimenting my car and not me. I'm not too surprised; my baby always gets the compliments.

"Thanks, half built her myself with my uncle, I won't go anywhere without her." I tell him, shooting him a little smirk. He looks like he should be a band, with his tousled hair and jeans that are ripped at the knees… just my type. He looks at me shocked that I said I built her myself with help. "You look surprised…." I remark to him, hovering on the end of my sentence realising he hasn't even introduced himself to me.

"Caleb, Caleb Winters, and yeah I am… I mean, you don't get many girls wanting to get under the hood of a car and get dirty building one, let alone check anything if it breaks down," He says, with a sheepish sort of smile and chuckle. It is actually rather adorable, as he brushes his hand through his tousled hair, making it even more tousled. He is starting to look like a surfer who just got out of the water and dried their hair in the natural breeze. "Well Caleb, I'm not like most girls. I'm not the kind that expects guys to do everything for her… I'm more of a…. a hands on type of chick" I tell him, shooting him my signature devious smirk. It causes him to shuffle from one foot to the other, as he stands there wondering what to say to such a statement.

He ends up buying us both more rounds, and before we know it we are both getting rather drunk. Though I make sure I'm not so drunk that I can't continue doing my job of surveillance as I speak to him. We speak quite a bit and he seems like a really decent guy, shy at times but decent. I order in the next round of drinks for us, and pretty much down my JD before we decide to leave the joint. I can't see anyone suspicious in the club anyway, so I figure it won't hurt. As we leave the club, we turn to head to my car, when I suddenly feel someone grab me from behind and knock me out on the hood of my car.

I wake up quite a bit later, and my eyes are blurring and not even sure where I am. It looks worn out and damp. It smells damp actually. My vision slowly begins to focus on something in the far distance, turns out to be an iron pillar. I can hear trains running overhead. "Ah you're finally awake! It's about time, I guess I shouldn't have gotten Caleb to give you so much alcohol." I hear a voice call out, as I see a blurry figure walk towards me, when it comes into view, I see a woman crouching down in front of me. I move my arms, only to find they are bound to another iron pillar.

"Yeah, don't bother sweetheart. Chained you up real good there, didn't bother using rope as I knew you hunters would just get out of that easily. So I used chains to be different for a change." She says to me, in a smart-ass tone of voice. My head is pounding and it is proving difficult to listen to her. "You know, chains and foreplay just get me in the right places" I retort back to her in just as much of a smart-ass tone of voice. Next thing, I feel is a hand slap me hard across the face, and I swear she scratched me across the cheek. "Don't be a smart-ass with me! All you hunters are all the damn same! Cocky son of bitches who think they're better than anyone else! Well guess what, the tables have been turned and this time? This time we're showing all you hunters we're the top of the food chain! We're gonna start with you, only thing is, I can't decide whether to rip you apart bit by bit or just turn you and let you lose on other hunters…" She snaps at me.

"Do you always talk to your captives like this? Because right now you're boring me to tears, I could actually fall asleep to your rambles. You think you're the first creature that has threatened to rip me apart or turn me? Oh please! Get real and stop reading your teen fright books!" I practically spit at her, but there is the sound of tiredness in my voice. I really am bored of this whole being tied up scenario, though I have to give it to her for using chains instead of rope. "Where's Caleb?" I ask, suddenly getting my thinking cap back on. "Oh Caleb? You mean my little helper? Yeah you see… he's like my puppy. He wants to be a Lycan so bad, that I said he can do my bidding, get me girls then when it's time I will turn him. But between you and me?" She begins saying to me, before leaning into me, and whispering in my ear.

"I'll never turn him… he's a whiney little puppy. So I'll just kill him in his sleep." She whispers, and that irritates me more than anything else she said. I rattle at the chains that are binding me to the iron pillar and it causes her to laugh in a sadistic manner. "Oh you hunters! You amuse me so greatly! Always wanting to fight for innocent blood!" She chuckles, she is almost jumping up and down ever so slightly and clapping her hands in amusement at my expense. "I swear… when I get out of this I'm gonna rip you apart!" I shout back at her, with pure malice in my voice. I have snapped and she has no idea who she is playing with. She just turns on her heels and walks out, waving her hand up in the air behind her. "We'll see, we'll see" She practically sings.

I watch as she walks off and out of sight, and know that if I don't make one move I'm not particularly fond of having to do, I would be utterly screwed and really will end up dead. So I grit my teeth tightly together and squint my eyes shut just as tight, then I yank my hand so far back, my fingers clash against the chains so hard, my thumb dislocated. I let out a muffled scream as I do it, and the chains give out just enough, that I can slide my hands out one at a time. The chains drop to the floor with a loud clang, and I quickly look around to make sure the female Lycan isn't coming back from the noise. Satisfied I have at least a few seconds to spare, I pop my thumb back into place.

I hear footsteps and I quickly duck behind the pillar, and peer round it to see who it is, only to find it's Caleb and his forehead is bleeding like mine is. He spots me behind the pillar after getting away and runs over to me trying to be as silent as possible with his footsteps. "What are you doing? She'll rip you apart if she sees you free!" He whispers in an exclaimed manner. "Oh come on, like I'm gonna let that bitch do anything to me. I've gotten out of worst scrapes than this, I'm a hunter, and it's what I do. I may look fragile but I'm not." I whisper back at him, giving him my signature cocky smirk again. When we both suddenly hear footsteps from heeled boots, I duck behind the pillar again, and he walks off to the other end of the warehouse, somewhere he won't see me. He acts as if he has just walked in himself, and when the lycan walks back in seeing me missing, he looks at her with his hands up in a defensive manner. "I just got in here myself, I was on my way to tell you she's gone" Caleb speaks in a pleading tone of voice that screamed 'please believe me!' it is actually rather pathetic.

She doesn't seem to believe it though as I peer ever so slightly round the corner to see her slap Caleb so hard, he gets scratch marks down his face, just missing his left eye by a few millimetres. "Don't give me that crap! She's a hunter Caleb! If she gets free, she'll bring her hunter friends and we'll all be dead! FIND HER!" She shouts at him, raising her voice into a growl on the last two words. "No need to get your knickers in a twist love," I call out, stepping out from behind the pillar. I catch a glint out of the corner of my eye, and notice my gun on the desk at the opposite side of my location. She has noticed it too though, and shifts so damn quickly; if I had blinked I would have missed it. I'm now facing a great wolf that is a lot larger than I was expecting.

Though, being faced with what Bobby would be calling right now, a suicide mission, I can't help but find the exhilaration from it. A sick smirk appears on my lips, and I begin to run as fast as my legs will carry me to the desk to get my gun. The now wolf, runs towards me, in an attempt to stop me, I find myself ducking and sliding under her, but I get scratched by her as I moved. Searing pain is now going through my waist, but I can't let that stop me. Jumping up I grab my gun and aim at her. She comes at me again, and knocks my gun out of my grip before I could get a single shot fired, which makes me grit my teeth in annoyance more so than the previous attack. She throws me up and back into the wall and I fall down into the desk, breaking it in two from the force of the throw. My back can hardly take anymore of this pain and pressure. I can feel those old scars now feeling raw again.

"Bitch," I curse giving the wolf dagger eyes, and I swear, it is attempting to laugh at me, but all I am seeing is drool pouring down an open mouth grin from her. It makes my stomach churn, and I heave myself up off the floor, feeling a lot slower than before. "Kenzi!" I hear being shouted at me, I don't remember telling him my name...or at least my fake name. But then again, I did knock back a lot of JD and cokes and straight Jack Daniels on the rocks not that long ago, so I probably did. I look up and he throws my handgun at me, which is probably the most stupid move to make, in the history of stupid mistakes.

I manage to grab the gun on either side so I don't run the risk of knocking the safety off and shooting myself in the foot, literally. I hurry to get the safety off and manage to get off a round, into the Lycan's head with a single silver bullet. The Lycan is stumbling, before she shifted back into her human form and lay dead on the floor, blood seeping out of her skull and onto the floor around her. I'm sighing with relief that it is finally over, standing up properly, I'm placing the safety back on the handgun of mine, and sliding it into the back of my pants, which sends pain through my side from twisting. "Balls…." I find myself cursing like my Uncle all of a sudden, as I look over the gash in my waist, and my top getting blood stains on it rather rapidly.

Looking up, deciding that my waist will have to wait until I get back to my car, I see Caleb staring down at the woman's dead body and shaking, where he is obviously trying to control his freak out that is dying to get out. "Caleb, get out of here, and none of this happened you hear me? If you get involved with Lycans again, and become one of those things you'll be in her position because I WILL put a bullet in your head personally. Believe me, you DON'T wanna be a monster," I tell him straight. I'm sick of coming across people who are perfectly normal, living the apple pie life and wanting to be a monster, whether it a werewolf, lycan or vampire…. I am utterly sick of it. He just looks up at me and nods still shaking before he runs off.


	23. Chapter 23

I start walking out of the warehouse, feeling the whole place rumble around me as another train goes overhead. Reaching the outside world, I see the sun beginning to rise and dawn is fast approaching. Looking around I search for my car, really hoping that when they knocked me out on it, they had the decency to at least drive me here in it. I begin trudging my way round the warehouse before finally spotting my car ahead in a parking lot. A smile spreads across my face, glad to see my movable home safe and sound. I get into the car and begin checking my wound. Luckily it isn't deep, but I do get concerned that I am now affected with the curse of becoming one of them, so I decide I should call Ellen, and find out what I can from her.

"What do you mean you got yourself attacked by the damn Lycan!?" Are the first words I hear from Ellen's mouth down the cell phone, and I'm not enjoying it.

"I'm fine, it's only a scratch Ellen come on I've been through worse than this, just… don't give Bobby a heart attack and tell him?" I reply to her simply.

"For crying out loud you're gonna give me a heart attack kiddo! Let alone your Uncle. But you're lucky, only a bite from a Lycan will make you turn and be cursed by one. Just get yourself checked out and properly stitched up, instead of doing it yourself this time?" Ellen says back to me, this time a more motherly tone is coming through in her voice and it is almost soothing actually.

"Okay, I will I promise if you promise to give me another case afterwards?" I bargain with her, as I always do.

"I'll give you a case once you've had a couple of days off to rest up!" Ellen then bargains with me back, and it is causing me to sigh, as I know at this point it is hopeless to try and get her to change her mind.

"Fine, two days rest up then you're giving me another case," I reply to her, giving in to her demands like a kid who was told they can't have their dessert until they eat all their vegetables. I just listen as Ellen sighs down the phone and hangs up on me. Pulling my cell from my ear, I am staring at it, shocked that she would just hang up on me like that. I guess I'm getting too much for even Ellen to deal with now. Starting the engine, I begin my drive to the local hospital, and do as I promised Ellen, and get seen to properly. I don't want to go to the hospital but I know if I don't Ellen will seriously have my ass on a platter and served to demons. A pissed off Ellen is not something I want to deal with.

After visiting the hospital, I have checked into a motel and now find myself sprawled out on the motel room bed where there is barely any air conditioning. The room is slightly stuffy and it's hard to relax, I think I'd have relaxed better in the back seat of my car. Sighing, I begin sitting up slowly, with pain shooting through my side as the stitches begin to get taught with tension from my movement. I reach over and grab the remote controller switching the TV on and begin to channel hop through the channels to find something worth watching. It is now I hear a familiar growling outside, and getting up from the bed and over to the window to peek through the curtains, only to see the familiar Chevy impala 1967 pull in. "You've got to be kidding me," I complain to myself, closing the curtains properly as I spot Dean and his dad John get out of the car and no Sam.

I almost forgot that Sam left them to go off to college for a moment, until my memory comes back to me. Walking back to the bed I sit down, resting up a pillow upright against the head board, so I can sit up and in relative comfort. I really hope that if I stay quiet in my room and don't go outside to the soda machine, I might be able stay hidden from the Winchesters, long enough to get out of town in the morning. It isn't long before the medications that I had previously taken just before I checked into this room, take over my body and make me feel ridiculously tired and my eyelids begin getting extremely heavy and I drift off to sleep…

With a groan I wake up the next morning, holding my head, as I seem to have to have woken up with a bit of a headache. I'm putting it down to the medication and having my usual rough sleep. "Morning Sleeping Beauty" I hear be said from across the room, and my initial reaction kicked into drive as I grab my handgun from under my pillow, take the safety off by pulling back on the hammer and hold it up aiming it in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Whoa, no need to shoot me!" The voice says again, and I take a proper a look at the person sitting at the table, with a coffee take away cup in his left hand, leather coat being worn on his torso…. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" I reply, putting the safety back on.

"I saw your 66 in the parking lot last night when we got here, and with a bit of sweet talking to the receptionist lady, got a hold of your room number and pick locked my way in this morning if you must know. You can't hide from us Winchesters for long ya know, though I am impressed you got rid of us for three months." Dean explains to me, before sipping at his morning brew and putting up one ankle onto his knee, sitting back on the seat, making himself comfortable. Great… he was planning on sticking around until I spoke to him and tell him something about myself probably.

"It's rude to break into a girl's room no matter where they are located and watch them sleep, also it's just damn creepy! What are you? My stalker?" I almost spit back at him, I really don't appreciate waking up and having Dean staring at me like some stalker or creeper. I had a damn fight with a Lycan the night before, I had to sleep against my will due to my medication for my injured waist and deal with my nightmares, just to wake up and deal with Dean who is becoming rather obsessed with me.

"You're funny Kenzi, no I'm not your stalker but I know there is something you're not telling me and I can't help but always see something about my girlfriend in you…" He tells me, starting his response with a cocky attitude, before his tone turned melancholy when he said the word 'girlfriend'. He still couldn't say 'ex girlfriend' or 'dead girlfriend' or anything that showed he is accepting the fact the old me was in his past. He kept wording it like I am still with him, and that is a heavy weight on my heart, even though it is cold and had lack of emotion.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it, you PICK LOCKED your way into my room and have been watching me sleep! That's creepy! Seriously, get out of my room," I say sternly to him, putting emphasis on his actions. I'm majorly getting sick and tired of him just turning up out of the blue and trying to get information out of me.

"I haven't been watching or stalking you- just shut up alright? I'm not going anywhere without answers…" Dean speaks back at me, I can tell myself being snarky with him is starting to irritate him. "Well, I'm not giving any… I gave you my name three months ago, what else could you possibly want? I heard from Bobby what happened to your girl… I'm sorry I am, but her and me? Nothing alike, I don't even know her or what she looked like and quite frankly I don't wanna know, I don't care!" I find myself snapping back at him, I can't believe I am saying that about myself.

Dean stands up at this point, and I can tell I said something out of line, but I am hoping because of what I just said to him, he would indeed now leave me the hell alone and let me get on with being a hunter and never want to see me again. "You two ARE alike… sure, she wasn't a stuck up white haired bitch like you're being and she definitely wouldn't wear the kind of attire you do, but you are alike in facial features… you both have…have… you both have those uncanny rare dark brown eyes…" Dean stammers to me, he is stepping closer to me, and by his tone I'm guessing is meant to be harsh and hateful towards me, but he is just sounding utterly sad and helpless. I don't realise just how close he has got to me at first until he is right in my face, sitting on the end of my bed and sweeping strands of my hair behind my ear, looking right into my eyes. I quickly shuffle away from him and in the process almost fall out of the other side of the bed, but I manage to stop myself before that happens. "Get away from me Dean, go back to your dad and leave me alone," I say to him again, not wanting to get into this kind of mess with him.

My waist is hurting as I pulled the stitches slightly, but I grab the sheet off the bed and wrap it around me, getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom quickly, slamming the door in Dean's face as he follows me. Creep. "Please Kenzi! Stop shutting me out! I have to know who you are!" Dean exclaims helplessly, through the door, and that is hard to listen to, I sit on the end of the bath and put my head in my hands. Pulling my hands back, pushing my hair back off my face and sighing. "I'm Kenzi Hart, I'm a hunter and I'm in my twenties like you, that's all you need to know about me!" I end up shouting back at him. He's making my life more and more difficult just by being here and I am beginning to hate him.

"I know that's bull crap Kenzi! I know there's more to you than what you're letting on! Just… just let me in!" Dean ends up exclaiming back at me, and I can tell he just wants to focus on me, so he would forget about 'Mika' even though I am in the now locked bathroom, and he is on the outside. I turn the shower on, deciding to ignore him, as I know if I don't ignore him that I will probably go out there and either punch him or shoot him, or worse... kiss him. "Kenzi stop ignoring me! I'm not leaving until you talk to me…" Dean calls through again, and I can hear his back hit the wall and slide down until he reaches the floor. I just get into the shower continuing to ignore him, knowing that he is stubborn enough to not actually move until I leave the bathroom. He may think I'm someone different, but I know I'm still Mika deep down and know his traits as well as I know my own.

I decide to use this moment to just get in the shower and clean up whilst he is giving up on shouting through the door and trying to get through to me. I hate this shower though, because not only can I barely feel the hot water even though it is steaming up the bathroom, Dean's pleas to find out who I am deep down are playing on my mind. It has been a long time since I last saw him and I've hadn't had to even think about him. Now he is here, refusing to leave and get under my skin. Sighing, I just find myself sliding down the shower, and sitting under the pouring water with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, before I lean back properly so my head tilts back and I am staring at the water rushing over me.

This is my chance to tell him the truth; I know it is deep down. This is my chance to come clean with him and just ask for help and possibly get out of this life. All I have to do is get up, and open my mouth. So why am I still sitting here frozen and just doing nothing? Why can't I just be with him again? Let myself be the me that I used to be, and let him hold me in the way he used to. "Kenzi please…" I hear Dean quietly call through in a desperate plea to get me to talk to him. I wonder if he is out there, trying to not cry at the thought of not being close to someone again. I wonder if he is deep down thinking 'I know you're my Mika… my Meeko, so why won't you admit it to me?' and the thoughts in my head make me actually cry silently, my tears colliding with the water on my face and becoming one liquid entity.


	24. Chapter 24

Then I find myself trying to think what my life could be like without hunting. What would I do with my skills that I have learned? How would I live the apple pie life at Bobby's whilst Dean would be away with John hunting? I'd be sat there worried sick about whether he would ever come home. I can't be one of those girls who sat there doing nothing, when I know deep down I could be out on the road with them and helping. I have to keep hunting, and my mind is constantly telling me that if I open up to him now it'd all be over. So with a deep intake of breath, I decide to keep up the lie… and lose every bit of the past me I still have left.

Knowing I can't stay in the shower for much longer, I get out and walk over grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself tightly. I look in the mirror and after all the thoughts in my head I begin to not recognise the reflection staring back at me. I'm a fictional character that I created to keep Dean off my back, so I could look at him if he came into my life without him smothering me knowing who I really am. Brushing my hair back with my hands, I unlock the door slowly and I can hear the shuffling against the carpet as Dean moves slightly, hearing me unlock the door. I don't open it just leave it unlocked.

"Dean…. I would say 'you wouldn't understand' but truth is, you probably do. All of us hunters get into this lifestyle because we lose someone or something similar. So I ask you to just respect me and not try and delve into my brain and get information from me. The reason I've lasted this long in the business at my relatively young age is because I've stayed closed up. It's my coping mechanism… the way I get through each day. I lost my sister to a vicious attack by some sea creature, that's all I'm wiling to share with you. I don't have family like you have your father, I'm utterly alone apart from Bobby Singer, but the truth is I'm fine with that. I'm happy being alone, and I don't want to open up and have people fuss over me or treat me as a vulnerable girl who will get herself killed at the next hunt. I'm just as strong as the men in this job, and I want it to stay this way.

I know if I open up to you I'll become weak, so please… PLEASE respect my wishes and just…just…" I begin to say to him, I begin doing so well but truth is, my bottom lip is quivering and I am finding it hard to not cry. I must be so focussed on attempting not to cry because I don't notice the bathroom door open and Dean just grab me pulling me into his leather jacket and hold me tight.

When I do notice my eyes shoot open wide in shock, but nothing I can do will pull me away from him, I'm weak in his arms and I must be shaking because I feel him squeeze me tighter, and I feel his head nuzzle into my wet hair. My now shaking hands just reach up and grip onto the back of his jacket and the tears start free falling done my face and into his khaki colored shirt. "I respect your wishes, I'm just glad you told me this much. I won't ask anything more from you, I promise. It's just… it's just you remind me so much of Mika… you're eyes are identical to hers, and I feel like I want to do right by her, but helping you. She was always so selfless and caring towards others when others weren't to her…" Dean begins rattling off to me traits that I have forgotten I even have.

I have become a selfish person, and uncaring of others feelings, even though I save lives nearly ever day. I left Ethan because I couldn't take being loved and love back. It doesn't feel right or normal for me, I left him because I'd rather kill things than love someone and cherish them. I'm the complete polar opposite of the person Dean fell in love with. With him telling me all this, I know I can't tell him the truth. I know he won't like me saying 'but she's not dead… she's alive…. She's me'. I can't understand how he would want to try and help me and be there for me when things are too tough to handle on my own. Half of the time, I don't want to be me or near me, so why would he? I've become the bullies that were in my life….

"Sounds like you had a great girl…" I say to him in a muffled tone, as my face is still buried into his shirt. "I did, and I'm still determined to do anything to bring her back to me. I don't care if she gets brought back to me a different girl. She'll still be my Meeko and I'll still love her. I'd get out of this business if it meant I'd have her back," He tells me and that feels like daggers stabbing my heart a thousand times. I shove my way back from him and wipe my eyes, looking at him shaking my head. "Don't you dare do something stupid Dean, whatever you have planned don't do it. Nothing good comes out of it… she's gone, you have to except that and move on." I tell him flatly, readjusting my towel before it fell down and hold onto it tight.

"If it brings her back I don't care! I'd rather be dead than her," He exclaims to me back and that feels even worse. He is being more reckless than ever before and I can't understand why.

"Dean, if you do something reckless I'm letting John know, and even if you did bring her back, what then? If you died in her place how the hell do you think she'll feel about that!?" I can't help but end up scream at him again. We had a moment of calm and seeing eye-to-eye, and then he goes and ruins it by saying something so stupid! "She doesn't deserve to be dead Kenzi! She never should have died in that Wendigo attack, if her father had just let me protect her by getting her away from her home, she never would have died!" Dean exclaims back at me. I have hit a nerve with him, like he hit a nerve with me without him even realising it. Sure, he annoys the hell out of me stalking me around but if he died, I never will live with myself and I think I really would kill myself just to be with him in death. "Everyone dies for a reason Dean, it was obviously her time to die, the sooner you except that and move on the better it is for you and her memory," I say to him, from the way his eyes almost burned with fire, I must have said it in a way that showed venom without me even realising it because he storms right up to me and I'm seeing him shake so much to the point where he's either contemplating hitting me or screaming at me so loud my head explodes.

"Are you going to shout at me or hit me because I can't work you out, I'm sorry if I offended you but you need to hear the truth," I begin saying to him, in a hurried speed to my voice as I really am concerned he is going to hit me, and he goes to but he ends up grabbing my face and kissing me, but the kiss is filled with anger and venom it almost makes me feel sick. Yet I kiss him back harshly just out of shock of what is happening. Things are spinning way out of control between us, and I really am convinced that I'll faint, but I don't. The muggy air in this bathroom and heat between us seem to just spur us on. The tension and anger between us just makes the kiss more and more intense and I can hardly control keeping my hands on the sides of his face, and vice versa with him. It isn't long until he slams me against the wall and lifts me up, my legs in a natural reaction wrapping around his waist.

My arms move causing my hands to run up and round the back of his head, tangling my fingers into the short layers of his hair, even though there is barely any hair to take a hold of. I hear and feel him groan into the kiss from my actions. I should be breaking this apart, and push him back, stopping this from happening, but I don't. I want it; I need his attention and touch so bad I'm willing to put my identity at risk. I remove his jacket in a rapid and swift motion, just wanting it off of his body. With careful balancing, he removes his arms and hands off of me to let the jacket just drop off his arms and onto the floor, before he grabs me again, and he is now carrying me into the main room, dropping me onto the bed and I yank him down with me, as he rips his shirt off and his under black t-shirt.

Climbing on top of me, every bit of clothing he is wearing is soon removed and the towel that is protecting my slender frame from his eyes is gone. It isn't even the evening and here I am sleeping with the man of my dreams in an intense angry manner. We hate each other so much; we need to have sex with each other. I've never had this moment before, as the last time I slept with anyone, it was with Ethan and then it was more making love, than just pure non loving sex. Dean isn't just another fuck to me though, he is still my boyfriend in my old eyes and it feels RIGHT to be with him like this, yet he just sees me as another bitch to fuck to release his grief and anguish over the girl he knew as Mika. I don't care though, for this moment we're back together, sure it's under a window of lies and disguises, but I'm with him again… for this insane moment in time.

When things are over, we are laying side by side, with a gap between us on the bed, both staring up at the ceiling as the fan above us spins to create air conditioning. We're both silent and neither know exactly what to say. I can hear him panting as he controls his breathing so it will slow down and go back to a normal pace. I know that's what he is doing because I'm doing the same thing. I am trying to acknowledge what has just happened between us, it is like some weird veil has just covered over what we just did, and there is this hazy blurred overlay in the memory bank for it. Neither of us are speaking, and it is beginning to feel that bit more awkward. Is he still angry with me? Does he forgive me for what I said? I just can't tell, and I don't know whether I should move and leave or stay put. The silence is now becoming deafening as each minute that passes with the tick of the clock on the opposite wall.

I can't take it anymore, so I shuffle on the bed grabbing the towel off the floor that did cover my body, and now re wrapping it around me, as I stand up and walk across the room to my duffel full of clothes and pull out some jeans and one of my usual baggy ripped tops. "How did you get that injury?" He asks me as I get re dressed into clean clothes and underwear. "Lycan, last night… no big deal," I reply to him, as I pull down my top covering the stitches that held my injury closed so it could heal. "Lycan?" He asks me, turning his head to one side so he could look at me now, and I looked at him back and nod. "Yeah… they're more like shape shifters than werewolves, but only transform into wolf form…" I explain to him, and it is now his turn to just nod at me. "I've heard about them, but never come across one before, I heard they're pretty tough, and you took one on all by yourself?" Dean replies to me, it's difficult to work out if he sounds impressed or horrified. "I am capable of taking down a Lycan on my own. I may look fragile, but my fragile look comes in handy… makes me very agile. Apart from this scratch the bitch gave me, I won in the end. Wasn't actually as difficult as some people make out." I tell him, as I look in the mirror and see my hair drying nicely on its own. So I grab a hair tie from my duffel and tie my hair up into a simple scruffy ponytail.

Applying my usual eye make up which consists of heavy black eyeliner and black eye shadow with a hint of blue as highlighter, I begin to feel more like myself. I tug on my worn out boots that I never do up all the way and sling on my biker jacket. Dean watches me do this and I see him sit upright on the bed and look rather puzzled and quizzical at me. "Where are you going? You can't just love me and leave me, that's just cold and makes a guy feel dirty you know," He says to me, and I feel like if I say something back, it will end up being harsh and uncalled for. After sleeping with him, I find if it's not about a case, I'm just too concerned about what I could possibly say to him. So I decide not to say anything at all, grabbing my duffel and chucking everything I own that's not already inside my bags and shoving them into the bags I have around. Seeing everything I have into my bags, I walk towards the door and before Dean could possibly get up off the bed and acknowledge what I do, I open the door and walk out. My eyelids grit tightly together for a brief moment as I continue my walk to my car, getting in and without looking back I drive away leaving Dean alone in the room…


	25. Chapter 25

FOUR YEARS LATER

I drive for days after getting the head's up from Bobby about a case in Colorado. People have been going missing from the woods at a particular set of co-ordinates so I agreed to take on the case. I'm now twenty -five years old, and my hair isn't white anymore. I changed my appearance soon after the last time I saw Dean. I didn't want him looking for me and knowing how my white hair was such a trademark with me in the hunter world, I knew I had to change it. So I dyed it black and actually paid a professional to put in magenta pink highlights. I couldn't stand the thought of having all black hair.

It was a boring idea and although I want to blend in the crowd on the off chance the Winchesters were around, I didn't want to blend in so much I felt boring and not like me. So in went the pink highlights. My general style has changed over the years also, though not too much. I'm wearing vests more and mostly made of either pleather or denim and now only mostly seen in wet look leggings or trousers that are made of the same material as the leggings just with zips in them. Still sporting my combat boots though, those I can never part with. Let's just say I'm not exactly dressed to be trenching through woods looking for whatever it is hunting these innocent people. I haven't seen nor spoken to Dean in these past four years either. Bobby for a while kept trying to make me talk to him and give me his number, but I refuse each and every time. I'm 25 years old, and acting like a teenager, but it is better this way. I have become a better hunter and have been getting hurt less and killing more efficiently.

Anyway, enough of my new look appearance wise and back to his case. I drive up a winding road that is situated right in the middle of woodlands. Or so it seems anyway, trees and grass and twigs all around me and because of the greenery what little sunlight is shining, isn't getting through, making even this daylight seem like night time, though not enough to need my headlights on luckily.

Bobby didn't tell me much on the phone about this case, and he didn't email me much information either. All that either of us knows is that young people all aged between twenty-one and twenty-six are going missing in the woods. The victim's families have tried to report it, but no bodies have ever been found, and the rangers are putting it down to bear attacks. I don't seem to believe that personally and neither does Bobby. If it were bear attacks, there would be SOME kind of remains of bodies left over in the woods just lying around on the floor. The fact that the bodies haven't been found at all and rangers have supposedly searched the entire terrain, I'm sensing that they're bullshitting their way out of these disappearances and it's something they can't explain.

I eventually get to the right co-ordinates that Bobby sent me. They lead to an area in the woods called Black Water Ridge and I see a familiar car parked up ahead: The 1967 Impala. Bollocks, is the word I'm thinking of right now. Bobby stitched me up after four years; he finally got me on the same case as Dean and his father. I'm going to make a mental note in my brain to verbally kill him later on. I park up behind them, with a slight distance between our cars, and I see a rather tall guy turn around who is standing next to Dean. "No flaming way…. Sammy!? Damn boy you've grown up!" I find myself gasping out loud to myself in my car.

I watch as he nudges his brother, but I don't see John anywhere around. I really hope nothing has happened to him, although I do get this feeling that if something had happened to John, Bobby would let me know. John was like a second father to me when we were all kids. He even paid for my birthday date with Dean, when I turned 18 years old.

I manage to stop myself gawking at Sam's rather tall physique long enough to grab my duffel and get out of the car, putting my car keys into my jacket inside pocket. I walk round to the back of my car and pop the trunk open, looking through the assortment of weapons I have stored in there and decide to pack whatever I can fit in there. I was about to go in blind and with the Winchester boys, so I want to be prepared for just about anything. A slam happens on the roof of my car before I hear a familiar voice talk to me, and not sounding impressed that I'm around. "So… you're finally showing your face after four damn years," Dean… taking a deep breath and sigh, and rolling my eyes whilst I'm hiding behind the trunk door of the car, I then close the trunk up and sling the bag over my shoulder. "Hello to you too. Don't shoot me okay, Bobby put me on this case," I reply to him, with a tone of voice that matches his annoyance of seeing each other perfectly.

I notice out of the corner of my eye Sam walking over after talking to the group of innocent people they seem to plan on taking along. What idiots, no matter how much innocent people begged me I won't ever take them along. I only made one exception on that with Zack, and I've never made the same exception again since. "K…Kenzi!?" Sam stammered, seeming shocked to see me again after many many years. He was a little squirt when I last saw him. "Hey Sam, well look at you all grown up!" I say with a smirk upon my lips, waving my hand up and down in front of him. "I could say the same about you… no more striking white hair huh? And…hunting in skin tight leggings?" He remarks back at me, giving me a quizzical look with a cocked eyebrow raised as he took in my look. Something about him has changed, he just seemed…. different, not like the chirpy Sam I remember seeing. "The white was getting stained with blood too often," I tell him. Yeah yeah, I know, that's not the reason I just previously said for dying my hair. Though it is still a valid point, and it did happen, I'm not exactly the neatest of hunters when it comes to stabbing, hacking or beheading something.

He just nods at me before the little sound of a 'huh' escapes his lips. After, I just can't help but feel this awkwardness between the three of us. Looking between the two brothers, I can see Sam sort of wants to continue talking to me, but knew there was a case to do, whereas Dean? Well, he's just giving the death glares straight from hell for even standing in his presence. He's still pissed off at me for leaving him high and dry for four years. I still regret doing that move, I would rewind time and change it if I could. I'd even change it so I told him the truth probably, but I didn't and can't change what happened. I've learned to live with this guilt and this lie, so I'm surprised he hasn't learnt to live with what I did.

It's this very moment that I realise Dean holds grudges badly and deeply, and I know now that I have to make sure not to make him hold anymore grudges against me. "Okay, so if you two are finished with your little reunion speeches, we have a case to do and an innocent person to save!" Dean says, clapping his hands together before shoving them in his jacket pocket. I sigh and roll my eyes at his attitude at wanting to get as far away from me as possible. "Do you two even know what it is that's hunting these people?" I ask, looking between the two of them, putting a hand on my right hip and bending my left knee out to the side slightly. "No… we don't but from what we know at the moment, we're guessing something we don't wanna leave out there on the lose for much longer," Sam replies to me, being the only polite one out of all three of us.

Dean just walks off at this point and over to the people in the little hiking party. I don't care much for them and still think it's a stupid idea taking them along. "And you're gonna take that little group of troopers along and risk their lives for what? So Dean can go around playing the hero?" I say back at Sam, being polite to him, but showing detest at Dean's obvious idea. I can see that's what he is playing at, just from his body language around the young woman. "I'm taking it that you and him didn't exactly part on good terms?" Sam asks, deciding to try and be the guy that's playing neutral between us, but something tells me that he wants to get the case over with and move on out. "Could say that yeah… I haven't been in contact with him for four years, so he's rather pissed." I say to him in response. "Ah, kinda like us two then… I walked away to go to college and didn't speak to him for four years either… he really resented me for it, but then he turns up at my college in my dorm in the middle of the night saying Dad's hasn't been home in a few days. Next thing I know I'm on the road with him and we haven't found Dad anywhere… that was a few days ago." Sam explains to me.

I listen to him, and when he mentioned that John hasn't been around in a few days I actually felt worried for John. I do my best to not show my worry on my face, so it doesn't look weird in front of Sam. Yet when he explained about John, I figured that's why he wanted to get this case over with… so he could look for his father. Both of us see Dean walking back over to us, with his little troop close behind. The young kid didn't look much older than late teens and the idea of him walking around the woods with something big and nasty taking people to do whatever they wish, doesn't sit well with me at all. I also notice an older gentleman with the group, looking a lot more experienced in hiking, so at least they have picked one person well. "You're intending on coming out into the woods dressed like that? Where's you're equipment? You're rations?" This older guy speaks out, and he's instantly screaming 'douchebag' at me. "Rations and equipment in duffel and so what if I'm going hiking in this outfit? There are no rules to say you can't look good when you go hunting is there? I didn't think so! And this one-" I begin to retort back at him, slinging my thumb towards Dean pointing at him. "Could do with some female logic on the team," I then finish, with a smug grin appearing on my lips.

I watch as Dean walks closer to me, and I look at him with a quizzical look on my face, wondering what he's up to. "Okay, enough of the bitchy banter Kenzi… I thought your surname was meant to be Hart… not heartless." He retorts back at me, pinning me practically to my own car. I can see the young boy stifling back a snigger, and even Sam is stifling to keep a snigger back at his brother's quick wit. "Oh come on doll, you love it when I'm feisty, you just need to admit it." I say back at him, not letting his quick wit get the better of me. I've become just as much of a smart ass and foul mouthed person as he seems to have. I can see the lines on his face appear as he desperately tried to come back with another wit, but is failing to think of anything decent to say, and it is making me feel rather proud of myself and even more smug. "Well, you're not going along with us, so the joke's on you." He states back at me, and when I tug my arm I feel handcuffs around my wrist.

"You handcuffed me to my own car!?" I practically verbally chew his head off. I see him smirk in a smug and arrogant manner and it's just making me madder. "Sorry Kenzi, this case is ours. Our Dad is possibly out there and I'm not having you take a case and be a bigger bitch than you already are." Dean speaks out at me, I swear if he had it in him to flip me off right now he would have done. Instead he just starts walking away, guiding the others away from me. "Sam come on!" He barks out and Sam reluctantly walks away from me, leaving me stuck to my own car in the middle of nowhere near Black Water Ridge. "YOU SON OF A BITCH DEAN!" I scream at the top of my lungs at him, just to receive a wave of his left hand.

I'm finding myself practically growling under my breath at how he got the better of me. His little group all disappear into the woodlands and I'm left yanking my hand away from my car door, only to find the handcuffs well and truly locked into place and I'm going nowhere. "I'm so gonna get you back for this…" I mumble under my breath, finding myself getting more and more worked up by the situation than I probably really need to be. I somehow need to get myself out of these cuffs so I can follow the little group and make sure they don't get the kill before me. I refuse to let Dean have this case and gloat about how he got the better of me. I look around for something that I can use to pick lock the handcuffs and come up blank. "Balls…." I complain, knowing it is having to require dislocating my hand again or nothing at all. Have I mentioned how I REALLY don't want to dislocate my joints again? No? Well I don't, it's not fun, it hurts like a bitch and… well, it's just not fun. Then it occurs to me, and I wonder how I didn't think of it before.

The stupid idiot that is Dean Winchester, handcuffed me to the same side as my car arial. So all I need to do is stretch across and unscrew it, and use it as a picklock. Though stretching across is proving more strenuous than I thought it would be. I can feel my spine really stretching, and my muscles in my waist pulling so taut that they are trying to cramp up, as my fingers stretch right out and just manage to grip onto the arial long enough to unscrew it. Times like this, make me feel crazy thankful for having quick reflexes. As the arial begins to fall onto the floor, I manage to grab it with my free hand in time and bring it across my body, using the thinner end to picklock the handcuffs. I am wasting time now, and I need to get out there to those co-ordinates fast if I want the kill before the brothers.


	26. Chapter 26

After I follow the co-ordinates and a digital compass I have with me, which may I add is more than the Winchesters have! Okay, so yeah, I'm rather smug when it comes to times like these. So sue me! I manage to follow a route into Black Water Ridge that is right in the heart of this huge wood. I can hear the brothers talking with the scout as well as the woman and her younger brother.

I stay hidden in the bushes the whole time, and try my best to stay as quiet as possible when it occurs to me at the same time as everyone else, it is TOO quiet. No birds in the trees, so insects buzzing- nothing. This is seriously weird, and I've seen some weird crap in my time of hunting. I look through the bushes, just enough to see everyone come to the point where they spot shredded tents, and the girl exclaims how it is her brother's tent and belongings. Yet her brother, nor his friends are anywhere to be seen. No single clue of them still being nearby. Just their destroyed belongings. I slowly creep watching my step so to make the least amount of noise as possible, to try and get a better look. I watch Sam pull Dean away from the group, and look through their father's journal, whilst talking some more. At the same time I'm here wracking my brain why all of this seemed ever so familiar yet different at the same time.

Then it occurs to me….

"Wendigo Dean…these are seriously dangerous monsters…we gotta get these people out of here." I hear Sam say at the same time it occurs to me in my mind. This is the same thing that killed my parents and tried to kill me. Okay, so maybe not the EXACT wendigo that did that evil act, but it is the same type of monster. My blood begins to boil inside me, my need for revenge is building back up, my fists clenching tightly as my teeth grind together. Sam is right, these people need to get out of this wood and now. If a Wendigo IS on the prowl here, and doing these killings then this lot staying in here is the biggest problem and mistake they could make. They are practically offering themselves on a platter for this thing. I'm not so worried about myself, I mean… I survived one Wendigo attack, I'm pretty certain I can survive another one.

"Dean..?" I watch Sam ask his brother, as if trying to get through to him. I squint my eyes to try and focus on Dean and see his expression. Dean is remembering something. Something that Sam has seemed to forget… me. I watch as Dean snaps out of his thoughts and turn to his brother, hiding inside what he is just thinking about. I'm listening in as Dean speaks about not hearing of one of these things so far West. I know he is just covering himself, he always does. Yet here both of us are, remembering that fateful night. He is remembering the old Mika- the one he fell in love with, and all I can think of is my parents being killed and myself barely escaping, and crying out for Dean but my stubbornness holding me back from him. Sam walks back to the group with Dean in tow, saying how things have got complicated- well DUH! Well done Captain Obvious! Seriously, sometimes I wonder about Sam, for an intelligent genius he can sure point out the obvious and be dumb! Is it obvious yet what a total bitch I've become towards those two? Yes? Good.

Listening to the group refusing to leave until they find the chick's brother Tommy is making my blood boil. What part 'things have got dangerously complicated?' don't they seem to understand?! Argh, they make me wanna jump out of hiding and slap them all, but I know Dean will pop one in my ass thinking I'm the Wendigo or just pop a cap in my ass for the sheer hell of his own pure enjoyment. Either way, I'd get a bullet in my ass and won't get the kill for myself. So I will have to stay in hiding and follow them this way, and damn this sucks.

Looking up I can see it's going to be night soon, just before Dean says it out loud, and starts flicking through their dad's journal for the protection sigils and etching them into the dirt around them. Now they have an advantage over me, and as it's getting dark I'm going to be seriously screwed. Like Dean just previously said, Wendigoes are stronger hunters at night than they are in daytime. Without any kind of protection out here I'm the one on the creature's platter with a neon sign saying "EAT ME". I actually wish I can see the sigils in the dirt better, so I can copy them and be in some kind of safety. Not even hiding in the trees is exactly safe right now either. Yet it might give me some kind of advantage, somehow. Looking around I try to find the most stable tree, and begin to climb it. A branch cracks in the silence, and I close my eyes, mentally beating myself for the sound.

Of course, this alerts the boys and distracts them from their little brotherly chat, and Sam's complaints about their dad not being here. I glance down below me, and see the boys stand up and look around, if they see me now I'm screwed. So I quickly climb the tree a bit quicker than before and hide in the branches, when more twigs are heard snapping. This time it isn't me, as all of us suddenly look around trying to pinpoint where it is coming from. Soon after the twigs on the ground start snapping we can all hear cries for help deep in the woods. Dean is telling them it's the Wendigo's way of trying to draw them out of safety so it can grab them one by one. Then Roy the "escort" here has to be a dumb son of a bitch, by pointing his rifle out into the woods and fire at the blur running around us all.

"Roy you dumb bitch…" I whisper to myself, now he's gone and made it incredibly mad and more pissed off than ever. It's taking every muscle in my body to stop myself from jumping down out of the tree and stopping Roy from running out into the woods. I then give it a think, meh. If he's stupid enough to get himself killed then so be it. I can't care less. He seems like a little bitch and self absorbed dick anyway. Yeah, I'm growing more and more heartless. All I need to care about is not being spotted by the brothers, and Dean figuring out I'm not this Kenzi Hart person, and I'm actually Mika Chambers- his school time girlfriend. That, and keeping myself alive at the moment, so I can continue being a pain in their ass before MAYBE coming clean of who I am. Coming clean of who I really am? Nah… I'll stick to being someone else thanks. As long as Dean doesn't kill himself, then that's the most important thing. I'd rather be in the shadows keeping him alive than telling the truth.

Next morning arrives, and I'm still alive somehow. The wendigo didn't spot me in the tree and I haven't somehow fallen out of the damn thing. I'm telling y'all now? This is not the most comfortable place to sleep in. I've got marks all over my body I swear from twigs and branches digging into my body where I positioned myself to lock my body into the tree, on this wide branch. My feet have gone dead, and I'm balancing on the branch as I shake the feeling back into my feet before I can even begin to think about climbing down far enough, to jump out of the tree. From here I'm getting a good view of Sam sitting by a torn down tree, his back leaning against the stump that is left, with John's journal in his grasp. He seems to be in deep thought, and my heart for a very brief moment softens to feel sorry for him. He lost his mom Mary, his girlfriend Jessica, and now they can't find their Dad. He's practically an orphan with Dean now. I would say like myself, but I still have Bobby. Shaking the warm sympathetic feelings out of my mind and heart, I slowly make my way down the tree, but not so far down that the group will spot me from their location. I watch as Sam stands up and walks over to the group telling Dean he's in for the kill before explaining to the chick and her younger brother that a Wendigo was once a Native American man or settler, who was forced to become a cannibal out desperation for food. Over time that desperation for food changes the man into what we now know as a Wendigo- something not quite human, and yet still have a humanoid body- all it being anorexic looking with a demonic looking face.

Listening to Dean explain all of this, sends the memory of my folks back through my mind and then sitting at Bobby's looking through his books on Wendigoes and reading up on them. Bobby of course, always told me to not look at those pages, as it would only bring back those nightmares of memories and give me possible post-traumatic syndrome. I shook his words off and did what I wanted anyway. I continue to watch the group like a ninja in the bushes and listen on as I hear Dean say how guns and knives are completely useless on a wendigo. Great… that's all I have on me. So fire is the only thing that can kill these damn things, and I don't really have anything on me that can create a decent sized fire to harm this thing. I'm still determined to get to it before the brothers, but I may as well use them as a shield for the time being, and use them to find it, then I'll just jump in ahead and get the kill first.

It didn't seem long until the chick whose name is in fact Hayley, but names mean nothing to me at the moment. If I register names, there will become this unseen attachment and that means I have a duty to protect them like the brothers are protecting them. That doesn't work with me. I'm sick of protecting people when I don't have to. Sure, my job requires saving people and I'm all for saving people. Don't get me wrong, I do wanna save their asses, but feeling the NEED to go out of my way and protect them in that getting attached to them as people sort of thing? Not my cup of tea anymore. I can't let my emotions get in the way, I'm here to hunt, first and fore mostly. Following the group's heads up into the trees, I see like they do the lifeless body of that dick from the previous night-Roy.

So the wendigo killed him like I predicted it would, and left him strung up like a trophy in the trees. Seeing the ragged mess Roy is left in, I'm disgusted out of natural instinct, and yet not surprised he got that sort of treatment. Roy was a dick, simple as. Serves the son of a bitch right for thinking he knew better than the brothers. Yet this means the wendigo is nearby, and the tracks we are all following are purposely laid out for us. It is a trap for us, so the Wendigo can snatch us all off easier than before, balls. Hearing Dean and Sam say how they should run and run quickly to some sort of safety, I can't help but agree with them. So, I'm all for running at this point, but if I start running, they'll hear me and my whole ninja idea will be pretty much be blown, so I stand still and let them take a head start, seeing Ben fall over and when I look up I see Dean and Hayley have disappeared. "Dammit Dean you idjit!" I mutter under my breath in a hushed whisper.

Sam will never survive with this clumsy kid on his own now Dean has gone and got himself kidnapped by the Wendigo. It seems I have no choice now, so with an annoyed roll of my eyes and sigh I break into a run and purposely fake a pant with my breath, to make it look like I haven't been on their tails all this entire time. "Sam!? Where's Dean and that chick!?" I ask, slowing my breath down slowly, to make it look like it is more of an effort to breathe normally than it actually is. Posing myself in the stereotypical, hunch over, hands on knees pose whilst 'catching my breath' before standing up straight and looking at the younger Winchester brother in the eye.

"Kenzi!? What the hell are you doing here? How did you get out of those cuffs!?" Sam questions me in a suspicious manner, but I can hear this teeny tiny heightened tone of being impressed by my presence here right now. "You and Dean aren't the only ones who are good at the great escape kiddo. But hey, if I didn't show my face you'd be one decent hunter down." I explain to him, just because I'm confronted with Sammy boy, doesn't mean my cockiness will cease to exist. I watch him roll his eyes at my cockiness, but it doesn't bother me. Nothing bothers me anymore, or so I like to think. Both Sam's and my conversation gets cut short though when the kid walks on ahead about five steps and calls Sam's name. Looking to where the kid is pointing, I walk to the spot with Sam and see a trail of M&Ms laying on the ground.

"Good one Ben! Can always trust Dean to find a way of making a clue to follow…" Sam spoke smiling, glad to see Dean used the candy for something other than eating. I myself, am impressed Dean could think of something that clever full stop. "So... who is the chick again Sam?" Ben asks, walking on ahead as I trail my feet behind the boys. "That's Kenzi Hart, she's a hunter like me and Dean. Though, her and Dean don't exactly see eye to eye. History…" Sam says to Ben, which makes me quicken my pace and walk beside Sam and look at Ben. "Not that it's any of your business. Hi, Kenzi" I say to Ben, introducing myself to him.

If I'm going to be with these two, I may as well look remotely pleasant to be with. Ben just nods at my introduction and continues to follow the candy on the floor. "I'm Ben," He replies to me, not looking me in the eye. I can tell by his body language he finds me intimidating, and that I'm perfectly fine with. I'll let Ben be Sam's problem, and the wendigo will be my problem. What seems like forever, the candy trail leads us to an old abandoned underground mine in the woods. It even has this worn out chipped away warning sign to stay out. How quaint and cliché. I walk on ahead and push some wooden planks out of the way and head inside, going against my instincts and not switching on my flashlight to see where I'm going. I don't wanna alert the wendigo just yet. I hear Sam calling out my name in a hushed manner, to wait up and not go in alone. Jumping down a few make shift rock steps, I land in a floor of bones and skulls from victims of the past.

I hear the boys climbs down after me, but both being clumsy as ever, fall down instead and clatter into the bones below. "Boys…" I mutter in an irritated tone of voice, and walk on ahead seeing Dean and Hayley hung up by their hands in a lit up cove. Sam and Ben follow me closely behind, and I walk up to Dean, checking him over out of instinct. "Not who I wanted to be my knight in shining armour…" Dean complains in a tone of voice that shows what pain he is in. "Oh shut up be thankful I'm saving your ass at all!" I say back to him, as Sam walks up and cuts Dean's bounds lose, and Dean slumps down into both of our bodies, as I remove his wrist bounds and chuck the dirty rope down on the floor.

Sam hands Ben the knife to free his sister, and I watch as he does so, as she spots their older brother Tommy still alive. With Dean giving me evil glares right now, I go off and help Ben and Hayley free Tommy. "Thank you," Hayley says to me as I help out and all I do is nod in acknowledgement. She didn't like the look of me by my car the day previously, and yet she still showed me kindness just now. It has been a long time since I witnessed kindness from someone who didn't like me, so I don't know how to respond other than a nod. "We gotta get these guys out of here, so you two get them out." I say to Sam and Dean, and for that I receive looks from the both of them that shout 'I don't think so!' I'm not surprised by the looks at all, Dean never liked the idea of a female hunter being as good if not better than him.

"You're coming with us where I can keep my eye on you at all times, Miss Houdini!" Dean negotiates, with such malice in his voice, I can practically taste the bad feelings he has for me on my lips. Yet his eyes say something completely different strangely. "Right you two, stop bickering and let's get moving." Sam speaks up, standing between us using his taller frame to barricade himself between us so we won't start some kind of fisty cuffs. Though I wouldn't waste my punches on Dean, I wasn't so sure Dean would waste his on me. With sighs coming from both of our lips, we look onwards as Sam begins to explain the route we just took to find them, and that's the route we'll take to get out again.


	27. Chapter 27

Looking forward Dean spots backpacks on the ground, and rummages through them finding flare guns. Instant fire source, nice one Dean! Surprised I complimented him on his find? Look, I may find the guy annoying as hell just lately, but I have to hand it to him for the find. Also, it's not like I complimented him out loud, just in my thoughts. Walking up, I nab the flare gun from his grip, making him grab two more, one for him, and one to hand to Sam. "Right, Sammy you go with Hayley, Ben, Tommy and Kenzi- get everyone to safety. Two hunters with three people is better than one. I'll act as a decoy until you lot get out." Dean explains. Sam nods, even though his body language says he doesn't like the plan, but knows it is the best one we have.

"Hell no, I'm taking this one Dean, you go with Sam to get the others out. I'm not your little bitch, I'm not taking orders from you." I let slip out loud. Okay, that WAS meant for thoughts only, ah well too late now! Dean walks over to me, and we are face-to-face, and very close to each other and both armed. "This is the best damn plan we got and you know it! So lower your damn ego for once Kenzi and go with Sam!" Dean snaps, his eyes narrowing as he spoke back to me, as if he is my drill sergeant. "Bite me," I say back to him, ignoring everyone in the cove but Dean, before I walk off ahead to find the Wendigo. I'm sick of his attitude and this is why I had to leave him in that damn motel all that time ago. If I opened up to him then, and let him protect me I would be wrapped up in bubble wrap, and locked in the impala or in Bobby's safe room for all of time. That just doesn't sit well with me, so I'd rather butt heads with him and have our egos clash every now and then, than be his damsel in distress he thinks he can rule over.

Sam had already led the three innocent people to safety by this point, and Dean is following me, nudging past me and calling out to the Wendigo, "Want some white meat bitch!? I'm right here! I'm real tasty!" I roll my eyes at him, he can be such an idiot sometimes and very narcissistic also. "You narcissistic idiot…." I find myself mumbling to him, and I just get a 'and?' raised eyebrow facial expression in reply from him. "Urgh!" I end up commenting, throwing my arms up in the air in a stereotypical womanly way, before walking on ahead, but not so far that Dean becomes out of sight. Not that he would let me be out of sight anyway. I hear a very faint noise of a growl and heavy footsteps echo through the mine, and hold my hand up to silence Dean. I'm trying to pinpoint where it's coming from so I can follow it, and I begin to do just that, whilst trying to stay as quiet as possible. If I'm to get the kill first, then I need to have the upper hand and get behind the Wendigo. I have one shot with this flare gun, and one shot only, I need to do this right.

However Dean has other plans and went on ahead of me. I follow him, trying to get passed him, but he isn't having any of it and manages to stay up front. We're trudging through all these tunnels in the mine and it's feeling like forever. I just wanna get the kill already! We spot in the distance ahead of us down a tunnel that has a dead end ahead of the Wendigo. Though the Wendigo has Sam and the others pinned in the dead end. I raise my flare gun ready to fire, when Dean beats me to it and fires off his first, sending the Wendigo to spark and combust into flames as the beast howls in pain and growls before turning into ash on the floor.

"Not bad huh?" Dean says with pride and a manner of smug attitude emitting from his very being. I can't help but flip the flare gun round in my hand and whack the butt of it into Dean's arm harshly. 'Ow! You bitch! What you do that for?!" He shouts at me, rubbing his arm. "For taking the damn kill!" I blurt out at him, turning on my heel and leading the way out of the mine and back to the main road where all our cars are still situated.

Getting into our impalas, we head up to the ranger station where the family get seen to by paramedics, and Tommy is carted into an ambulance. I only guess that the boys called one on their way to the ranger station, or the ranger did for them. Either way, it is a job done, and not by me. I hold that against Dean instantly. I feel like my revenge on Wendigoes is still not complete, and I'm nowhere near lifting this huge weight off my shoulders, that is my past. I lean against my car, arms folded as I watch Hayley thank Dean before going with her older brother into the ambulance. I'm plagued with my thoughts as I decide to find another wendigo case if I can and go after that one instead.

Once the brothers say their farewells and share with each other how they hate camping, I see out of the corner of my eye them both walking over, before Sam diverts and gets in Dean's impala. "What was that all about in the mine?" Dean asks, recognising my bitchy outbursts by now. "It doesn't matter Winchester, you saved the day, got the kiss of thanks from the girl, so why do you care?" I practically spit at him. "What's with the attitude? It's gotten worse than when I last saw you, and since when do you call me by my surname?" He presses on, hoping to get an answer from me. Sighing, still pissed as Hell at him, I don't even look up to meet his enquiring eyes. "Since now because I'm pissed at you and it's better than giving you the courtesy of addressing you by the first name. I had it in my sights, but you just HAD to get one over me didn't you? I get it, you're pissed at me for walking out on you but you had no right to sneak into my motel room that morning in the first place. I don't WANT you in my life! I just wanna do my job, move on down the road and repeat." I tell him, almost stumbling on my words.

I'm so close to messing up what I wanted to say, that would give him an inkling to what's going on in my mind. Something inside my mind is telling me, to come clean to him here and now about why I needed that kill, about why killing an Wendigo is so damn important to myself and my soul. Yet I'm just too stubborn to do it. I can feel Dean's breath on me, as he sighs out of frustration. He wants to break my armour, break through this crazy thick wall I have built for myself, and he can't. I've got to be the first woman he's come across that he can't get through to, and it drives him insane- I know it does. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asks, before turning on his heel, pausing then walking away to his car. His words cut through me like a sword cuts through paper. I feel a lump in my throat build up again, as my mind replays those six words in his tone of voice over and over again.

"Dean!" I finally break and call out, but I'm just looking at the back of the car as he drives away and out of town. I feel like I've let another chance just run away from me. Feeling my eyes sting as they threaten to leak tears, I wipe them quickly and get in my own car and drive out of town in the opposite direction.

Over the next couple of weeks I find myself agreeing to minor hunts that Ellen and Bobby were both giving me. They were mostly easy hunts like ghosts and vampires, but I've been willing to do anything to try and escape seeing Dean or Sam again. The hunts were taking me away from where they were, and its been making things easier for my heavy heart and mind to deal. One or two hunts took me into the same town, but I just left town and found my own hunts instead. I can still hear Dean's question buzzing around my head when my surroundings were silent, and I couldn't sleep because of my usual night terror and memory.

Nothing I do can get me away from either the memory or Dean's words. I am barely sleeping at night now, and find myself living off booze and pro-plus to keep myself awake. Not exactly the best combination, and I do attempt to not combine the two together, but well it gets a bit difficult in this line of work. I now find myself pulling into Toldeo,Nebraska where there's some kind hunt that needs doing in town. I have no idea what, as I just got an anonymous email, saying to be there and look into something that's going down there. I'm used to these weird anonymous emails now, which would probably worry some hunters, and if Ellen or Bobby found out I've been doing hunts based on these emails without checking for the IP address of the sender, they'd probably whoop my ass for it.

Deciding I need to stretch my legs, I park up my car by the sidewalk and turn the engine off, opening the car door I get out and pull my shades from the dashboard and slide them onto my face. Brushing my hair back behind my ears, I let any lose strands fall back forward into their styled position as I grab my bag and lock up the car behind me. I walk down the sidewalk, bustling between people surprised by how busy this town is. I didn't check what the time is on my phone before leaving my car, so I'm not entirely sure what time of day it is, but guessing by the rushing people in suits it's around the lunch period. I walk behind a red headed woman without much thought, re adjusting my bag on my shoulder. I should be checking for the nearest motel and parking in their parking lot, but I think that can wait for a little while. I need to get more supplies anyway.

As I walk behind this red headed woman, trying to get passed her, I hear a familiar rumble of a car engine, and peek out over the top of my shade and behind this random girl, only to see the brothers drive past and Sam looking near the nearby lamp-post as if he's seeing a ghost, and Dean looking over as well- yet Dean seems to be looking at me. No… not me, the red headed girl in front of me. Lifting my shades back up, I make myself blend into the crowd completely to stay hidden. Just as I do, I see Dean's lips moving but didn't hear what is said naturally.

"Sammy? You alright?" Dean asks his brother, trying to turn his own head away from the red headed girl walking down the street, and get his brother out of his own thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean adds, gently hitting Sam on the arm. "I'm fine…" Sam eventually stutters back, turning his head forward, then down to his lap. It is then Sam realises Dean also looked like he'd seen something that wasn't really there. "Hey Dean? What did you just see?" Sam asks, looking up to his brother slowly, seeing Dean look forward and where he is driving. "Nothing… just thought I saw someone I knew…that's all." He says in response, and it isn't entirely a full lie. "Right…" Sam replies, before gulping and deciding to ask the one question that has been plaguing his mind a little from the hunt of Bloody Mary.

"Dean, how comes your eyes bled when you saw Bloody Mary? That can only happen if you're carrying a guilt over something." Sam reminds Dean, whilst asking the one question he's been dying to ask since they finished the case in the early hours of this morning. "Again, it's nothing…" He replies, glancing at Sam, seeing that his little brother isn't going to except that as an answer. "Fine, I still blame myself for Mika's death, that's why my eyes started to bleed. But it's not exactly a secret is it? You've always known that, so it's still a mystery as to why." Dean says, refusing to look at Sam as he spoke. He just lifts one hand off the steering wheel and fist bumps his brother in the arm.

"No, I didn't know you still think like that Dean. I thought you were over that." Sam replies after a short silence and rubbing his arm. He looks slowly at Dean, hoping that his reply would keep the conversation going, yet Dean doesn't say another word. He just glances out the window of his car door instead and continues the drive out of town in silence.

Upon finding a Wal-Mart, I walk inside and grab a trolley that is situated by the front automated doors and begin walking around the building, heading for the take out food area and grab a couple of sandwiches, and a few bars of chocolate. I need any kind of sugar rush I can get to, so I won't have to sleep. I then head to the cosmetics asile, because well, I'm still a girl underneath this hunter front. I need to look good still! I grab some more brown,bronze and various color eye shadows and some more eyeliner, before grabbing the toiletries type stuff. Then comes the important job related shopping. Salt and water for example. I pretty much make their shelves bare from stock, as I put in my trolley around eight two litre bottles of water and around four huge tins of rock salt. A couple of mothers with their kids in the kid seat of the trolleys stare at my load and give me extremely strange looks.

"For my family run café," I lie, and once that is said, the mothers nod and give me a more pleasant looking smile. I swear people will fall for the most basic of lies nowadays. I continue minding my own business in Wal-Mart, before I finish my shopping and pay for my goods at the till point, once it is my turn. Just as I exit the store, I remember I forgot to pick up more pro-plus and alcohol. Giving myself a mental face plant and kick for forgetting those items, I make a u-turn on my feet and head back inside and make sure I get what I forgot.

Back at my car, I open the trunk and chuck in my goods, before taking out my food and drink and pills, putting them into one bag, and leaving my work supplies in a separate bag. Slamming down the trunk door, I walk around, wait for a safe opportunity and get back into my car, and drive round town until I find a motel. Pulling into the parking lot, I cut the engine and get out, walking into the reception and do the usual checking in business before taking my room key and getting into the motel. I yawn and rummage in my shopping bag, grabbing the pro-plus bottle, cracking it open and swigging back a couple of pills with some water.

Satisfied that they are swallowed down and are doing what they supposed to do, I head back out of the motel room and go for a walk in the sun instead of taking my car and ask around town about the mysterious happenings going on.

I have spent a few hours trying to get information about people, when I earlier spoke to a couple of girls who said there was Bloody Mary in town, but two guys stopped it and now everything is fine in town and people are safe again. Grumbling deep in my throat, that Bloody Mary was the only case in town, I sighed and smiled sweetly. I said my farewells and headed back to the motel annoyed I couldn't get to kill anything this time round. The boys got under my skin again, and they didn't even know I was in town.

I head back into my motel room and sit on the chair by the desk, and reach over to grab my satchel that has my laptop and newspapers in. The pro-plus pills have really started kicking by this time and I am feeling more awake than I have done the entire day. I begin flicking through the newspapers, using this time of alertness to do some research on weird deaths or happenings to see if there's a case around. I don't find much in the newspaper apart from the usual crime of a normal human being's doing or other such similar things. So I turn on my laptop and decide to do some researching online instead. I find sometimes what articles don't make the black and white print in a newspaper, will usually turn up online on a website. Whether it's a news website or some paranormal fan made site, I can usually find something. If all else fails, I have the numbers of Ellen, Bobby and even Ash.

It just so happens this time round, there is nothing online either. I try and contact my usual contacts, but they say the only case in town was in fact the Bloody Mary case that the Winchesters took care of. I find myself grinding my teeth together as I hang up the cell, and throw it onto the bed, watching as it collides with the pillow and gets hidden by it. I lift my hand up to the bridge of my nose and pinch with a mild pressure to get collect my emotions. So, there is no need to be here and yet now I've checked in, it would look seriously whack if I just went to reception and checked out. I hate rest days more than anything else, which is the total polar opposite to any other hunter. Hunters crave for rest days, days when they don't have to think about the demons that are lurking around, or ghosts hiding in people's homes terrorising them or anything else that goes bump in the night. Me? I crave the action, as by now you can probably figure out why. So I guess there's only one thing I can do, make the most of this day off and get a couple of six packs in…


	28. Chapter 28

The next afternoon.

I wake up late, turning over on the bed to see the alarm clock reading 12:30pm. Damn. It's gone midday and I've just woken up. I guess all that alcohol I consumed last night knocked me out better than I thought it would. Sitting up in bed, I suddenly feel the full force of last night's "activities". My head begins to pound, and right at the same time my cell phone begins ringing.

I stretch over to the bedside table and grab ahold of my phone, looking at the screen I see whose calling and groan; "Nice timing Bobby" I say sarcastically, clicking on the right button, I answer the call. "About time you pick your damn phone!" he exclaims in his usual not impressed tone of voice. "Hey to you too, what's happening?" I reply to him, using my spare hand to hold my head as it thuds in agony. I never did take to drinking alcohol very well. I can hear my uncle breathing in that annoyed heavy manner, as per usual. It's becoming a habit of mine- irritating Bobby Singer. Who knew? "Bobby, stop being Darth Vader down the line and tell me you got a case you want me to check out or something? So I can take some asprin for my headache." I tell him straight, which if I did that in person, would have got me an ass whooping, or a bullet in my leg. You think I'm joking? Well I'm not.

"You mean hangover, girl what have I told you?" He begins lecturing me, and then sighs before talking to me a lot more calmly, "I've caught wind of talks about demons following the Winchesters- demons are in doing something. I need you to check it out before the Winchesters get anywhere near them." He orders me, like a sergent. "You sure the boys aren't already there?" I question his motives here, I'm convinced he's trying to make me bump into the brothers again and spill the beans on my true identity- again. "Don't question my motives woman! The brothers aren't there alright? But demons are and theres a lot of innocent people in if you would care enough to think about! So get your ass there before I find you myself and pop a cap in your ass- capiche?" Bobby orders me. "Capiche. So , any other clues other than demons in town doing mischief?" I ask, grabbing the notepad nearby and pen and write down ' -demons' on the top page.

"Not much, but there are a few of them, something has them rialled up there, and they're possessing people so damn quick, they're leaving people in vegetative states or mentally insane." Bobby replies on the phone, and with a brief farewell spoken, I hang up and take a shower before checking out of the motel and driving for hours into .

* * *

Cruising into town, I look around, everything seems relatively normal to be honest, but I know better. Just because something seems normal on the outside usually means something very unnormal is happening under the skin. I look for the closest motel and do the usual checking in, go into the room, change clothes and head straight out into town. I take on the persona of FBI, and make sure all the right 'credentials' are in my pocket and I.D, head to the library to look up the archives on what's been happening in town. Bobby is right, demons have been here possessing people, a few of the victims have been recently admitted into the mental institute in town claiming demons had possessed them to kill their neighbours pets or children.

So like every decent hunter, I go straight to the source and head to the hospital, asking to speak with a few of the victims. After showing my I.D and being let in without too much hassle, I speak to the victims one by one. "A demon possessed me, I tried to fight but I couldn't- until it just….left." One male patient tells me. "Right, can you elaborate on your story, what did it want from you? Can you tell me when it possessed you? If you saw black smoke before you were possessed?" I throw out the same questions to all ten patients I meet. I soon come to deduct that only one of them is actually insane. Nine of them really were possessed and their stories are harrowing, I feel so lucky to be a hunter and not have been a meatsuit for a demon...so far. Considering demons LOVE making themselves at home inside of a hunter. The secrets and trades of the work they can learn whilst rattling around inside the mind of a hunter is off the scale.

"Thank you for your time," I politely and professionally finally say to the last patient, and stand up to leave, when she grabs my hand and grips it tight. I grit my teeth to not attack her, and look at her right in the eyes. "Be careful- they're everywhere, drawing hunters to them, especially two brothers- Winchester or something." She tells me, and that has picked up my curiosity. "You… you got inside the demon's head?" I ask her, giving her a quizzical cocked eyebrow look. She nods, when two male nurses come over to pry her off of me. "Be wary! They want all hunters- that includes you-Chambers." This causes my mind to race, and I want to talk to her more, but she is taken from my sight before I can demand they let her go and keep her in my presence. I leave the hospital and walk down the street. So demons are here to draw out hunters. Yet how does she know who I really am? Nobody knows who I am- not even the Winchesters! They think I'm Kenzi Hart. This is something that is going to play on my mind- I just know it.

As I walk down the street I'm in a world of my own. I'm looking cautious of my surroundings, I'm not looking for anything out of place, I'm doing nothing that is basic in Bobby's hunting 101 guide for dummies. Okay, I lie, there is no hunting guide for dummies book, but I swear- if Bobby has a chance to write one, he would. I really wouldn't put it passed him. I bang into someone on the sidewalk, due to my lack of concentration. "Watch it!" A male voice yells at me, and I look at him to apologise, when something about his body language just didn't look quite right. "Christo," I mutter at him, instead of the usual and normal 'sorry' anyone else would say in return after clashing with someone.

His eyes turn black as he flinches. I knew it- a demon. "Hunter" He sneers at me, as I stare right back at him. We're locked in a staring contest as we both know we are in daylight, in a busy street and if either of us suddenly go into attack mode, it will create chaos and mayhem, and the cops to come running in, and then numerous casualties would no doubt appear. Actually, it surprises me that the demon is actually considering his surroundings. "A bit unusual for you isn't it? Not attacking in broad daylight," I speak back at him, feeling the need to shoot him, even though I only have my normal .45 colt on me. It'll be useless against him, because I haven't got any salt rounds on me- balls. "Same could be said for you- thought you hunters love killing us demons at first contact," He remarks back to me. This makes me smirk, he is right- usually hunters don't care who is witnessing- and right now I have the upper hand. I'm under the cover of being an FBI Agent, I could easily say he is a suspect in a murder enquiry I've been tracing, and I shot him in self-defence, before dragging him off into an alley and just killing the asshole.

I glance around at the people being nosey, wondering why two people are seeming to be at confrontation with each other in body language but not doing much. "Look, just back off and no one has to get hurt- I've told you a thousand times, I'm not getting back together with you asshole!" I quickly speak up, hey- if people are gonna watch may as well give them something to watch! What do I care, I have a demon in my grips and I want nothing more than to give him hell-literally. I can see the confusion in his eyes at first, wondering what I am playing at, when it dawns on him, to get out of being under dozens of watchful eyes- we have to come up with something. He wants to kill me, as much as I want to kill him- we have that much in common. "You're not getting away from me this easily," He just says back, acting like a controlling boyfriend. Perfect.

People begin to talk and whisper but as our "argument" begins to continue getting rather heated, they move on and I'm pretty sure someone is calling the police. I start to walk off, as if I am trying to get away from the guy, when in actual fact I'm leading him to a nearby alley so I can send his ass back to Hell. He follows luckily, and when we are clearly out of eyeshot from anyone, he slams me against the brick wall, ready to pound me to dust, when I quickly begin saying the incantation; Exorcizamus te, omnis, immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," I begin the exorcism in it's original Latin transcript, and I see the demon fighting off the words, as he writhers in pain, refusing to go back to Hell. In his defence he rams me back into the wall and punches me before I can continue the transcript and it does work. I take the full blow to my left cheek, and it angers me more as it fuels the cold hearted bitch that lives within my soul.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that," I sneer at him, this sadistic twisted grin appearing on my lips, as he looks smug yet confused. "Why's th-" He begins to question my remark, but I cut him off guard but lifting my right leg and kick him backwards, pushing myself off the wall and slam my foot down on his abdomen. Taking in the fact right now I am in my FBI suit which means I wear my stiletto heels. I press my heel down, and watch as the demon squirms from having this heel dig into his chest. "Now where were we? Ah yeah, that's right, sending your ass back to Hell!" I say to him, totally forgetting the reasons why I'm here hunting demons in the first place. To find out information about why they are tracking the Winchesters. "Wait wait wait!" He pleads with me, and I chuckle- seriously? This demon is being a fucking pussy! "What?" I ask him impatient now.

"I know why you're here- it's why most hunters are roaming around here, you wanna know why the Winchesters are on our hit list," the demon blabs out to me. "And I suppose you're gonna risk your sorry ass by telling me the devious plan?" I question his sudden change of heart. "It's better than going to Hell, why do you think we're all busting out of there?" He replies to me, ending his defence with a question. Seriously I couldn't care less. "Couldn't care less mate, I'm here to dispose of you and move on. Whatever you have planned for the Winchesters isn't any of my business- ergo, draco maledicte-" I start to continue the exorcism. "Argh! Damn it hold on!" The demon practically yells up at me.

"Are you sure the Winchesters aren't of any concern to you- Mika Chambers? Yeah, that's right we know who you really are! But don't worry- we're keeping that secret from your precious Dean Winchester. Word gets around you know, but honestly? You're no different from us. Making him believe you're dead and you're someone else? Bravo kiddo! Seeing Dean writhe in emotional pain whilst you become this badass hunter? It's really pleasant for us! Gives us a weak spot to dive our plans into and break him with." He spits at me, now laughing that he has used MY weak spot against me. I'm thrown off guard, which is what he wanted, as he flips his legs up and flings me off of him. Falling to the floor, I look at the ground, feeling more than pissed off now. "Really 'Kenzie'? You need to brush up on your skills my love!" He giggles, kneeling down beside me, and cupping my face in his hand, making me look at him.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congrgatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias liberatate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." I speak out as quickly and clearly as I can, whilst I have him in eye contact. I want this asshole to look directly into my eyes as I exorcise him and send him packing. He writhed in pain as I spoke the words, but I have clapped my hands and flung my leg up and over, pinning him to the ground with me until the black smoke fully escapes the innocent and disappears into the sky before heading down to Hell.


	29. Chapter 29

Breathing a hefty sigh of relief, I let go of the innocent before he comes to and sees me pinning him to the ground. "Hey, hey!" I speak out, bringing the innocent guy round. He looks around and wonders what the hell has happened. "You got drunk and passed out in this alley. I'm FBI, you okay?" I stand up, helping him up in the process. "So that explains my head pounding- I don't remember getting drunk," He replies back to me, his voice a little shaken. "I think someone spiked your drink, you bumped into me and I stayed with you trying to bring you round." I explain, though it's more of a cover story. To any normal person, the aftermath of having a demon wracking around in your brain is like a very bad hangover- so it works as an excuse.

I lead the guy out of the alley, which of course causes a few people to think something unsanitary and cliché. I take out my FBI badge and flash it to the passer byes, "FBI, just helping him find his way home," I tell them in my very professional voice, and the disgusted looks turn from disgust to concern to the guy and apologetic to myself. Once on the main sidewalk, I turn to the innocent life I saved and check that he'll be okay to make his way home alone. "Look, go home and rest up and…don't do any drinking for a while." I tell him, and with a simple nod he heads his own separate way. I find myself not moving and thinking on what the demon just told me. I'm always told demons lie- and for the most part they do, but this wasn't a lie. This was the truth, and it hurts like mad.

What I am doing is helping the demons get to the Winchesters. That was never my plan. Shaking the horrendous feeling that is beginning to stir inside me, I walk it off. I notice a couple of police cruisers speed down the road to a residential area and wonder what is happening. Heading back to my car, I get in and check in my rearview mirror my left cheek. A tad on the red side from the punch, but it's not the worst I've suffered. However, it will look rather odd to the cops though. So I open the glove compartment and take out some powder foundation, and do my best to cover up the mark that is appearing. Feeling happy with the covering job, I put my make up away, close the glove compartment and start the car, driving behind all the cruisers to the crime scene they are obviously heading to. I pull up beside this rather nice looking house, which obviously cost the homeowner a lot of money. Stepping out of the car, I see a couple of cops arresting this young male, and a female that only looked a couple of years younger than himself crying on the doorstep.

There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary at the house, but the male is seen to be extremely defensive. Like a guilty man trying to protest their innocence, except I don't see any guilt in the guy's eyes from what I can see from across the street. Things don't add up (as per usual), you could say my spidey senses are tingling. So instead of getting back into my car and following the officers to the station, I decide to talk to the chick. Straightening my jacket out, and re-clipping up my hair, I walk up to her and introduce myself, showing her my FBI badge at the same time. "Agent Hale, can I have a word?" I ask her, and she scrutinises my badge carefully. I'm used to this, so it's not exactly phasing me as she does so. "Sure…" She replies to me, and allows me entry to her home.

"So Miss….?" I begin to question, realising I have no idea who she actually is. "Just call me Becky," She responds. "So Becky, fancy telling me exactly what's going on here?" I ask her, probably not in the most professional way, but heck- what do I care? "My brother Zack, he's being arrested for murdering his girlfriend. But if you're FBI shouldn't you know this?" She then begins to question me, and I hate this more than anything. Gritting my teeth so I don't go shouting my mouth off, I remain calm and smile shortly. "I'm already in town and saw the commotion- decided to see if I can help in any way. He didn't seem very guilty to me," I tell her flatly. Looking at her face, as if I'm studying it, I check to see if she believes my cock and bull story. "He is innocent, please- help him." Becky replies to me, and that is enough assurance that she believes me. "I'll do all I can, now I need you to tell me everything," I tell her back, she's desperate to get her brother back, I can sort of relate, with the whole wanting Dean back.

"The police say they have video evidence of my brother going into his girlfriend's apartment last night and just kill her horrifically. He didn't do it though- he would have had to be in two places at once," Becky begins telling me everything she knows, and seems I'm right to gate crash this investigation. Things definitely don't add up. I watch as she then paces around the place, before sitting down and start typing away at her laptop. "Sorry… I have to let someone know, and email is the only way I can contact them…" Becky tells me, trying to hold the tears back. I just nod and decide now is a good time to leave the place. "Becky, I'm going to do all I can to help. I see what I can dig up from the station and get back to you." I explain to her, and with that I say my farewells and leave. I drive down the street and to the police station. I notice a few of the general officers stare at me as I get out of my vehicle.

Not giving any of them eye contact, I walk inside and flash my badge. "I need to talk with your boss about the case you just brought in- the murder last night." I tell them in a very dominant tone of voice. Watching this scrawny little guy gulp at my appearance and the FBI badge in his face, he calls through to alert the Sherriff of my presence. I hang around waiting for a few minutes, when the Sherriff finally shows his face and leads me through to his office. "What brings the FBI into town for this case? It's rather quick isn't it for the FBI?" He questions my authority now. Jeez, what is it with these males in this profession?

"I'm already in town and as I noticed the commotion at the house where you arrested this Zack, I figured I'd help out. I get the feeling this isn't an open and shut case. I need to see all your evidence that ties Zack to the murder of his girlfriend. "Wow, you're rather straight to the point aren't you Agent Hale?" He says to me, leering at me and if he wasn't the Sherriff, I could punch him once square in the face, for leering. "I don't have time for your leering Sherriff- either give me the evidence to go over, or I will slam you with everything I can for sexual harassment and conspirary to withhold information on this case to top it all off. Are we clear?" I say to him in the most professional and dominant voice I've used in a very long while, and to express how serious I am- I even leaned forward in my chair and placed my hands on his desk, linking my fingers together. "Yeah… we're clear." He tells me after sighing heavily. His eyes on the other hand, said he wasn't exactly an innocent type and I have completely hit a nail in his coffin early.

He stands up and walks out of his office, where he heads to the evidence lock up. I wait in his office and whilst I wait, I figure I'll go have a snoop. Getting off my chair, I snoop round his desk and look in his drawers to find alcohol, porn and his registered handgun. "Typical…" I mutter to myself, before closing the drawer and walk to the shelving and gaze at the photos he has on display, in front of the many law books. "Here you are- every bit of evidence in this box." The sheriff knocks me out of my concentration and I walk over to him, taking the box from him. Placing it down on the desk, I shift through it just briefly before clapping my eyes on a VHS tape. It's a security tape from the apartment block. So, Zack's girlfriend is a paranoid little bitch. Go figure. "Thanks for this- I'll bring it back to you tonight." I tell him, but this is where his body language totally changes, and he becomes the dominant one. "I don't think so. I can let you look at the evidence, but you can't take it off property. If you wanna look through it properly, it can be done in the lock up." He tells me, with a roll of my eyes, I agree and go to the evidence lock up.

I shift through all the evidence properly, and I have to admit, things aren't looking good for Becky's brother. There's way too much against him. Finger prints match to his, hair does, everything. I put in the VHS tape into the crappy little TV and VHS combi they have tucked away in the back and press play. Leaning against a table, folding my arms in front of my chest, I watch the tape. I watch that thing carefully and see nothing out of the ordinary- until wait a minute. Looking around for a remote control, I grab it and rewind the tape pausing it on Zack as he gazes up at the camera. He KNEW he was being videoed. Sick bastard, but something is totally out of whack. His eyes are glowing. This needs more investigating, but this is definitely proof Zack is innocent. Hearing someone approaching the lock up, I quickly stop the tape and eject it, tucking it into my blazer inside pocket and act normal.

I leave the lock up, signing out and get back into my car where I head to back to the motel, and get into my room. I pull out the VHS from inside my jacket pocket, and tap it on my hand. "What to do Mika, you promised you'd keep demons at bay, not get yourself into this crap, but it's a proper case…" I mutter to myself, glancing down at the tape, and back up at the wall ahead of me. If I call Bobby and tell him I've stumbled across another case in town, he'll go apeshit at me. I'm here for one job and one job only- hunt demons and stop them from moving on and getting to the boys. Sighing, I sit down at the table in the room, and place the tape down on the table. Pushing back on the hind legs of the chair, I balance myself on those back legs only. I gaze up at the ceiling being in deep thought. There aren't any other hunters in town- and this thing is. I have a duty as a hunter to end it's life before it kills anymore innocent women, and incriminates innocent men.

Before I talk myself out of it, I pull my cell phone from my pants pocket and speed dial Bobby's number. "What mess you got into this time?" He answers, jee- thanks Uncle for the support. "I'm fine- I'm on the demon case, but I've stumbled across something else in town. Something is incriminating people- killing their partners. I've got my hands on a security tape, and the guy's eyes are reacting to the film." I explain to him. I have dealt with a lot of monsters in my relatively short time of hunting, but never anything like this.

"Does it look like the victim whose been arrested for the murder?" Bobby questions me, and I nod forgetting for that brief moment I am only on the phone to him. "Does the creature look like the victim being arrested Mika!? I'm not there- answer up you dozy woman!" He exclaims down the phone, knocking me out of my brief daze. "Err, yeah, yeah it does, what is it Bobby?" I ask him back, after giving him the straight answer he so desperately wants. "Aww balls… you got a shapeshifter in town. Mika they're nasty business- you get another hunter on this ya hear me!?" He tells me, and hearing him practically order me to give up this case, shocks me. Even after all this time, he still doesn't trust me to do certain cases. "Ya kidding me right!? I stumbled on this case- like hell am I giving it up!" I tell him back, and it's the truth! If I don't fight a shapeshifter now, I won't know how to deal with them in the future. That's my logic anyway- and I know it's a lot of hunter's logic.

"Like hell I'm letting you get wrapped up with a shifter! You may be a bloody good hunter woman, but you're also my niece and I am not letting you deal with a shifter until I've train you to! That's if y'all ever get back home!" He barks back at me. I could seriously give him a mouthful right now, but I don't have time- innocent lives are at risk. "Fine, fine… I'll get another hunter on the case, I'll go back to… being the watchful bird," I cave and sigh as I reply to him, before hanging up. I tap my cell on my lips as I begin thinking of other hunters who could take over the job, and quite frankly I'm becoming stubborn. I'm doing this damn case! I'm a woman-I can multitask. I'll do both, keeping demons at bay and hunt this shifter. I hope. I push the chair forward, so it's sitting back on all four legs and stand up. Grabbing the VHS tape, I walk across the room, and shove it in a bag and head out to Becky's house.


	30. Chapter 30

Pulling up in front of her house, I grab my bag and get out of my car. Shutting the door, I head up the pathway and knock on her door. "Becky its Agent Hale!" I call out, so she knows whose banging on her door quite roughly. I wait impatiently, until she opens up and lets me inside. "I've gone out and beyond for you, you're right. Zack didn't commit that murder and there's more to the story." I tell her, digging in my bag and handing the VHS to her. She goes to grab it, and I pull away slightly. "I could get into A LOT of trouble for this, I stole from the evidence lock up for you. So if they find out you have it- I didn't give it to you and have no idea about the tape. Capeche?" I warn her sternly. She nods at me quite quickly, and I give her the tape, to which she takes ahold of and holds it close to her. "Capeche," She recites to me, as she looks down then walks round the back the sofa to the TV and puts in the tape.

"There isn't much on it apart from showing your brother go into the building and kill his girlfriend, but it's the time on the tape, can you 100% tell me he was somewhere else at that time?" I ask her, when I notice a couple of missed calls on her landline. The red light was blinking to show she had voicemail. I look away from the phone and to the TV and to Becky. I watch as Becky watches the tape incredulously, tears stream down her face as she watches the shapeshifter version of her brother brutally kill his girlfriend- the girl she had obviously got on very well with.

"That's not Zack- the time doesn't match up, well it matches up but to the time he was with me the entire night." Becky told me, as she wiped her eyes with the cuff on her sweatshirt sleeve. "I'll look into it-" I was beginning to tell her something back when I got cut off mid sentence, by her landline phone ringing. She picks it up this time, and I can't help but eavesdrop on her half of the conversation. "You're coming over? Now? Thanks, I could do with the company." She says, beginning to cry again, which I decide to take as my cue to leave. I can't be dealing with a woman crying hysterically. I signal to her that she has my card, and if she needs me, to get in touch. Waving goodbye I leave her house and get into my car driving off.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrive into and the 1967 chevolet impala pulls up by Becky's driveway, with the brothers getting out of the classic car, walking up and knocking on her door. "Oh my God, Sam!" Becky shrilled happily, glad to see her old time friend from Stanford days. "Well if it isn't little Becky" Sam replied to her before giving her a comforting and firm hug. "I got your email," he told her in her ear, before slowly pulling away, concerned for his friend's well being. "I didn't think you'd come here," Becky replies, just as Dean steps forward.

"Dean, older brother," Dean introduced himself, holding out one hand to which Becky responded with a firm handshake. Dean found her attractive from the first look, and gave her his signature smile. With the pleasantries over and done with, Becky lets the boys into her home. With Dean closing the door behind them all, Sam tells her that they came over to help in any way possible, when Dean just comments on the nice home. "Thanks, it's my parents, I was just crashing here when everything happened. I decided to take semester off, I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." She explains to them, which causes Sam to ask where her folks are and she goes onto explain how they're in Paris for half the year, but on they're way back for the trial. Entering the kitchen she asks the boys if they want a beer or anything. Dean goes to accept, Sam refuses, telling her they're both okay but wants to know what happened exactly.

Becky explains the whole situation and begins to cry once more, which makes Sam gets concerned for his friend and decides to suggest a way of helping. Sam announces that Dean is a cop, and that's how they can help prove Zack is innocent. Becky is hesitant about accepting the help from the Winchesters, and yet she feels her trust in Sam from Stanford days, shouldn't be dismissed now, especially under the influence of Dean being a Detective based in Brisbee, Arizona.

Dean pulls Sam to one side and he whispers to his brother, "I still don't think this is our kind of problem," which gets received with a tilt of the head, and sigh before Sam looks down at Dean to respond, Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam whispers back. This causes Dean to go quiet, being defeated by Sam's come back.

* * *

So I find my way back to the motel and crash on the chair at the table. I'm going through everything that Bobby told me earlier on the phone, and what Becky told me before I left. I wonder how the hell I'm going to figure this one out without Bobby finding out. I come to the conclusion, Bobby will no doubt find out either way and I can't really care less. I decide to take out my trusty old notebook that was leather bound (like most hunters own) and flick through the pages. There has to be SOMETHING on shapeshifters in here. Or so I figured, but sadly I was proven wrong. There's absolutely nothing in here about shapeshifters, typical. The one monster I didn't make notes on behind Bobby's back back when I was a teenager and going through "hunting 101 schooling" at the house.

Okay, so I guess the only option now is to check online to see what I can find out, but I'm bored of staring at my laptop screen. I'm always hiding out in motels and it's a relatively alright day, the sun was shining at least. So I may as well go ahead and head to the library for a change and see what I can dig up there. So back out I head once more, but not before I grab my laptop just incase I need to cross-reference anything. I hate using the library internet most of the time, because I always feel pressured into keeping into the thirty minute slot they supply you. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and making sure my room key was safely in it as well, I head on back out, get in my car and drive around town until I find the library.

Getting to the library, I park in the lot and pay the needed fee for the time I'll be using their parking lot. Walking across the lot I head into the library and look at the directory to see which floor I will need for the range of books I need to be looking at. "Can I help you?" A member of staff walks up to me and asks. "Um yeah, I'm looking for the myths and urban legends, horror sections?" I enquire to her, looking down at her as she is so much shorter than myself. Didn't help I'm wearing my slightly heeled combat boots and she is about 4foot something.

"Ah, yeah you'll need the third floor for those sections. Urban legends and local myths are located at the back of the floor to your left as you come to the top of the escalators and the general horror section is to your right," She explains to me in this super chipper tone of voice. It almost makes me think back to how I used to be in book stores. Yeah, that's right you heard me correctly. I used to be a book nerd. Well, to a certain degree I still am. Just, for different genres of books compared to my old collection. I walk towards the escalators that are going up and get on, when I'm now suddenly thinking of that young happy girl and how she reminded me of well… the old me. The 17year old who loved this one particular old bookstore that had a tiny little café in the back…

_"Where you dragging me to now?" Dean put on a complaining tone of voice, but it was obvious he wasn't really complaining. He was just happy to see Mika so full of joy over something instead of worrying or crying over the mistreatment her father gives her all the time. _

_"You'll see! It's just down this road three more stores down!" Mika chimed, keeping a firm grip onto Dean's hand as she practically dragged I'm up the road to an old looking bookstore. Looking up at the store front and in the window Dean knew exactly why Mika was feeling so happy this evening. It was a bookstore, and if there was one thing Mika loved more than anything else? Almost more than himself? It was books, and not just any new book that goes into the top 10 best sellers, but the old books. The ones that looked used and worn out. Though, Mika would always correct him on using those terms, she always told him "They're not worn out! They've grown character!" with a smirk creeping upon his lips, he let Mika pull him into the store. After all, it was the eve of her 18__th__ birthday, so what would it hurt to be pulled into something she loved? It certainly was as near normal as Dean had ever experienced. _

_"Mika darling you're visiting us again?" This middle aged woman greeted her, and Dean looked between them, with a facial expression that said it all. "Yes Dean, I know the owners of this store," Mika tongue in cheekily teased him, poking him in the side, and he couldn't help but shake his head with a smirk on his lips. "Hi Mrs Willougby!' Mika then greeted the woman back, before walking through the store, taking in a big sniff, then exhaling. "I love the smell of old books in here, it has such a feel and aura about them. It's like they're all begging you to pick them up, open them and read what their words say inside!" Mika said enthusiastically. "If you say so Meeko," Dean just commented, and yet he was finding her utterly adorable. This is how he wanted to see her all of the time, happy, enthusiastic and just being normal. _

_"Ooh! They got new books by Jane Austen in!" Mika chimed, skipping over to the female novelist section, near the back of the store behind some other shelving. Dean just followed her, feeling a tad awkward in a shop such as this. He was worried if he dropped or ripped a book by mistake he would have to pay for them. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood behind Mika and rested his chin down on her shoulder, as she flicked through the shelving looking at the titles on the spines, "My favourite author of all time. She's just…" She begins to say, when Dean finishes her sentence, "amazing? Full of character?" "Exactly, yeah! Hehe, thank you for coming with me to here, it's the one place I feel at home and, well… safe. Before you came back into my life," Mika told him, turning her glance from the bookshelf to him._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I almost stumble on the escalator as I reach the third floor and step off. I decide to turn left first and go into the urban legends and myths section of the library, rather than start in the horror section. I probably won't even need the horror section, but it was something to tell the perky little librarian downstairs. Damn, this library is huge! Like seriously, I swear each floor would fit Bobby's entire house in! Okay maybe I'm exerragerating Shape shifters a tad here, but it's still huge. If only I had a library this big when I was a teenager, I could have escaped to my own little haven for days on end. I reach the section and walk between the tall shelves, running my fingers along the edges, as I glances at all the spines of the books, before finding one that might be of help to me.

Picking it out of the shelving, I head to the end where there's a desk and chair facing the window and make that my temporary home whilst I flick through the contents, finding exactly what I need. " Shape shifters- the legend, pg.334". Flicking through to the correct page number I begin to read about shape shifters, and where the whole myth and legend began with them.

Huh, so it seems they're basically exactly like the Lycan I previously fought and werewolves. Silver kills them, provided it's to the heart. Just don't let them get near you, as they can take on any form what so ever. So that means me. If I'm not careful it could over power me, and take on my body and looks. Which would mean bad news for myself, as then Bobby would most definitely find out, I'd have the cops on my trail for months on end, and all my secrets of hunting would be stolen. Of course, most importantly, so would my secret I'm keeping from the Winchesters. So this going to prove a tough case after all, no wonder Bobby didn't want me to tackle a shapeshifter.

Sighing, I'm coming to the realisation that maybe, just maybe I should take Bobby's advice and skip this case. Taking my stubborn uncle's advice I decide to skip the case, and as I'm in the library already, I may as well do some reading to pass a short amount of time. Hey, I know I'm meant to be demon watching and I'll get right to it, but I also wanna fight shape shifters in the future, so I may as well do some in depth research! I'm in the right place after all! Looking back down at the book I had picked up, I begin to read a little:

_"In __Norse mythology__, however, both __Odin__and __Loki__taunt each other with having taken the form of females in the __Lokasenna__. The ultimate proof of this was that they had given birth and had nursed their offspring. It is unknown what myths, if any, lie behind the charges against Odin, but __myths__documented in the 13th century have Loki taking the form of a __mare__to bear __Odin's steed__which was the fastest horse ever to exist, and a she-wolf to bear __Fenrir__.__[4]_

_In __Greek mythology__, the young __Tiresias__was walking through a forest when he found two snakes in the act of love. He poked them with a stick and was instantly changed into a woman. He lived in this female form for many years, and even married and had children. Years later, Tiresias came across the same snakes doing the same thing. Again she poked them with a stick, and Tiresias turned back into a man. Later in his life, he was asked by Zeus which of the two sexes enjoys sex more. Tiresias, speaking from experience, replied that it is woman, and __Hera blinded him__for telling her husband of the greatest secret of women. Zeus, unable to undo what his wife had done, gave the now blind Tiresias the gift of foresight. Other versions say that it was Zeus who was angered by Tiresias for saying that men did not get the most out of sex and that it was Hera who gave Tiresias the gift of foresight to comfort him."_

So, Shapeshifting lore goes as far back and as deep as Odin and Loki taunting each other by shifting into the opposite sex. Huh, I guess you really do learn something new every day. The mental image however is just that bit disturbing. I continue reading how mythology almost began from Zeus in Greek mythology changing into a Lycan type creature, which started the whole Lycanthropy myths and stories. The more I read the more I find of general different lores on the damn things, where shifters star in fairytales such as the Frog Princess and even a telling of Rapunzel! I'll never look at fairytales in the same way again. Time passes by and I get to the part that I originally read- ho to kill them. How they're nasty, strong and agile.

Closing the book, I stare up to the ceiling of the library and sigh. Rubbing my eyes after reading at small print for so long, I re focus my sight and decide to leave the library. What was the time anyway? I glance around for a clock but don't see one in this little asile I'm in, and look at my phone instead. A good two hours have passed since I've been in here, and decide this is a good time to leave.


	31. Chapter 31

**(This has to be my longest chapter to date, but I want to really move this forward and get this episode done, as I can imagine some of you readers are wanting as well, so enjoy! Please review!)**

* * *

"Wait up!" I hear a shout from behind me, and with a roll of my eyes and hefty sigh escaping my lips, I stop and turn on my heel to look behind me.

"What do you want now Dean?" I question him, annoyance and irritation seething through in my tone of voice. "I want you gone from town, and I won't be happy until I see you leave town, so get your crap car and go," Dean tells me, with the same amount of distaste for me in his tone. "You what?" I respond to him, my eyebrows cocked and my eyes going wide. He couldn't seriously mean what he just said, could he!? "You heard me bitch, leave town and leave this case to us. People like you shouldn't be hunters, and I'm sick of bumping into you," Dean snaps at me. Wow, I really have gotten under his skin with my last statement huh? "Fine, I'll leave, but not for you and your ego." I say to him after hesitating on what to say back at him. He wants me to retaliate to his name-calling, he wants me to lash out and hit him or something, but I refuse to give him that satisfaction.

"Where's your car?" Dean asks me and I just look at him, so he intends to follow me to my car and watch me leave town. "You know, you've got a damsel in distress stuck in her home with a shifter version of you, and all you're worrying about is me leaving town?" I begin to reply to him, "tut tut Dean, you're losing your sight on the mission at hand, some hunter you are- don't worry my car is back at my the motel, which just so happens to be nearby little Becky's house," I say to the brothers, giving Dean a great deal amount of sass in the process. This causes Sam to smirk ever so slightly, even though I can see the pain in his eyes. He was worrying greatly about Becky, I don't know why, but it seems like there was more to the boys' connection to Becky than meets the eye.

Dean however is stumbling on his own breath, trying to make a sassy come back to no avail. Now I'm the one with the smirk upon my lips and a chuckle escaping willingly. "And yet I make you speechless once more Winchester, I should start making money tin for this little talent of mine. Might end up richer than I realise!" I gleefully say with still, that element of sass radiating in my tone. Dean just steps up to me and shoves me forward, so I lead the way to the motel I'm staying at, and to my beloved car. I still find it funny he calls it crap, considering it's the same damn car he owns, except mine is the year previous to his. Arriving back at the motel I'm staying at, I walk over to my car in their parking lot and take out my keys. Why I didn't just take a drive around town after I had been to the diner I will now never understand. "Well?" Dean pushes on at me, standing behind me waiting for me to get into my car and just leave.

"You got real patience issues you know that?" I remark to him, looking over my shoulder and giving him a glare, before I open my driver side door and get in. The temptation to flip Dean off is so great right now, but I know better than to sink to his levels…actually scrap that, I really don't. I look out my window up at the brothers and I just give Sam a flick of my hand in a waving gesture goodbye, ignoring Dean completely and I start the engine, pull out and leave the parking lot.

"I don't believe she'll really leave town," Dean mutters, Sam just gives him a roll of the eyes and looks down on him. "You have real trust issues as well as patience issues Dean," Sam remarks to him, tired of this whole Kenzi versus Dean game that they've been playing for quite some time now. Though, he knew deep down, it wont end anytime soon. "Only with her," Dean retorted, not having the energy to say anything else. Dean watches as the 1966 cheverolet impala gets stopped at some traffic lights, and his distrust in Kenzi just makes him run after the car. 'Dean! We don't have time for this!" Sam complains, and yet he follows his brothers anyway.

I look in my mirror and see the boys running after me behind, and roll my eyes. "Seriously!?" I complain to myself, before rolling down my window and leaning out, 'What is with you!?" I call out, until the boys just manage to catch up to my car before the lights changed and I have to get driving again. "I don't trust you'll leave town, so I'm gonna stay with you until the border," Dean replies to me, running round to the passenger side of my car, opening the door, and pushing the front seat forward so Sam can climb inside, before pushing the chair back into it's rightful place and get in himself. A few cars from behind are now beeping me, telling me to hurry up. The lights changed whilst Dean was dilly-dallying. I drive off and head towards the border of town.

The drive feels long and awkward. I don't dare speak and neither do the brothers. I just hear the odd sigh of awkwardness and discomfort from Sam in the backseat. My 1966 model is rather small compared Dean's 1967 model. Once I reach the border, I feel very stubborn and reluctant to leave town, but if I want to get the Winchesters off my back I have no choice. "Okay, I'm at the border, now get out of my car," I tell Dean, pulling up and stopping, before turning to glare at him. Dean opens the passenger door and gets out, before letting his brother out and stands to one side, just after he slams my door shut. Every part of my body and mind is dying to scream at him for slamming my car door, and yet I don't. I just swallow my pride, look away from him and put the car into drive, leaving town and driving out of sight.

I drive as far as I can get away with, to make it look as if I have truly left town and have no intention to come back. Which means I have to turn a corner and still drive a good ten minutes out, before I slam on my brakes, spinning the steering wheel and doing a complete 1-80 in the middle of the road. I sit there for a few seconds before slowly driving back towards the town, to make sure the boys have enough time to get back into town and get to Becky's.

* * *

Dean and Sam are running through the town now they were back to their original route and trying to head back to Becky's. "Come on, we have to find a phone, call the police." Sam speaks up, looking around them for a pay phone, so it can't be traced. Dean slows his pace down out of shock from his brother's words. "Woah woah woah, you're gonna put an APB out on me," which just receives a shrug from Sam, 'Sorry," Sam just replies back and they begin running again towards Becky's house.

I cruise around town, making sure to take roads that the boys would no doubt not take. So this means, staying clear of alleyways and taking the busier roads in town, until I can find somewhere to dump my car and find my way to Becky's without being spotted. This is going to take some thinking, so I'm going to need to go somewhere, where the brothers wouldn't go near. Only place I can think of is the library, it has a huge parking lot which spaces across several floors, and Dean wouldn't go near the library, he seems the type to make Sam go to one, whilst he stuffed his face with diner food of some sort. So I drive back to the library and decide to pick a parking spot on the second floor parking area.

Once I'm parked, I decide it's best for me to change clothes. After all, the brothers know what I'm wearing and will be on the look out just in case. I mean, I know they're annoying but I got to hand it to them for not trusting me on this instance. I wouldn't trust me on this instance, so I really don't expect them to. A change of clothes will help me keep me hidden from their suspicious eyes for just that little bit longer. I get out of my car, and pop the trunk, grabbing my bag before getting back into the car and changing clothes…..

* * *

Suddenly my cell phone rings and I look at the screen, not recognising the number, but considering the beginning of the number was a local number, I'm either taking it as it's going to be Becky or the local Police Station. Answering the call I take it, "Agent Hale," I simply greet down the phone in my professional most FBI sounding voice. "Agent Hale, it's me Becky, I've been attacked, the person who killed my brother's girlfriend. I'm sure of it, please help me!" She's crying down the phone and begging me. Man I hate whiny rich girls begging, it's really pathetic. "Rebecca calm down, who was it?" I reply to her, pinching the bridge of my nose, finding it very difficult to not tell her to stop being a whiny little bitch and man up. "It was a man called Dean, Dean Winchester. The S.W.A.T team are out looking for him now," She cries down the phone more, but the name totally throws me off guard for a brief moment.

So the Shifter attacked Rebecca in Dean's form. Dammit! Good one Dean, get the S.W.A.T team on your ass why don't you? Talk about doing things in style. So now I'm going to have to be even more careful, because if there's a S.W.A.T team out on the streets, that means there's police cruisers out on the streets. They all know me as Agent Hale an FBI agent, so if they see me tailing the Winchesters, they're gonna follow me even more. Thinking up a plan of attack, I leave my car locked up in the parking lot and head out into town. I've got to find the brothers, and as much as I hate to say this, I need to approach them and warn them they're going to be tailed because of the shifter. I decide to take some alleyway routes to begin with, I figure that's what the brothers will be doing. Taking alleyway to alleyway, I make my way round town, keeping hidden from any police cruisers in the process.

It isn't long until I spot the brothers ahead of me and walk out into the street. Stupid idjits. I snake my way through the shadows, keeping out of the streetlight's spotlights, and follow the boys. I turn my head round the corner of the wall, and see the two of them looking in a shop's window watching TV's. I hide away again and lean against the wall. I try and eavesdrop on them, but don't really hear exactly what they're saying. I hear Dean moaning about something, but that's about it. I can only guess the local news has put out a breaking news story about Dean attempting to murder Rebecca. I lean round the corner of the wall again, and see the boys starting to turn back and towards this alley, so I quickly move and climb over the opposing wall, just before the boys make it round the corner. I lean against the wall I literally just vaulted over. "Man!" I hear Dean whine, just before I hear him hit a puddle. 'Come on," Sam replies to him, I can only imagine how they look right now. Dean looking all sorry for himself and Sam giving him "we don't have time" look.

"They said attempted murder, at least we know-" I hear Sam start to say before Dean finishes his sentence, "I didn't kill her." No shit Einstein, I know you didn't kill her because I had her grovelling on the phone that you tried to. Staying quiet is really proving quite the challenge. "Look, we'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's alright," Sam spoke up and I just continue to quietly listen. "Alright, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean speaks up, and this makes me roll my eyes. Yup, typical Dean is back. 'We have no weapons, we have no silver bullets," Sam tells Dean, trying to find the logic in Dean's 'plan'. "Sam, the guy's walking around with my face okay, it's kinda personal, I wanna find him!" Dean protested in his usual stubborn tone of voice.

"Okay, where do we look?" Sam gives in to Dean's little stubborn nature. Just from that question, I can tell they'll be moving again any moment, so I need to ready myself to follow them. I glance around, finding I'm in someone's backyard, so looking in the evening light, I look for the shed and find I'm right beside it, so I gear myself up for climbing onto it, to vault over the wall again. All I do is place my hands up onto roof of the shed, and steady my foot against the wall of the shed, ready to leap. Pushing myself up ever so slightly, I need to get a glance of the boys, so I know which way to follow them.

"Well, we could start with the sewers," Dean suggests. "We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more." Sam replies to him, repeating the whole "no guns equals problems for them" speech. I listen to them, not hearing anything until I suddenly hear Sam speak again; "The car?" "I'm betting he drove to Rebecca's," Dean started talking back, "The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam continues their power of reduction. I hear Dean whine out of upset about the thought of the shifter driving his precious '67 Impala. Seriously, boys. With one little agreement from Sam, I hear their footsteps move away from me, so I climb up onto the shed and over the wall, jumping down, landing in the puddle I can only think Dean stepped into, before following them at a decent distance away to Rebecca's.

* * *

Some time goes by and I've followed the boys to Rebecca's where police cruisers were patrolling the area, and Dean had made the great escape, whilst Sam stayed behind to be caught by the police and S.W.A.T team, knowing full well that they couldn't hold Sam. I was torn at that point on whether to stay tailing Sam or to tail Dean, but I went ahead with tailing Sam. If I tailed Dean, he would figure out someone was following him and I'd be found out.

I stay hidden for the entire time, seeing the police officers talk and I.D check him, and all of the rest of the usual tactics, to make sure he isn't with the killer or is the killer. Once they were happy he was no threat, they let him go visit Rebecca, to which I stayed close by in a bush and kept and watchful eye on the house. This is where I am still am, and I'm getting rather bored, and I'm tempted to just go off and grab a coffee, but I know better, so I don't. I'm almost forgetting I'm meant to be on demon duty. I hide under the front window, which gives an in look into her living room, where Rebecca and Sam are sitting, drinking a beer each and just talking. So, it turns out Sam and Rebecca are old college friends. I knew there was something more to Sam's concern for this chick. When I however hear a massive thud on the floor, I perk up and take a gander inside the window, seeing Becky holding what's left of a broken bottle and a devilish smirk on her lips. The shifter. I need to get inside the house, but going in the front door is so cliché, and not only that, it would alert the shifter straight off. I need the advantage of throwing the shifter off guard if I'm going to help Sam at all. I duck down before the shifter version of Becky spots me, and head round her house to the back. It is a good job I did too, because I get round the back I hear Dean arrive with the real Becky.

I get my lock picking kit out of my back pocket and break my way into Becky's house via the back door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. I pull out my silver knife from the inside of my knee high combat boots and bust through into the kitchen, "You know, I think you're taking the phrase "you fight like a girl" a bit too literally!" I speak up, seriously up for a fight as I stare at the shifter square in the eye, whom is now back in Dean's persona. "Kenzi?" Sam asks confused as to why the hell I'm still around. "Hey Sammy," I say, not even looking at him, as I side step my way towards the shifter, and the shifter does the same towards me. "Kenzi get the hell out of here!" Sam calls out, "Not a chance," I reply back to him, as I thrust forward at the shifter, but the shifter just smirks and dodges my attack. "Nice try Kenzi, but I've been around the block a lot longer than you have," The shifter says to me, as he spins around.

Sam now, has the opportunity to get himself free of his binds, by grabbing a kitchen knife and cutting himself free from the ropes. At least I've made for a distraction if nothing else. Sam gets free and swings the knife to the shifter, to which the shifter grabs his arm mid swing and twists it. "Oh you son of bitch," The shifter speaks out, as Sam falls down to the ground and the boys are fighting. I want to get a swing in myself, but they're just moving around way too much, that I can't. Not without risking hitting Sam instead. "Not bad little brother." The shifter version of Dean says to him. "You're not him." Sam just states back at him.

"Sam get out of the way!" I call out, trying to help him but they're moving around so much, I've got no way in to break them apart. Suddenly, I go in for the kill when the shifter throws Sam into the bookshelf, and Sam is left underneath the shelf and it's contents. "You son of a bitch!" I sneer at him, and rush him, knife up and ready for the kill, when he grabs me by the neck, swings me around and smashes my head onto the work surface.

* * *

"Hey!" Dean bursts into the house with Becky in tow, and the shifter quickly turns to look at him, as Dean aims his gun up towards the shifter's heart and fires of two rounds. The shifter drops as I come to and sit up, checking my head, feeling a blood trickle on my forehead by my hairline. Becky helps me up onto my feet as Dean goes to the shifter and kneels down in front him, yanking his necklace off of him. "What did I miss?" I question the boys, and Sam just sighs and shakes his head as he stands up. "I thought you left town," Dean said in annoyance, checking his brother was okay. "And I thought you knew me better than that," I simply reply, mimicking his tone of voice just to irritate him some more. In this time, Becky had squealed out Sam's name and gone over to check on him, making sure he was okay.

"If you two are done annoying each other…" Becky cut us off, and we just held up our hands in a defensive manner and quit irritating each other. I feel like I've had a teacher or parent have a go at us. "Right, well if I can wind up the hero here I'm going to make my leave before he shoots me as well," I speak up, looking around at all three of them. "Agent Hale-" Becky starts to call after me, as I turn to make my way leave and I hear Dean snigger at my false identity. I turn and give him dagger eyes, at least my fake FBI name is better than using the identity of a member from Metallica. "Thank you- for getting me the tape and being here to help Sam," She says to me and I simply just give her nod and leave without another word spoken.


	32. Chapter 32

(**NOTE: This is a part ONE of this hunt/chapter in the life of Mika Chambers, this hunt is rather long, but I promise it will be a gruesome one! So bare with me as I upload it in two parts! Also wanna give a shout out to my friend Sora and Jenni for giving me links to information on locations and the big bad!)**

* * *

Three Weeks Later

I find myself driving into Florida, to Lake Louisa State Park to be precise. There's been articles on online about kids going missing, and some have said they've seen children's skins being hung in trees. Grotesque huh? There is always one question that comes to mind with these sorts of cases though, why is it always kids? I mean, seriously! It's either kids or animals that get totally screwed in the deal- that's not cool! It's like these monsters or psychopathic people just spend their spare watching the most cliché horror movie and decide to copy them.

What? You're asking me why I've left out the last three weeks? Man, I don't wanna answer that! Though I get this niggling feeling you'll be stubborn like the Winchesters and keep wondering if I don't explain. I'm right aren't I? Thought so. Okay, so the three weeks I've been doing my usual, dodging the brothers. I've been faking doing cases in the towns the boys are in and basically lying to Ellen and Bobby. Of course, they both have been finding out between them I've been lying and been giving me hell for it. So the boys have been on roughly a case a week. I heard through the grapevine that they've been dealing with Native American curses involving bugs, a haunting that meant they had to go home to Kansas oh and my personal favourite- fighting the legend of the Hook Man. Heh, it gets funnier every time I think about it. I mean, the Hook Man legend! Wouldn't have minded that case if I'm honest, but after the shapeshifter case and our not so civilised encounter with each other, I decided to leave the brothers to it.

Talking of Dean and Sam actually, I hear they're on a case in either Burkittsville or Rockford Illinois. I've lost track of their whereabouts, mostly due to me not listening to either Ellen or Bobby. I couldn't care less whether they're working on a case in an Asylum or dealing with some weird crap in a small town. Now I've answered your queries about the brothers, let's get back to my case that I'm on right now. So where was I? Oh yeah, I'm arriving into Florida, heading to Lake Louisa State Park, bodies in trees and all that jazz. Driving around town (Clermont, just outside Orlando) to find the park, I did a bit of research during the drive across state- well, in between driving when I had stop breaks, to fill up the car and fill up myself. The state park consists of 25 miles of hiking trails, along with six lakes and have a full facility of a 60-site campground and 20 fully furnished cabins for rent. Yeah, this isn't going to be easy. If there's all that space, then that means there is a hell of a lot of places this possible creature whatever it possibly could be, could be hiding out.

* * *

I pull up to one side to ask for directions, and the woman tells me I need to drive out onto US Highway 27 seven miles south of Highway 50. Typical, I was heading slightly the wrong way. I really need to invest in a new map, as I've lost my old one. Getting back onto the right path, I drive all the way until I reach the park. I had previously called up to rent out a cabin, so I could stay on site during the hunt and not have to constantly do miles of driving each way to stay in a motel in the nearest town. I pull in to where I need to go to check in and get the keys for the cabin I rented over the phone, and practically ignore the receptionist, unless it is to get room keys and what not.

Heading to my cabin, I park in front of it and do the usual of grabbing my bags out of the trunk and back seat of my car and get settled into my cabin for however long I need to be here. The state park looks inviting enough, got a decent view out the cabin window, which overlooks Lake Dixie. Walking back into the main living area, I take a glance around the entire cabin to see a proper kitchen (which is properly equipped with supplies, just gotta buy some food from somewhere), bathroom and bedroom. Sweet, sure eats the crusty looking motels I usually stay in. Chucking my bags on the table in the living room, I take out my laptop and start googling what I already know about what's been going on in this state park. Not a lot is coming up on results, but I notice one thing that catches my attention. I guess you could say it's my "spidey sense" again, ha.

Clicking on the wiki link, I start reading up on what I find, and things start falling into place. I'm pretty glad I went with my instinct. Though I'm surprised it could be something like this, due to the fact it says the lore is an old English lore. I'm talking about something calling a "Black Annis". It's also known as the "Black Agnus" which basically translates to an English female version of the bogeyman. It's said she is imagined by people to be a blue-faced crone or witch with iron claws and has a taste for humans, especially little children, which fits to the whole "children's skins hung up in trees" thing. Wiki tells me she is known to haunt the countrysides of Leicestershire, UK, living in a cave in the Dane Hills with an oak tree at the entrance. So what the hell is an old English monster doing in Florida, USA? That doesn't make sense, maybe I'm climbing up the wrong tree and it's not this Black Annis, but nothing else I've found fits to the lore like this does.

Wiki also tells me it is said that she supposedly goes out to the glens and haunts suspecting children and lambs to eat, then tanning their skins by hanging them on a tree, before wearing them around her waist. See, told you it fitted perfectly. She sounds like quite the bad character huh? This does however mean, if she favours children and lambs over adults, this could be a bit of a pain to hunt her. I'm going to have to think up a seriously good plan if I'm to get succeed at this. I continue reading after, taking a glance up at the ceiling, trying to figure this all out as I go. Looking back at the laptop screen I read: "She would reach inside houses to snatch people. Legend has it that she uses her iron claws to dig into the side of an sandstone cliff, making herself a home there which is known as Black Annis's Bower. The legend led to parents warning their children that Black Annis would catch them if they didn't behave." Nice.

So if there's this witch bogey woman thing, haunting this park, then that means I'll have to do a lot of hiking to find some kind of cave that looks like it was recently made. All I know so far, is what I just said, and that kids are going missing. I swear if Bobby or Ellen attempt to put me onto another case that involves children I'm going to shove it onto someone else. I think they think if I keep saving children, I'll grow a heart and be all goody two-shoes again, and let Dean treat me as the damsel in distress. So not happening.

I'm reading between the lines and I'm seeing that if I'm going to have to hunt this little bitch down, I'm going to have to do it at night. You know, one of these days I'd like to do a case in the daylight. I mean, is that so much to flipping ask for? Anyway, I decide to grab the room key and go for a trek along the lake and surrounding area, see if I can find anything in the daylight, so I don't have to do everything in moonlight. Walking out of the cabin and down the little steps onto the pathways, I decide to go for a stroll and look out for things, also it means I can ask anyone nearby if they've seen or heard anything in these parts. Walking along the lakeside, I see some people just casually fishing and minding their own business. I get a touch of envy as I see them just being oblivious to the world that's really around them and having a normal life. I had one once, a normal life. It wasn't exactly great, but it was normal. I only really remember the odd bits nowadays, as I've pretty much cut a lot of it out of my memory.

"Hi there," a married couple greet me as they stroll passed me, and I just nod in acknowledge. Wow people in Florida are sure friendly. It was just as they were passing me by, I realise they were wearing hiking equipment and clothing, I turn on my heel, my boots sinking into the little bit of sand there is, as I do so. "Excuse me, do you mind if I ask you two something? I'm new to this area, and later wanna go hiking," I call out, causing them to stop and walk back towards me again.

"Sure thing, what you wanna know? It's a lovely area to go hiking, you picked a great park to come to!" The gentleman replies to me first, keeping his wife firmly on his arm. "So it seems, I was just wondering, don't you suppose you've seen any like caves or mountains around here, in the surrounding area? I'm an artist, I go hiking to do landscape art," I reply to him, making up a bullshit story just like that.

"Umm, well this place is rather huge, there's 25miles of hiking trails here, we haven't seen any in the few miles we've done already, but I hear there are. You might be better off asking a ranger for that sort of information." The wife then speaks up, and her scrutinising of my attire doesn't go a miss. "Right, thanks. Hey, I hear some kids have been found dead round here, is that true?" I then ask, which freaks out the couple. "Aye, that's sad news, we heard about it too, but this is our yearly vacation spot, so we refused to let that stop us. It's usually a very safe place here, so I wouldn't go delving into those matters and let it ruin your time here," The man says to me in a solemn tone of voice.

"Right right, so Ranger's office, can you guide me in the right direction?" I then decide to leave it at that, and just for the Ranger's office, to which they point me in the right direction and I head over there. "What a strange woman, asking about deaths of children," I heard the woman quietly mutter to her husband as I walked away. Like, that's the first time I've heard something along those lines- not. I head north west towards the trails, to find the Rangers office and eventually find it. Stepping inside, I look around and find maps on display that will come in use later. Taking one from the display, I fold it half and slip it into my pants pocket. "Thinking of going hiking are we? You'll need more than those combat boots," I hear from behind me, turning round I see a Ranger volunteer standing there.

"Not going today, just wanted to scope the surrounding area, get a map- the usual stuff." I tell him, waving my hands around as people do to show what they're saying in a tactile way as well as verbal. "I see, so your first time here at Lake Louisa State Park huh?" He asks me again with a smile upon his face. "Yeah, I'm on a road trip- a landscape artist during a break with my college." I tell him. "Wouldn't have pinned you as the landscape artist type of gal, I'd pick you as the bar hopping bad girl type," he replies back to me. Is he trying to flirt with me? Because he's failing miserably.

Scoffing at his words, I look him straight in the eye. "I get that a lot, to be honest I'm not, I'm an artist yes, but not usually landscapes. However, I've gotta do something for my course during my break right?" I respond back to him, and I see him gulp ever so slightly. I succeed at making another male nervous. My work here is done. "Hey there is something I wanna ask, but it's not exactly, the "conversation starter" type of subject." I tell him, and I see him shift on his feet. "Sure, what you want to know?" He replies back to me simply, and I'm revelling in the fact I'm making this volunteer ranger so uncomfortable now.

"On my way here, I heard about kids being snatched from the cabins and campsites. Is that true? You see my nephew is meant to be joining me here over the next couple of days, and I'm not comfortable with him being here if kids are going missing. He has a tendency to walk off." I lie convincingly to him, and he now is shifting his gaze from me to around the office, as if he's expecting his boss to come through any minute and tell him to hush. He then nods and steps closer, lowering his tone of voice. "I'm meant to go by the book and say there's nothing to worry about here and all kids are perfectly safe, but truth is there are kids going missing. I saw some of the kids – or rather, their skins hung up on trees only four days ago. Less than a day later, the skins are missing from the trees. No one believes me when I say what I saw, and they think I'm being superstitious or something, but I know what I saw. If I was you, I'd tell your nephew to think twice about being here, unless you can 100% guarantee having your eyes on him 24/7." He tells me, and I just nod, not showing any emotions what so ever.

"You think I'm insane," He then says to me, not seeing emotion in my face. "Oh no, I believe you, I mean, if you saw what you saw, that's not exactly something you could unsee right? I don't think you're insane at all- believe me," I reply to him, and put my hand on his shoulder, making myself show emotion and concern for him, which just feels forced to me. Saying bye I leave him on his own in the office and head back to my cabin. I then spend the rest of the afternoon and daylight, doing some more research on this Black Annis, to find what will kill her, whilst I wait for nightfall. A few hours go by, and I find myself rubbing my eyes and sighing, looking away from the laptop as I eat the remainder part of a energy bar I have beside me.

"This is insane, there is next to no lore on how to kill this thing!" I complain to myself, I seriously hate cases like this, I really do. I've googled, wikipedia'd and god knows what else all the lore there is on this old crone, but barely anything says what can kill it. The only things I've come across are churchbells and bleeding, I mean really? What the hell does that mean? Do I have to bleed onto the churchbells and ring them in front of her? Shove them inside her? What? Talk about vague with a capitol V. The other thing is a scythe through the head, stabbing the brain. This latter one is taken from a fictional book that features a Black Annis, so I'm not sure how exactly to take that either, but it seems like the most obvious choice when you've got next to nothing to go on.

Maybe I should call Bobby or Ellen, maybe they can find something that I can't. At least Bobby has an entire library of old books and Ellen has Ash. Speed dialling in alphabet order, I call Bobby first and hold my cell up to my ear, waiting for him to pick up. "Mika, what you what?" Bobby answers to me, lovely. Note the sarcasm on the word 'lovely' here. "Bobby I need your help, this case has got me stumped. I mean, I know what it is I've gotta find and kill, but the killing part of it has got me frying my brain with not much to go on. I need to know what will kill an Black Annis." I just reply to him, getting straight to business. "Nice to know you're safe and well, you know what it hurt ya to just call in and be my niece for once?" Bobby complains to me, and it's at this point I decide to tear the phone away from my ear and put him on speaker.

"Sorry Uncle, how you holding up?" I sigh and reply back to him, mostly to humour him. "I'm fine, but I'd be better if you checked in once in a while so I knew you're safe." He says back at me, and I just sigh again. "The Black Annis Uncle? How to kill it? Help?" I just change the subject, and it has to be first time in a long while I used to word "help" to anyone because he actually went quiet for a few moments, before I could hear books being pulled around and opened.

"There isn't much to go on Kiddo, they're an old English creature, how the hell you find one all the way in Florida?" He talks to me, asking me a question I'm not even sure about how to answer. "I didn't find one Bobby, it just so happens this is what is skinning kids and using them as decorations, not my fault I'm the one that's come across it," I respond to him, pinching the bridge of my nose. I really need some coffee. "Alright alright, let me look into what I have and I'll call you back when I find something," He tells me and with a nod and simple "Thanks Bobby," I hang up on him. Carrying my cell into the kitchen hoping to find some complimentary coffee in here, like there is with the cheaper motels. I'd like to think there is at over $120 per night, that's for sure! Luckily for me, there is at least coffee supplied in here, whether it's from the cabin owners or the last people who stayed in here, I have no idea, but it's coffee and I'm using it.

As I'm making coffee I give Ellen a call and see if she can tell me anything quicker than Bobby. "Roadhouse, Ellen," I hear the voice greet me on the phone, and I put my cell back onto speaker. "Ellen it's me Mika, I need a favour." I greet her back, as I wait for the kettle on the stove to boil. "Well well well, it's good to hear from you kid, you're safe right?" Ellen replies back to me, and I can tell there's a slight smile upon her lips just from her tone of voice being used. "Hey, yeah I'm safe. I'm in Florida, Clermont's Lake Louisa State Park, on a case." I reply back to her, and I can't help but notice a small genuine small creep onto my own lips. Hearing someone be happy to hear my voice for once was really nice. "What ya hunting?" Ellen asks me, as the kettle screams to tell me it's at boiling point and ready to come off the stove, I tend to my coffee as I reply back to her. "Black Annis, it's um, like an old crone, usually seen in the U.K, but one seems to be here and snatching kids from this State Park," I explain to her, as I go to find some milk in this cabin, but to no avail, so with a wrinkle of my nose, I decide I have no choice but to have my coffee black.

* * *

"Black Annis, that rings a bell with me, they're err… like a female bogeyman right?" Ellen questions, double-checking with me that her memory was serving correct. "So what you need my help for kiddo?" Ellen asks me down the line, and I'm wondering why everyone is suddenly calling me kiddo. I mean, I'm almost Dean's age. "I've been researching the thing for an entire afternoon and nothing is telling me what will kill it. I was wondering if you had any idea, or could get Ash on the case? Knowing how he is better at hacking than I am, I figured he'd spot something I can't. I gotta get out there tonight, and so I need something in the next couple of hours preferably." I tell her in response. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but I'll get Ash onto it, I'll call you back when we find something, and Mika?" She replies to me, and I'm ready to hang up when she starts a question.

"Yeah Ellen?" I question her back, "Be careful- these things are brutal," She tells me, and I reply with; "Sure thing, I'll keep in touch," before hanging up and, gulping down my coffee, grimacing through every mouthful. "Ergh, how does everyone drink this black?" I wonder to myself, walking back into the living room, closing down my laptop and crashing out on the sofa for a few moments.

* * *

(** Hey everyone, sorry things are slowing down a bit, but I promise to try and speed up a little bit, so you're waiting for too long. Part 2 of this hunt is coming soon! Hope you like and review like always! Thanks! xx)**


	33. Chapter 33

**(Here it is! The second part! It's quite long but I didn't wanna break it up too much and into yet another chapter- so grab your puke buckets and enjoy! Please remember to review!)**

* * *

I'm hiking through the woods in the southern region of the park, away from all the campsites. I figure if Miss Bogeyman witch Annis is going to take the kids from the campsites, she's not going to have her little "home" right in the middle of them. I mean, that would make it all too easy for the kids to try and get away and get back to safety, and she's hunted down or whatever. I take this wild guess as the Ranger didn't tell me where about's the kids' skins were found, just said they were spotted in trees. So it doesn't really narrow it down, but if I was this crazed monster, this is the direction I would seek safety from the general public to do my evil work. Yes, I did just describe it like a kid's book- deal with it.

I watch where I tread and swing my torch side to side so I can see where I'm going, and be able to look at that map I had earlier swiped. I'm treading around and pushing branches out of my way, feeling glad I put on a jacket, which I rarely do. But I swear, if one of these branches put a snag in my biker jacket, I will gladly give away my position with a huge scream of cursing, I'm not joking. Looking over the map and up at around my position, I'm not seeing any mountains near me, so I'm thinking she's not hiding in one. Which leaves another option, she's living underground somewhere. It's not very typical of a Black Annis from what I've read, but then, neither is one being in the States. The wind begins to pick up, which makes me shove the map under my arm, and I grip the torch tight in my mouth so I can zip up my jacket. Damn, I hate woodland areas.

Grabbing the map and torch into my hands again, I start walking through and as the time goes on, I begin to feel like I'm not the only one hiking in the night. I just hope that it is innocents, so I can get them the hell out of here and back to where they're staying, and yet at the same time, I'm hoping it's the old crone. Then my cell phone goes off loudly, Motley Crue blaring through the trees. Shoving the map under my arm again, I dig in my jacket pocket and grab my cell, looking at the screen seeing it's Bobby calling. "Bobby, you found anything?" I question him, as I continue to walk, snapping twigs here and there.

"Sorry Kiddo, it's proving more and more difficult than I previously expected. I'm getting the same sort of results as you did earlier. So I hope to God you packed enough weapons to try anything and everything out," He tells me, and that is NOT the answer I was looking for. "Not what I wanna hear Bobby," I tell him, wanting to raise my voice, but something was telling me to stay hushed. I did however show in my tone of voice that I wasn't exactly happy with his reply. "Sorry Mika, but what else can I do? Lore on these things is next to none because it's UK lore, and even then there isn't much to go on, other than their ways of living," Bobby tells me back, and in that tone of voice that said "don't talk down to me, remember who you are."

With a hefty sigh, I calm myself down and continue hiking, "Okay okay, and yeah I have, my entire duffel is with me practically, any ideas on what church bells and bleeding could mean?" I ask him, when something catches my attention and it causes me to swing my torch in the way of the unnatural way trees and bushes bustled in the wind.

"My only guess would be bleeding onto church bells and waves them to chime, as if you were flashing holy water at demons. But to be honest, I find this a very hard to believe way of killing it. It seems a bit farfetched even for our line of work." Bobby explains to me, and I have to agree, and anyhow I don't have any church bells, or any bells full stop. I know bells are said to repel spirits like iron does, but killing them? That's just bull. "Okay, thanks Bob-SON OF A BITCH!" I begin to reply back to him when I'm taken off guard and feel someone from behind grab me, I drop my phone and map in the process and my duffel strap is ripped in half, the duffel being thrown across the floor. Iron claws, shit! It's the old crone! "MIKA!? MIKA! ANSWER ME! MIKA! Balls!" Bobby shouts through the phone, and I just hear my name being called when everything suddenly goes black as I'm whacked round the back of head- again.

* * *

I wake up and shuffle around, I'm standing upright but my feet can't touch the floor, what the hell!? I try and move my arms, but I can't—oh shit, I'm strung upright like Dean was way back at the Wendigo case. Okay, I'm taking this as karma getting it's own back on me for being a smart mouth to Dean. It's only as I stop trying to get out of my binds, I realise just how foggy my vision is, and it takes me several blinks to get my eyesight back into focus. "Shit," I mutter to myself as I really let sink in, just how bad this scenario really is.

I read the information, this old crone may look fragile in the images, but damn she's strong. She had to be to take me down, now don't take this as a moment for me to boast, but just lie every hunter, we're trained to be strong, stronger than your average joe blog in the street. We have to be, or we wouldn't survive the real world, the real dangerous world. Glancing down and with a real stretch my toes could touch the floor and when they do the floor ripples beneath me. "What the...?" I mumble under my breath to myself, so I poke at the ground some more and it dawns on me why the floor is rippling. It's a blood pool beneath me. I begin to gag and have to really force my reflexes to not throw up. Looking around, trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get out of this mess (literal mess), I see the lore is damn true to the reality, because there's skins of adults and children alike plastered around this underground home like wall decorations and table cloths.

I can see where she's collected the bones after skinning these poor kids and used them to create homely decorations like someone normal would use candles and mini statues to make their living spaces welcoming. This is just getting worse and worse, my instincts of wanting to protect kids is kicking in, and it's not something I've felt for quite some time, not since Zack. I've got to get out of here, I know this much. Or just like Dean says, "I'll be dead- just like many other female hunters out in this world." I refuse to prove him right by getting myself killed. I struggle to get free, whilst darting my eyes around quickly to see if Black Annis was stupid enough to bring my duffel of weapons with us, yet I can't spot it anywhere. It doesn't help it's damn dark in here either. "Son of a—" I begin to curse to myself as I feel the bonds just digging into me tighter, the more move so I tilt my head as far back as I can so I can look up and find the reason for the pain and the feel of blood running down my arms is because she's used barbed wire to tie me up with.

"The more you struggle the tighter it will become, thought all hunters knew the basics," the old crone comes out of hiding. In the dim light I can see that her skin has this blue-ish tint to it. I can see now where the lore gets the whole "sky blue skin" thing from. Her skin looks pretty normal, but it has this slight tint to it, probably due to maybe her veins being protrusive from being a Hannibal basically.

I want to come out with some smart-ass remark, but I just can't think of any. I'm utterly screwed at this point, and I know it. She walks right over to me and stands in front of me, she utterly stinks, and I can tell instantly since I've been out of it, she's killed someone else. There's blood down her front and dribbling down the right hand side corner of her mouth. Forcing my gag reflexes to stop retching, I smirk at her. "You know, if you're gonna kidnap people, at least take their deodorant as well, a little bit of freshener won't go a miss," I remark at her, at least I still got the smart mouth on me.

She smirks back before she just retaliates by showing her claws, which I find are not iron at all, but they're so strong and metal like that they can be easily mistaken for iron. She yanks my shirt up and just traces her claws down my abs before just pushing down hard and clawing at me. Gritting my teeth, I can't help but let out of a muffled scream of pain. "You're scrawny, not much meat, but it will mean your meat is all that much more tender." She says to me, was that meant to be an insult and compliment all in one? Shit. "Oh love, you're wasting your time, I'll leave a bad taste in your mouth- trust me, I don't go down too well," I remark back at her, damn that a crap smart mouth come back, I guess the pain and realisation that I very well may not come out of this one is becoming more and more clear.

"Oh contraire hunter, liars and bad behaved humans have the best taste and are the most quenching flavour there is!" She says back at me, before just smirking right up close to me and actually licks my neck. "Mmm, yes and by your taste you've been lying for a very long time, I guess I just found my perfect wine for my meal!" She tells me once more and hearing say that about me actually makes me heave and be sick in my mouth, I have no choice but to actually spit it out onto the floor beside me. "Son of a bitch…" I just mutter once again, and now is the time to seriously think of a way out. What would Dean and Sam do?

* * *

"Ahh!" I find myself screaming in pain, this damn bitch is torturing me, making my blood add to the blood pool beneath me, it's being going on a couple of days now, and I don't have the strength to fight back. I did to begin with, I fought as much as I could, whilst the barbed wire just cuts deeper into my wrists, that I'm blood stained all down my arms and shoulders. "So much for being a hunter deary, I would have thought a hunter would have got out of this situation by now and killed me, but you haven't. I must say, American hunters really aren't they're hyped up to be," The old crone still bangs on about how I'm piss poor hunter, if only she knew what I've accomplished in the last few years.

"Heh, don't you ever shut up? Because you're boring me to death here," I retort to her, yeah that's right, even though I'm finding it very difficult to stay awake and find a way out of this, I'm still being the smart mouthed bitch I'm so known for. "Ah there's the quick wit I've missed, you know your mouth can get you into a lot of trouble one day," She says to me before cackling away like a cliché witch. She really finds herself highly amusing. In the time I've been awake during this torture, I've had no choice but to witness her kill three children, all in the ages of 5-9. This has pained me more than any of the torture with the DIY utensils she's been dishing out on me. They're just KIDS! Innocent kids that probably didn't know any better than to cause mischief and have fun in the State Park. I've watched as she skinned them, tanned their skins and gone outside to hang them up on trees to dry before coming back inside and eat their bodies straight from the bone as if they were Barbequed ribs. I tried to help, and tried to use all my adrenaline to break free, but nothing worked. She's carved into me so much, I'm surprised I'm even alive.

She's goes out of our location to bring back the skins she recently peeled off the kids, and my vision is blurring again, I try one more time to wriggle free, but the wire is only cutting even deeper into my skin and going deeper into the banisters that are holding me up. I thought maybe if I keep struggling, I can use the wire to carve through the wood and be free that way, but I'm running the risk of cutting my hands off in the process. I rather need my hands, so I just give into the fate that I'm going to die here bloody and weak. She walks back in a few minutes later and is wrapping the skins around her waist, using them as belts I can only imagine. This whole thing is haunt me forever, if I'm dead or not.

"Aww don't give up on me just yet, I thought we were bonding here," She tells me, as she saunters over to me, and uses her hand to lift up my head. All I can do is smirk weakly at her. "I just thought whilst you were gone I could make the most of the peace," I respond back, and my voice is weak and faint. "No such luck, you're proving so tantalising right now, I'm just wanting to eat you up! I like my meat medium rare, and you're just about ready," She says to me as if she's some world class chef. She walks over to her table, and picks up a child's bone that she's carved into a perfect knife shape, the blade extremely sharp. This is her favoured instrument of torture when it comes to myself. That thing hurts like a bitch, and has done a good number on my body and state. Walking back to me, she lifts the blade like she always has done and makes sure every slice she gives me is slow and deep. She makes another slice on my stomach, another on my legs and another arms.

I'm so weak right now I can't even scream in pain, which seems to upset her slightly, but I just can't react to the torture, I'm ready to die to be honest. I just don't want this anymore, surviving the Wendigo attack in my teens was one thing, but this is a whole different ball game. I'm tired and keep losing consciousness. She makes yet another deep cut down my side and I swear if she gets any deeper, my rib cage will start to protrude through. The pain is too much and I lose consciousness….

* * *

"Hey witch!" Dean shouts through the cave his voice echoing and a machete being brandished in his hand. The Black Annis quickly turns and her eyes glowing yellow as she snarls at him. Sam is closely behind and has a scythe in hand. "This one is mine, and I don't appreciate you taking my bitch from me," Dean tells her before she rushes at him with her homemade bone knife. Sam quickly grabs his gun from the back of his jeans waistband and fires off two shots into her shoulder, making her stumble backwards and land on the floor.

"Dean, get to Kenzi!" Sam calls out to him as he carefully steps sideways but towards the Black Annis, keeping his gun aimed right at her, and scythe in his other grip. The gun at least gives him an advantage to keep her back enough for him to make a move to his advantage. Dean nods and takes his moment of free space to run across, splashing blood that is no doubted Mika's from the amount that was running down her body. He steps to her and lifts his machete up, ready to cut her binds, when he sees up close it's barbed wire. "Son of a bitch." He curses, as he tries to find a safe place to put his spare hand, and the right place to cut the wire, without giving Mika even more harm.

The old crone stands up and rushes at Sam, pushing him back, causing him to fly into the walls, which takes him by surprise. Since when are old witches capable of that much strength? He can only think it's because she eats human flesh like the Wendigo. They have no idea how to kill this thing, but they decided to go for Bobby's advice and just go for the option Mika probably would have gone for, if she hadn't been caught. He re-adjusts his grip on his scythe, and gets up off the floor, fighting her off with quite the amount of force, before he manages to push her back and make her unstable on her feet. Using this moment of advantage and momentum he had built up full of adrenaline, he swung his scythe up and then straight down, cutting her head clean off her neck, where it then fell onto the ground, her body closely following behind.

"Sam help me, she's unconscious," Dean speaks out, as he tries to take on all of Mika's dead weight and cut her free all at the same time. He's strong, but when someone is literally unconscious and their weight becomes dead, whilst being strung up, it's quite difficult to balance the two actions together, without slipping all over the place himself. Sam jogs over and wraps his arms around Mika's body, taking her entire weight into his own body. "Okay, go, I've Kenzi," Sam tells Dean, and Dean balances himself by placing one foot firmly into the ground and hoisting his body up with his spare foot on the wall. Grabbing the banister with one arm by wrapping his arm right round it, he uses his machete brandishing hand to cut the barbed wire from the banister, Mika falls down into Sam.

"I can't believe I drove all the way from Burkittsville just to save her damn ass, and when we get here she's practically dead anyway," Dean complains, as if he is trying to make a point about female hunters. "Dean not the time, come on, we gotta get her out of here, she needs a hospital." Sam responds to his brother, though he too is surprised that they dropped everything to save her ass, he knows this isn't the time to try and make a point about female hunters or as they knew her; Kenzi. Carefully lowering himself, Dean takes Mika's hands and cuts the barbed wire carefully unwrapping it and then chucking it on the floor. "You need to change your clothes first, otherwise we're going to be under suspicion for well, this." Dean explains to him, waving his machete up and down Sam's blood stained clothes and Mika's beaten body. "Good job we sought out that Kenzi is staying in a cabin here aye?" Sam replies, and Dean just nods, spotting Kenzi's duffel behind where she was strung up. Holding his finger up to signal 'one second', he heads over and grabs it, checking it and seeing everything she owned weapon wise and her cell phone is still in it. He knew putting on the GPS on her phone was the way to go.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Dean and Sam put Mika into the bathrooms bath and put on the running water, they make it cold so it won't burn her cuts too much, but it will bring her round into the land of consciousness. Dean finds himself sitting in the bathroom with her, whilst Sam uses this moment to go to their car, get a change of clothes and uses the cabin to change into cleaner clothes.

"You're a stupid bitch you know that? This is why women shouldn't be hunters." He can't help himself say to her unconscious body, before turning the taps off when the water level got to an appropriate level. He finds himself shaking his head at her, but his hands are brushing her matted hair out of her face. Part of him was reluctant about saving her, but Bobby was so pushy about saving her. What is she to him, Dean still finds himself wondering. The only people Bobby have ever been like that with was himself and Sammy. Yet part of him still can't ever shake his past encounters with her and want to make sure she stays alive. He knew that was this one little part of him, that wouldn't forgive himself if she died on the job. He would be sorry for her death and carry her with him in his memories for the rest of his life. She is SOMETHING to him, and he just can't figure out why. Sure, she pisses him off to no end, and sometimes wishes he could just stab her or shoot her himself, but that's how their acquaintance is. They're both smart mouthed and enjoy winding each other up. It's who they are, they both want each other but don't want to be anywhere each other all at the same time. At least they have that in common.

* * *

I begin to stir round as I feel coldness on my body, it's fluid and I first think it's just even more blood, my arms have been bound upright above my head for so long that it still feels like they are. The feeling is coming back to them, and yet they're still dead. I twitch my fingers, which makes me twitch my hands, before my whole wrist is moving and it causes me to wince in pain. "Hey hey, careful, you've been through a lot," I hear a familiar voice say to me, and it's not the bitch Annis that did all this torture to me. Flickering my eyes open, I look around me, wondering where the hell I am.

I try to sit upright but just exclaim out in pain and find myself resting back again. "I said be careful, jeez don't you ever take advice?" I hear, and I look at who is talking to me, and it's the one and only Dean Winchester…wait, Dean!? "What are you doing here?" I grumble to him, as my way of saying hello. "Well, for one, saving your damn ass, which by the way you're welcome for." Dean replies back to me, accepting a thank you before I even think of or think to say to him. "How did you find me?" I question him again, as I glance up at his eyes and truth to be told, looking into his big green eyes as I come to, is proving to be actually the best thing I could ever wake up to. It meant I really wasn't dead, even though I truly feel it. "Bobby called us. We were finishing up in Burkittsville, when we got the call from Bobby ordering us in a frantic and panicked voice to go find you here in Florida. We would have been here a lot sooner, but it's quite the drive from our previous location. Seems like we got to you just in time though," He explains to me and I just nod in acknowledgement, I just don't have the energy for much else.

"Thanks Dean…" I mumble to him, my voice still weak and horse from being tortured for around two days. "You're welcome Kenzi," Dean says back to me, and glancing up at his eyes once more, I see he truly means what he says, just like I do. "Hey, you're awake," Sam walks inside and it's now I truly twig where I am, in my cabin's bathroom. "So it seems." I retort to him, trying my hardest to make a smirk appear on my lips, but I just fail. I'm not in the mood to smirk or do anything, I just want to heal and be back to my usual self, but this hunt has truly knocked me down quite a few stairs, I can honestly tell you. "We're going to drop you off at the nearest hospital, your cuts are really deep and you need proper help," Sam tells me, as he walks over and sits on the nearby toilet seat, whilst Dean is still propped up on the edge of the bath in front of me.

I shake my head I refuse to go hospital, I mean how the hell are they going to explain what happened to me. I rather pay the extra money and stay in the cabin. It's safe, I've got everything I need here, except food and it's comfortable. "Tough kiddo, we're taking you to a hospital, you need to get professionally patched up- even we will have a tough time patching these wounds up Kenzi," Dean now chimes in, agreeing with his younger brother. "But it's comfortable here, it's as close to a normal place to stay I can probably get," I protest, but seeing them look at each other then down at me with the 'bitch please' facial expression, I know I've lost this pointless argument, and I just nod as I accept they've won this one. "Fine," I mutter under my breath, and once I'm completely with the world of the living, they both help get out of the bath and into the bedroom area, where they leave me to change clothes, but not before they try and patch me up a bit, so I don't bleed everywhere. With the consumption of energy bars whilst they did a temporary patch up job, I start to feel a bit more with it and aware of my surroundings. They let me get changed, and with a bit of negotiating, we agree that Dean will drive me in his impala to the nearest hospital, whilst Sam drove my car.


	34. Chapter 34

**(Sorry for the delay in writing up this chapter! But it's here now! Hope y'all like and review please!)**

* * *

"Why are you doing this Dean?" I question his motives as he drives me to the nearest hospital. "I need a motive to get another hunter some help?" He questions me back, and I really hate when he does that. Answer my question with another question, why do men do that? "Oh come on, we don't exactly get on with each other and last time we saw each other you called me a bitch and I walked out. Now here you are driving me to a hospital, talking civil with me after saving my life. I'm sorry but I find that totally out of character- for both us," I can't help but honestly explain to him. I hear him sigh as he tries to find the right words to reply back to me. "I told you earlier, Bobby ordered it of us," Dean replies back to me.

Not the answer I was looking for. I hate the fact Dean is just as stubborn as I am. It drives me mad, how the hell did we ever get along and be so close? Oh yeah, that was way back in the day I was stubborn- well, this stubborn. "That's not an answer Dean, I know you hate me and I annoy you- why didn't you make another hunter get on the case of saving my ass?" I question him once more. I will get an answer out of him, even if it means he ends up shouting it at me, because I won't stop asking. "Because when Bobby asks us to do something? We do it, even if it was to save you from dying. Look, I wanted to let someone else save you, but then I thought, Hell- what would be more of a dent in your precious little ego than have me and Sam save you from dying?" Dean then practically snaps at me.

I deserved that, I truly do, but damn that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like Hell. I just find myself smirking, I can't even put words together to make a smart ass remark. Wow, that's a first for me surely. "Wow, I made you speechless, no "female hunters are just as good as men' crap? Nothing?" Dean asks me, glancing his eyes towards me for a split second. "What would be the point in that? You'd only pull over and make me drive myself to the hospital when I can barely move without being in excruciating pain. I'd rather use you like I always do," I tell him, and now it's his turn to go quiet. Yeah okay, that was a touch too low, even for me. "Dean… I take that back, I'm sorry. I'm cranky when I'm in pain," I swallow my pride and apologise. Even for me I can admit that was uncalled for. "Whatever…" is all I get as a response….

* * *

Sitting in a hospital room, on a bed sucks. I hate being fussed over, but I know the boys are still outside the door so if I try and run they'll drag me back. Apparently they're waiting for Bobby or someone to come and take over watch duty. I can overhear nearly every word they're saying and I don't think they realise it. I can also overhear how they got another case lined up that they need to get to, but they don't trust me with a barge pole, let alone to stay put like the good little puppy I am. Ack! I'm being compared to a baby dog. A nurse comes into the room, with what looks like my results from the x-ray I had done, to make sure I only indeed had flesh wounds.

"Well, looks like it's all just flesh wounds. After that ordeal, you're lucky not to have any seriously broken bones." The nurse tells me, as both of the boys walk in to listen on as well. "What's the results?" Sam asks, as they literally only caught the end of her comments. "She'll be fine, there's no fragments lodged in the wounds that we can't see or broken bones, though she does a couple of hairline fractures on the left side of her ribcage. So we can finish patching her up and she'll be good to go. Though I do recommend she waits around to get a prescription for medication to ease the pain and has someone to watch over her until she heals up." The nurse now turns and tells them, like I'm not even in the room. "I'm still here you know?" I speak up, in an irritated tone. "Can't you ever be grateful?" Dean can't help but talk back at me. "Can't you ever not be a smart mouth?" I retort back to him, and I see this look on the nurse's lips that reads she's getting the wrong end of the stick here. "I'll leave you three be, make sure your brother doesn't kill his girlfriend," She says ending her sentence with a joke.

"Oh we're not together," Dean protests as she walks out to get some other nurse in to patch me up. Dean then glares at me like it's my fault she got the end of the stick. "Not my fault she came to that conclusion! I can't control minds!" I say back at him, glaring back before Sam stands between us. "Cool it you two," He just says calmly. Instead of saying anything else, we just look away from each other and stay silent. It's only a few moments later when another junior nurse walks in and begins to patch me up. How do I know she's a junior nurse? She's not being very gentle, that's how. I'm flinching and pulling away from her so much, it's causing me more pain. "Stop being a baby Kenzi," I hear a third male voice say that isn't either the Winchesters. "Finally Bobby, she's driving me nuts! Talk some sense into her yeah?" Dean reacts to Bobby's arrival. "You think I haven't tried ya idjit?" Bobby just responds to him, and with that the Winchester boys just leave and head off to their next hunt.

The junior nurse eventually finishes patching me up and writing out my prescription for the meds I'll need to help reduce the bit of swelling and bruising, as well as the hairline fractures I have around my wrists and ribs, due to being strung up for so long. Yeah that's right, my body hates me that much that it doesn't just bruise but it will swell with it. "Girl do you realise how worried sick I've been about you?" Bobby finally talks to me, sitting on the edge of my bed when the nurse leaves. "I know Bobby, I'm sorry but I was taken off guard. I tried to get out, but I just… I guess she was stronger for an old hag than I anticipated." I reply back to him, letting a small smirk appear on my lips at the old hag comment. "Stop with the jokes Mika, you could have…. You could've gotten yourself killed this time! I'm guessing you haven't told the boys who you really are either?" He lectures me, and once again I feel like the seventeen year old he very first adopted. "I know, I almost was killed but I wasn't so it's all good, I'm still alive and kicking," I tell him back. I see Bobby just sigh and get so frustrated with me, that I swear if I wasn't in hospital and beaten and bruised, he probably would have hit me round the back of the head or put a cap in my ass.

"Mika, hasn't this near death moment taught you anything? Mika if you died, I would have to explain to Winchesters exactly why I was as distraught as I would be. Then what? You think Dean would accept hearing you were alive all this time when you're dead? He'd go insane kiddo!" Bobby continues his lecture and I'm almost switching off. Yet again, he's bringing it all back to my dirty little secret. "I didn't have a chance to bring it up, we've been banging heads the entire time, I couldn't exactly go 'Oh by the way Dean, you're pissing me off but hey, check this out- I'm your precious little red headed Mika from your childhood! Now let's bang heads some more yeah?'" I protest my side of the situation once more. "Yeah, that will go down REAL well... not." I finish with, as I get off the bed and grab my jacket and bag, wincing from the pain in my wrist and ribs, making me drop my bag back onto the floor. Bobby says nothing back, but just grab my bag and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, so maybe right at this moment isn't the time to tell him kiddo, but he brought you here and called me. That's gotta say something for your connection, even if you are banging heads constantly," Bobby simply replies to me, and with that the conversation died. He walks me to where to get my medication, and then we head to my car and his truck. We decide that we'd both check into a motel, and get rooms next door, at least… for the night.

* * *

A day later and I wake up groggy in my motel room, I go to sit upright and I suddenly remember my entire abdominal area was not that long ago carved up. Taking my time getting up, I try to remember where exactly I put that bottle of pills from yesterday. I manage to sit up and look for my bag when my door gets knocked on in a familiar rhythm I remember from when I was a kid. Standing up slowly, I make my way to the door and open it. "Morning Uncle," I groan, holding onto my side as if that will make the pain subside. "Morning? It's gone midday ya idjit," He says back at me. This is when I look over at the clock on the bedside table and see it is indeed around lunchtime. I've slept the entirety of the morning away, something I haven't done in a while. I guess the pain and general exhaustion well and truly took over and won this time. I find my bag and rummage through, getting he medication out. Cracking open the bottle after fumbling around with the child safety locking mechanism, I take the prescribed amount and just swallow them down without any water, even though it clearly says "take with water".

"How do yo even cope on the road without me?" I hear Bobby question me, as he shoves a bottle of water into my hand that basically says to me 'drink'. Sometimes he doesn't even have to speak to let me know he's giving me orders. I start to drink down the water, as the sudden realisation of how thirsty I am triggers in my mind, and before I know it, half the bottle is gone. Of course, doing that creates more pain, and me to wince. "You're taking time off missy. No hunts for a week, you're going to stay in town and rest and re-coop. I mean it this time. No flitting off and trying to prove something," Bobby continues to lecture me, and as crazy as this may sound and shocking- I have to agree with him. Yeah yeah, I know I'm shocked too. "So what are you going to do? Go back to South Dakota?" I ask him, as I sit back down on the end of the bed and this time, slowly finish off the bottle of water.

"Yeah, I've gotta stay by the phones, incase those idjit boys need me," He replies back to me, and I can't help but smirk at him calling them idjits. "They rely on you too much Bobby, just an observation." I tell him back, and it's the truth, I hear a lot how the boys are calling him up for advice or whatever as they can't get ahold of their dad John. Come to think about it, I wonder what has happened with John? Sure he was never a fantastic dad, but he was sure a better father to those boys than my dad ever was, and now he's left them both in the lurch like this? It just seems…strange, even for John. Bobby looks at me as if I'v just said a summoning ritual for a demon or something.

"What? I'm just saying-" I begin to say when he cuts me off mid sentence, "Well don't. You rely on me as well Mika, or have you forgotten the amount of times you've called me for advice? Someone has to look out for those boys whilst John's incognito at the moment." Bobby says to me, in quite a harsh tone. "Sorry.." I apologise and that's the end of that conversation. It isn't until now I realise Bobby is holding a take out paper bag, and I signal towards it in a questioning manner. "It's your lunch- or should I say brunch as you haven't eaten breakfast either yet," Bobby explains, dumping the bag onto the table opposite me. Getting up and walk over and open the bag and take out what's inside, which is a taco salad with soya mince and hot cheese. "Thanks Uncle," I thank him gratefully. "Right, well, if you're okay I'm gonna head back home, I'll be checking in on you to make sure you're still here over the week. I'll be keeping your GPS on so don't think I won't know if you're lying to me," Bobby explains to me, and with a nod of acceptance to my child like conditions, he leaves me be to tuck into my lunch.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" I answer my cell phone as I'm in a shop trying to pick out some new pants. I previously had gone to the Laundromat to wash some of my clothes, but I was going mad just sitting there watching my clothing go round and round and round in circles. So like every other girl feeling sorry for herself because she's in pain and bored, I decided to go shopping. "Mika, it's Dean…" I hear Bobby say back to me down the phone, and I can't help but roll my eyes. This old story again? "Now what? Bobby I'm getting real tired of this…" I tell him back, as I pull off the rail some wet look black jeggings. "There's been an accident on a hunt- he's not good girl. The docs don't think he'll last long," Bobby tells me and I was ready to call him on his bullshit, when it really occurred to me, the tone of his voice. It was grim and low- Bobby wasn't lying to me. I find myself freeze on the spot and I'm not entirely sure how to take this news. I mean, Dean is dying!? He can't be, he's Dean frigging Winchester. He bounces back from everything.

"W-what happened?" I ask him, and I try to keep up my badass pseudo but the break and stutter in my reply proves I've been hit by this news more than I care to let on. "They were hunting a Rawhead and Dean got caught up in the crossfire- he got electrocuted, it's a wonder he's even clinging onto life now. Look, I think you should visit him, if you don't tell him the truth now- you may never get another chance." Bobby explains to me. Ah there it is- you see there? "now is the time- or you may never get another chance" speech. I knew there was an ulterior motive coming up! So instead of just calling me to keep me updated on the boys, he's gone back to the nagging me to tell my dirty little secret to them again. "Bobby-" "Don't 'Bobby' me girl, don't you hear what I'm saying to ya? Dean has maybe a few weeks at MAX to live, and you're STILL willing to let him think you're this Kenzi Hart girl!? Mika, this is ridiculous now! It's been going on for too many years as it is!" Bobby shouts at me over the phone.

I'm so done with this conversation, and I do what I know is the stupid move and hang up on him. I take the jeggings I picked up to the counter and I pay for them along with a zipped vest I picked up earlier on. Heading back to the laundromat, I pick up my now dry clothes and head back to the motel room. I'm so glad I decided to drive just round the corner because there is no way I can carry my duffel full of clothes and such. Bobby's words are playing on my mind, I admit. Dean saved my life only a matter of nearly a week ago and here I am wiling to let him die in a hospital thinking I'm someone I'm not. What is wrong with me? In the motel room, I sit down and really think this over. Could I really be that heartless? I mean what if he dies thinking he won't be alone wherever he ends up, that he'll see me again and his mom, but as we all know, he'd only see his mom again because I'm very much still alive. What if with his last breath he tells Sam "at least I'll see Mika right?" or something along those terribly cliché moments and lines? I'll never see him again and have those annoying clashing moments with him where we poke fun at each other, irritate each other to no end and just constantly be in each other's way.

Sure, we both irritate the hell out of each other but I'm not so sure right now if I can deal with never having those moments again. Who would look after Sam? John is nowhere to be seen, and last I heard Sam and John didn't get along, so I can hardly imagine John rushing to his son's side. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if John isn't there for Dean right now. Sam will be utterly lost without Dean, and I'm not so sure he'd wanna team up with me. I can just see Sam trying to get Dean back, and going all American psycho on anything supernatural to get his brother back. I suddenly feel something I haven't felt in a short while- tears falling down my cheeks. The thought of losing Dean well and truly is just too much. Wiping the tears from my face, I try and man up and ignore these thoughts running around my mind. I need to go see Dean I have to tell him everything….


End file.
